Heaven Can Wait
by Athenian Grace
Summary: Esme Platt Evenson, a squib, has only one important thing in her life: her son Harry Platt. When her abusive husband reappears, he uses just the right words to send her spiraling down into the arms of Carlisle Cullen. Will Esme ever see her son again?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys! I've been dying to do this story, and I really wanted to finish my other fic "Light in the Dark" but I can't help myself! If any of you read that fic, I just wanted to say that I'm planning to do a few more chapters before the wrap up. **

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**It's likely to be an Edward/Harry pairing but I'm still not sure.**

**Oh and things have obviously be rearranged, minorly and majorly, to fit the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. They respectively belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Esme Platt Evenson, a squib, has only one important thing in her life: her son Harold James Platt. When her abusive husband reappears, he uses just the right words to send her spiraling down into the arms of Carlisle Cullen. Will Esme ever see her son again? **

**Prologue**

_1915 _

_Esme Platt, now Evenson, wasn't the happiest woman in the world. In fact, she was very sure that she had to be the most miserable woman alive. Her parents, proud wizards, were severely disappointed when she turned out to be a squib. In effort to make up for it, she did everything they wanted. She went to parties with them and played the role of the perfect daughter in the muggle world, but the prime thing she's ever done for her parents was giving up her hopes, dreams, and freedom. At the age of 20, she reluctantly married Charles Evenson. He was everything a woman could ever want, handsome, smart, and rich, but Esme knew the truth. He was over-baring, harsh, and abusive. Her heart was broken when instead of her parents helping her escape such a marriage, they taught her how to hide it from the public. She couldn't blame them. It wasn't like she was completely honest about how harsh he really was. The humiliation was too much for her to reveal to even her parents. _

_Charles… She tried to be a wonderful wife to him. She listened to everything he said and treated him kindly, but it wasn't enough. Throwing her around, bruising her… it was a power that he thirsted for. _

_Unfortunately, Esme wasn't the kind of person to reveal any of this. She remained by his side, a loyal wife, too compassionate and kind hearted to turn him away. _

_But now… now she had regained her freedom once more. Charles was leaving for a month or two to get business finished in New York, where he wanted to move with his wife. It was only a week since he left and she had never felt more carefree in her life. She could breathe again, and not fear being struck for making such a noise that proved she still existed. _

Esme's face turned pale again as she rushed into the lavatory and fell to her knees next to the toilet. Lily Potter took her husband's hand in worry, pulling him towards the direction her friend went. "Esme?" she said softly. The caramel-haired woman sobbed as she wiped her mouth and looked away from them.

"What's going on with me?" She whispered loud enough for them to hear. "What has happened to the life I've dreamt of for myself? I wanted to be a teacher in the West…"

"I know, darling," James said softly as he sat next to her on the bathroom floor. He brushed her hair while Lily rubbed her back supportively. The Platts were good friends with the Potters and James and Esme had been friends since they were children, Lily coming close second to a best friend when she married him. The two were severely unhappy the night that Esme arrived at their doorstep, bruised and bloody. They encouraged her to leave Charles, but she was too scared to do anything. "Have you been ill lately, Esme?" he asked, clearing his throat.

She let out a pained laugh. "First I marry an abusive man and now I'm developing a disease. This is the life, isn't it?"

James frowned and looked up at Lily, begging for support. A pain stabbed his heart at seeing Esme so fragile and vulnerable.

"Esme, why don't we go to the doctors?" She asked her quietly. "Maybe it was just something you ate."

The woman nodded, the tiny bit of hope she had filling her spirit. "Lily… James…"

"Yes?" James answered without hesitation.

She looked up at them and closed her eyes. "Remember when you told me that if it got worse, you'd take me far away from here? Far away from Charles?"

"And we stick by that," Lily nearly exclaimed in with hope and anticipation.

Esme nodded and looked back out the window. "When he comes back… he'll be taking me away to another state. I… don't think I can leave knowing I won't have you two. The only thing that kept me with him was knowing that I had you two to patch me up again, make me better. If I leave… I won't have you two anymore," she sobbed. "I don't think I can handle that."

Lily fell down beside her and wiped her cheeks carefully. "No more tears, Esme. Come on, we'll go to the doctors and then we'll get your stuff ready to leave."

She looked up in shock. "Now? It- it's so sudden. I haven't even given you any time to-"

"Lily and I were hoping you'd think about it again, especially with Charles gone now," James said with a happy smile. "Our stuff will be ready to go with a flick of a wand."

Esme's face brightened as she lunged into James' arms. "Thank you," she whispered quietly. She laughed as Lily came behind her and trapped her in between them with a hug.

"We'll keep you safe, Esme," she promised. "Trust me."

~*~

Esme's eyes widened as she stared at the doctor in shock. "P-pregnant?" She repeated. Dr. Lassiter gave her a happy nod, a bright smile on his face.

"Two months, at least," he answered her cheerfully.

She shook her head, the corner of her lips tugging upwards. "I… I don't understand! How is it possible with…" Lily cleared her throat and James gave her a large grin. Oh… the baby must have been protecting itself… with magic. A sudden glow enveloped her and she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. "A baby…" she whispered happily, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "I'm going to have a baby!"

Lily laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Esme, I'm so happy for you!"

James nodded, staring at her belly like a child. "You think it's a boy? I think it's going to be a bouncing little boy. In that case, you should name him after me."

"No!" She laughed as the doctor shook his head at their antics.

"Oh Esme! I've been your best friend since childhood. That child deserves to be named after me!"

"What if he is a she?"

"Jamie."

Lily scowled and elbowed her husband's stomach before brushing her hair back. "If anything, the baby girl would be named Lillian."

"You two," Esme giggled.

She had never been happier. Ever. She thought back to her childhood, to her teenage years, and to young adulthood and she just couldn't remember one time when she was this happy. A child… something she's always wanted. "The baby will love where we're going," James whispered once the Dr. Lassiter left the room.

"You still haven't told me where that was exactly," she said suspiciously.

"And we still won't!" Lily grinned cheekily. "But don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

Esme smiled dreamily as she fell back on the bed. "It's finally coming to me," she told them. "I'm finally going to have a worry-free life and my child will get everything he desires."

"He?" James asked slyly.

She grinned. "Mother's intuition."

Lily shook her head. "It will be a girl."

"Yes, a little girl named James, right?" the man teased, poking his wife's side.

Esme ignored them as she stared lovingly at her abdomen.

Her baby.

**~*~**

_It had been two weeks since James and Lily gathered all of Esme's valuable possessions and brought it to their new home, but they were still at the end of getting things set to move. James was out finishing the contract signing and all of those business things that he promised he'd take care of. Lily was making sure that all of the things Esme needed were gone from the Evenson household. The only thing that Esme had to take care of was her goodbye to her parents. She wasn't sure if she would regret it or not but it had to be done. _

_Esme looked around the property before staring at the door. Raising a hand, she grasped the knocker and tapped it three times. Before she could blink, a house elf opened the door and smiled brightly at her. "Master's Esme is home again!" it exclaimed, running forward and hugging her leg. _

_She laughed and bent down to hug it back. "It's wonderful to see you again, Casket." The house elf looked down bashfully at the sound of his name. When he had first arrived, he was carrying a coffer that he wouldn't let go of, even if it meant being fired. Unlike her parents, the young Esme found it charming and gave him his name. Casket became her favorite house elf and she took her time to make him more educated than the other house elves in their house. "Do you know where my parents are, love?" _

"_Oh, they're having their breakfast, Miss Esme! Mistress gave me her bacon to eat and Master got angry," he said guiltily. "Mistress stopped me before I punished myself." _

"_Don't feel bad, darling," Esme smiled kindly. She took his hand and he lead her into the dining room. _

"_Master's Esme is home," Casket announced happily. Mrs. Platt looked up startled and smiled hesitantly at her daughter. _

"_Darling… what are you doing here?" _

_Esme cleared her throat and turned to look at her father. He was staring at her curiously, with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "I… I'm leaving," she said quietly. _

_The man laughed and placed his hand on the table. "Of course, you are Esme. Charles is planning on moving to New York, he's told us already. Why did you think-" _

"_I mean," she said, interrupting him with a hand on her hip, "that I am going to move before he can take me away."_

"_What?" her mother asked in horror. "M-my daughter will not embarrass her husband and her parents by running off-"_

"_Do you hate me so much that you can't even support me in escaping the pain and fear I live in right now?" she asked them calmly. _

_Jonathon Platt's eyes widened and Mary's hand flew to her mouth. "Esme…" she said softly. _

"_I know I was a disappointment when it turned out that I wouldn't follow your steps in the magical world-"_

_Jonathan shook his head. "Esme, we never-"_

"_Don't lie, father," she said sadly. "I know that you at least love me as a daughter… but your priorities are still society, not me. It's time for me to open my eyes and see that neither of you will realize that this life is truly destroying me. You teach me how to hide, not to fight, and I've had enough." _

"_Esme, you said yourself that it wasn't that bad." her mother pleaded. "Please, if you give him a chance…" _

"_I've given him many and I can't give him chances anymore. I don't only have myself to protect anymore." _

"_You can't surely mean," her father gasped. "You plan to run away, expecting? It was enough that you had to take care of yourself, but how do you think you're going to care for a child? The both of you will die on your own!"_

"_We aren't on our own!" She argued. _

"_James! You're taking the Potters' son aren't you?" _

"_And his wife," she answered with a nod of her head. "Please… there has never been a time in my life that I haven't done what you asked of me. All I ask in return is that you support me in this." They looked at each other guiltily before turning to their daughter._

"_Dear?" Jonathon said quietly. He looked at the house elf that was cowering by his daughter's leg, scared for Esme's sake. "Are his beatings… much wore than what you've told us they are?" _

_She hesitated slightly before staring back at him. "Slightly." _

_Jonathon's breath hitched and he rubbed his forehead sadly. "How bad is it?" _

"_It… It isn't the occasional slaps that I told you about." She tried hard not to stutter as her eyes began watering. _

"_Then what was it?" Her mother asked, mortified. _

"_It's a lot worse than you think." _

_Filled with guilt and sorrow, her mother reached over and grasped her hand. "How is the baby even…"She gulped and looked away in shame. The sudden realization of what they were putting her through was strong and preventing her from speaking. _

_Esme smiled proudly and rested a free hand on her abdomen. "It seems that he's much more talented than his mother is." Jonathon sat straight and Mary gave her a bright, beaming smile. _

"_Oh, sweetheart…I know that we should have done something just with the slaps but if we knew that it was worse than that then you must believe we would have done anything to get you out of there." Her mother stood and held her at arms length. "Never think that we hate you because you're a squib." _

_Esme looked up and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized despondently. _

"_Oh cheer up, child," her father said, trying to brighten the mood. "What a wonderful Christmas present this is. Have you been thinking of any names?" _

_She shook her head. "I just found out two weeks ago." _

_They nodded before they gave each other a knowing look. "He won't hurt the little Platt, darling," Jonathon promised. "I just wish you would have been more truthful with us. How bad could it have…" He trailed off when she raised her sleeve and showed them yellow looking bruises shaped like a hand. Rage flooded her father's eyes and he shook his head violently. "He did this? Esme Anne, how could you tell us that he only struck you occasionally?!" She flinched. _

"_I was already a disappointment. How could I sadden you even further by telling you how weak I was?"_

"_Oh, Esme," her mother sighed, throwing her arms around her shoulders. "Bring James and Young Lily here. We'll all talk about this and make sure everything has been arranged properly." _

_Esme nodded and smiled hesitantly at them. "Mother, father?" _

"_Yes, darling?" Jonathon answered. _

"_I… thank you. For supporting me on this." _

"_Esme," her mother said with a kind smile, "you may thing otherwise but you are our first and foremost priority." _

_July 1916_

James jumped as she heard Esme screech once more. "She needs us!" he pleaded with the nurse that was just entering the room. His cries were ignored and the door shut in front of him. With a groan of annoyance, he kicked the chair he had been sitting on and began pacing. Lily frowned and followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "She's in severe pain and we aren't allowed to see her! She needs us! We're her friends!"

"I know, love, but we'll see her soon, with a beautiful child in her arms."

"Where are her parents, anyway?" he snapped in irritation. "They should have been here hours ago! There's such a thing as apparating, you know?"

"We know," a stiff voice said behind him. James nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around and looked nervously into the face of Jonathon Platt.

He laughed uneasily and looked at his wife, who was trying not to smirk. "Mr. Platt," he stuttered. "I was uhm… just speaking to Lily about… how much I love you?"

The older man rolled his eyes and pulled Mary forward. "How is she? We would have been here sooner but we didn't want the neighbors to be suspicious if we suddenly disappeared, with the excuse of visiting relatives," he waved at them, showing that these were the relatives he would have been seeing "without leaving in our automobile."

"Oh, right," he answered lamely, tugging at his collar. "Sorry. I'm just a little antsy. For the past few hours I've been listening to Esme-" Another shriek sounded and Mary gripped Jonathon's arm in shock. "That."

"Heavens, I didn't scream that loud, did I Jon?" she asked. Jonathon looked at her and cleared his throat before finding a sudden interest in the wall. "Jon?"

"You did fine, sweetheart," he said quickly.

"Jon, are you-"

A door opened and the doctor walked out with a smile on his face. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" James looked up anxiously. "They're both fine, your sister and her baby boy."

"A boy!" Jonathon said proudly. "My grandson!"

"Oh are you their parents?" the doctor asked.

James nodded before the man could answer. "Yes, he's our father, father-in-law for Lily, mother over there too- where's Esme? Are we permitted to see her now?"

"Yes, of course. She's excited, very tired, but excited for you to see the baby."

James, giddy and suddenly childish, pushed the doctor out of his way and ran into the room. "Esme!" he exclaimed as he heard Lily apologize profusely to the doctor. "Stop hiding him! He's been out of your womb for five seconds and you're already coddling the poor child."

"James," she warned with a weary voice. "I may be weak but I can still throw you across the room if you anger me enough." The dark-haired wizard, however, wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Instead, he was staring at the tiny baby in her arms, whose eyes were closed tightly and fists clenching and relaxing. "Meet your godson, Harold _James_ Platt." Instead of the happiness she was expecting on James' face, his forehead scrunched up and his eyes squinted.

"Harold? Why Harold? That's such an ugly name! You should have kept it James Platt, plain and simple."

She scowled and looked back down adoringly at her child. "For your information, the doctor told me I was pregnant in December, and when mother and I were out looking for baby clothes, we heard a choir singing carols."

"_Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king,"_ Mary sang softly.

"I couldn't name my son Herald," Esme said, "But the song reminded me of the boy who I would give the world to. My newborn prince, and so, I named him the closest thing I could to herald."

"Harold."

James shrugged. "Cute story, I'm calling him James."

"You'll get him confused!" Lily exclaimed as she sniffled slightly in the aftermath of the touching story. "Harold is a beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

"My little Harold," Esme cooed. She beamed when the child made a very quiet gurgle.

James snorted and crossed his arms. "Well I'm not calling him Harold. It's a silly name. I'll call him James."

"No you won't," Jonathon said sternly.

He rolled his eyes in response and tapped his foot. "Is Harry acceptable?"

Esme looked up at him before tilting her head and looking back at her baby. "Do you like that, little Harry?"

The child gurgled again.

"Harry, it is," she laughed. Her eyes began to droop as she realized how much rest her body needed. "My Harry," she whispered before falling asleep, the baby still nestled in her arms.

* * *

"_I'm so sorry, Charles," Jonathon said sorrowfully. "Esme has fallen very ill and her doctor recommended she went south for a special treatment. I believe he told her that… yes, he told her there was a wonderful doctor down there named Munroe and he was her only chance of living. There is also a chance that her disease may be contagious, so he advised us not to follow." _

_Mary was sobbing into a handkerchief as she thought of her poor daughter. "Oh my dear Esme! She said she sends you her love dear, but she simply wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she got you sick." _

_Charles upper-lip tightened as he looked around stiffly. "Yes, well… did Dr. Lassiter say how long this treatment will be? We're due back in New York in two weeks." _

"_We're not sure, dear," Mary answered uncertainly. "I'm so happy she had a wonderful doctor like Mr. Lassiter though. If he hadn't caught it as soon as he did, she could have died! My poor child!" _

_The man nodded, accepting the answer. "Does she have an address I can reach her at? I'd like her to know that I'm aware of her sickness and…will be eagerly waiting for her to recover." _

_Jonathon nodded. "Why of course. We could always send the letters for you, son. It's already so burdensome to know that she's suffering such a fatal-"Mary sobbed loudly and Jonathon cleared his throat. "We can do it for you, Charles. Let us relieve you of some sadness that you bear already." _

_The man gave them a deceiving smile that they easily recognized. "Thank you, Mr. Platt. Would you happen to have any stationary?" Mary led him to a desk and he quickly began writing. After a few more minutes, he stood straight and sealed the envelope he placed it in. "Be sure that my wife gets this. She must know that I'm worrying for her." _

"_We will make sure it reaches her hands, Charles," Mary promised. The man nodded. _

"_I shall not bother you any longer and take my leave. I'm sorry to say this, but I must go to New York in two weeks. I will send letters and come back occasionally for news." _

_They nodded. "Esme will be happy to know that you are taking care of the business in New York so that when she gets better her home will be prepared for her." _

_Charles cleared his throat and placed his hat back on his head. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Platt." _

"_Mother and father, please," Mary said kindly. The man nodded before walking out. They watched his chauffer drive him away in a fancy looking automobile. She held the letter out in the space around her. "Casket," she called. The house elf appeared immediately, waiting to do as she wished. "Burn it." _

_1921_

"Happy birthday, angel," Esme cooed as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. The boy stirred, but instead of sitting up like he usually did, he turned over and hid his face in his pillows. Thanks to Uncle James, Harry didn't get enough sleep the night before. "Darling, it's your birthday! It's time to celebrate!"

"I don't want to, mummy," she heard him mumble in a high-pitched, yet adorable voice. "I wan- sleep more."

"We're going to go out with Uncle James and Auntie Lily today, poppet."

"They're sleepy too!" He complained, too tired to get up. Esme giggled as she watched the boy squirm and burrow himself underneath his covers. "They're always sleepy," she heard, although it was muffled and nearly a whisper.

"Oh dear," she sighed dramatically. "I guess mommy will have to eat Harry's Grand Breakfast all by herself."

"Harry's Grand Breakfast?" she heard, and the boy jumped up and fell against her. His arms wrapped around her neck as she supported him by his waist. "You made Harry's Grand Breakfast? With jam on toast and everything?"

"Of course I did!" She said with a smile. "Every holiday, and even grander on my baby's birthday."

A bright smile stretched across his face as he latched onto his mother. Esme picked him up and began walking out of the room. "Thank you, mommy! Harry's Grand Breakfast is my favorite, but we have to hurry before Uncle James eats it again."

"Oh I made sure your Uncle James won't eat any of it."

"How?"

"Aunt Lily." The boy giggled at the mention of his godmother.

"Auntie Lily is really nice to me but Uncle James said she's scary!"

"Oh, did he?" A sardonic voice said behind them. The two turned and watched Lily walk out of her room, her arms crossed. Harry's eyes widened at the woman's disheveled hair and tired-looking face.

"Uncle James is right. You're scarier in the morning!" Lily smirked as they walked down the steps. "He told me not to tell you or else you'll make him build a shed to sleep in."

James ran out of the kitchen when he heard what Harry was saying. "Harry," he laughed nervously, taking the boy from his mother. "You are one big birthday boy who needs his breakfast! No need to say silly things that your old Uncle never, ever even said!"

Harry frowned and looked at his mother. "Mommy told me not to lie, Uncle James, and you told me not to lie too! Remember?" James remembered exactly when he had said that. He opened his mouth to stop his godson, but it was too late. "Remember?! You broke Auntie Lily's favorite vase and you told me to say that we found it like that and when I told you mommy said you can't lie you said you would tell Auntie Lily the truth."

"_You _broke my favorite vase?" Lily gritted. "James Potter, you are a very lucky man."

"Why's that, darling?" he said fearfully.

"Because today is Harry's birthday and I'm not ruining it for him."

"Mommy, are Auntie Lily and Uncle James gonna fight again?"

"Of course not, angel," Esme said, glaring at the two adults. She took Harry and sat him down at the table. "Eat your breakfast, sweetheart and then we'll go out to celebrate your birthday."

"Thank you, mommy!" the boy smiled as he bowed his head. "Thank you to God for telling mommy to make Harry's Grand Breakfast, amen," he said very quickly before grabbing his fork, sitting up on his knees, and digging into his plate.

"Slow down, Harold, or you'll choke," Esme commanded.

"But it tastes very good," the five year old answered with a food still in his mouth.

"Harold Platt, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full? If you don't slow down we won't buy you a new storybook."

"That's okay," the boy said with a shrug. "I don't want a gift, mommy. I like your breakfast most, today!" Esme raised a hand to her heart. Harry was always such a simple, unselfish boy. She took pride in knowing that her son didn't need many material things to make him happy. "…but we might need a new storybook, mommy. We've read all my books already." She laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Eat! We'll find you a new book later today, angel."

"Esme," James beckoned. The woman glanced up before dropping the napkin she had just picked up and walking towards him. "I didn't want to bring this up on his birthday but…"

"What is it?" she said, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Jonathon sent me a letter. _He_ doesn't believe the story anymore. He ransacked your parents' house for any information while they were out-"

Her eyes filled with worry. "He didn't see any of the-"

"The house elves were hiding," Lily told her calmly, but Esme could see that she was slightly panicked. "They took your letters and hid them as well but…"

"He got to your parents' room and found the picture of Harry and you in Mary's cabinet."

"What-" she gasped as tears sprung to her eyes. "He- he can't find us! There weren't any major monuments, nothing notable with that picture. He can't possibly know where we are!"

"And he doesn't," James told her, pulling her into a hug. "He's left a letter for your parents, threatening them for lying to him for so long. He's gone South by himself."

The South, Esme thought. Charles would be enranged when he found that they had never been anywhere near the South. "By himself?" she laughed bitterly. "Charles is rich, he has connections. Did he not acquire anything about us?"

"How embarrassing would it be to tell people that your wife ran away from you? What excuse would he have? He's been telling people for years that you've been getting treatment for a disease and he won't change that story if he wants to keep his pride."

"God's sake," she sobbed, bringing her hands up to her face. She was too distraught to hear Harry drop his fork on his plate when he heard her cry. "He can't find us! I don't understand, didn't they have wards on their house? I wouldn't have minded if it was just me, b-but my Harry…"

"Mommy?" Esme quickly wiped at the tears, hoping that Harry hadn't heard too much. The boy jumped into her arms and looked at her with concern and care in his eyes. "Mommy? What's wrong? Do you have a tummy ache?"

"No sweetie," Esme said softly, kissing his forehead. Harry hugged her tightly. "Mommy is okay."

"Are you sick, mommy? I can be like Dr. Terrance for you today."

"No angel, it's okay," she answered with a laugh. "We're going to go out and celebrate your birthday, and when we come back, you'll have the cake mommy baked for you."

"Are you sure, mommy? You look ill!"

"Harry, I feel a little ill, but that isn't going to stop me from having fun on your birthday."

"Mommy," Harry said with a roll of his eyes and a click of his tongue. "Uncle James, bring mommy upstairs and Auntie Lily and I will make her soup."

"Why don't you go up with mommy, little one?" Lily suggested. "Uncle James and I will make her some tea."

The boy nodded before shimmying out of her arms. He tugged on her hand and Esme blushed shamefully as he led her upstairs. "Harry, I promised that I would take you out and-"

"Mommy, you're sick and you said some sick people become hilarious."

"Delirious."

"Yes, that's you." They got up to the top of the stairs and Harry took raced before her to open the door to her room. He stood next to the door and waited for her to enter. When she did, he closed the door and jumped onto her bed to pull the covers down. "Get under the blanket, mommy! You might be catching a cold so you need to become warm!" She smiled and lay down, pulling the covers back up over her legs. Harry sighed and finished the job by snuggling into her side and pulling it further up above her chest. The only part of Harry she could see was his ruffled black hair, the beautiful green eyes he inherited from his grandfather, and the tip of his nose. "Mommy?"

She nodded, showing that she was listening. "Yes, angel?"

"You promise that you'll get better? Not like John's mommy who had to go to heaven?"

Esme turned slightly and pulled him closer. John was the neighborhood boy who had become friends with her son. Sadly, his mother had passed away from a serious ailment. "Harold, I promise I'll get better and I won't go to heaven yet."

"No you can't ever go, mommy! John told me because his mommy went to heaven he never gets to see her anymore. I want to see you all the time, mommy."

Esme sighed. "Darling, when I go to heaven, I will be watching you from the clouds, protecting you from harm, and living with you in spirit. Even if I go to heaven, remember that I love you and I will always be in your heart."

Harry's nose scrunched up as he giggled. "That sounds silly, mommy. You can't fit in my heart!"

"Oh my dear, Harold. You have such a big heart, I think I just might."

The mother and son huddled even closer and their eyes slowly began to close. When James and Lily entered with Esme's tea, the two were already fast asleep. Unable to break the scene, they left and left them their peace. Afterall, if Charles ever found them, they deserved as much happiness they could have before that happened.

**If you're confused, I wrote out a timeline that shows the little kinks and changes that I made to make this story fit.**

**1895- Esme, James and Lily are born. **

**1900- the Potters move to America, meet up with their old friends the Platts, and Esme and James become friends.**

**1906- James goes to a wizarding school in the States and meets Lily. **

**1913- James and Lily get married.**

**1915- Esme, 20 years old, marries Charles Evenson early in the year; Towards the end of the year, Esme finds out that she is pregnant with Harry. James, Lily and move to their new home.**

**1916- July: Harold James Platt is born. Mr. and Mrs. Platt trick Charles into believing that Esme has gone South for treatment of an illness.**

**1921- Harry's fifth birthday. Charles knows that he's been tricked and starts his search for Esme and his son. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy to know that you like it and I'm really grateful for the support. Sorry if there were any spelling or grammatical errors in the last chapter, but I looked it over and didn't see any. I'm really sorry if I missed any! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. They respectively belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 1: Moving**

"NO!" Harry said with a stomp of his foot. He crossed his arms and slowly started crying as Lily gave him a pleading look.

"Please, sweetheart?" She begged.

"I don't _want you_ to give me a bath!" He complained.

"Harold, I know that your mother usually-" Harry began screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran away from his flustered godmother. "Harry James Platt! You come back here right now!" The boy ran down the stairs as quickly as he could before rushing towards the living room. James, who was in the kitchen, lunged forward to try and catch him, but the boy dodged and kicked his shin. Within a second, James fell to the floor in pain and Harry disappeared.

"Quick little troublemaker," he muttered.

Lily helped her husband off of his back before the both of them walked into the living room. "Harry?" she asked. She heard a sniffle from behind the couch as a response. "Oh Harry, what's the matter? You were never this upset before when Uncle James or I had to give you a bath."

James moved the couch so they could get to him. The boy had watery eyes and a frown on his face. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Mommy was sick yesterday."

James looked up at his wife, knowing that Esme wasn't actually sick. "Uhm, yes but-"

"And she promised! She promised she wouldn't go!"

"Go where?" Lily asked.

"She said she wouldn't go to heaven yet!" the boy sobbed. "And she was gone when I woke up!"

The man's eyes widened and he picked Harry up carefully. "Oh no, my little one! Mommy didn't go to heaven! She wasn't really sick yesterday either. Mommy is just fine! She went to town today to get you a present, sweetie! Remember? We were supposed to go out for your birthday today but it was too late when Esme woke up."

Harry looked up, his green eyes shining. James nearly melted at the heartfelt look on the boy's face. "Mommy is alright?"

"Of course she is, sweetie," Lily smiled, holding her arms out to him.

"Oh…" the boy looked down bashfully and hid his face in Lily's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Auntie Lily! I hurt Uncle James!"

"I'm alright, Harry," the man laughed. "As long as you're okay now."

"Mommy is going to be cross with me!" he complained as he nestled closer to Lily.

"Why would I be cross with you, darling?" A new voice interrupted.

"For not taking a bath when we told him to," James answered quickly.

"Mommy!" Harry exclaimed as he leaped out of Lily's grip. He rushed towards his mother and hugged her tightly around the waist. "When I woke up you were gone and I thought you went to heaven!"

"Oh, I promised I wouldn't leave you, angel," she told him lovingly. Harry rubbed at his eyes fiercely, trying to hide that he was crying. "Oh my beautiful little Harold, no more tears." She placed her hand on his cheek and began to gently wipe away his tears.

"Mommy, can I take a bath now?" he asked.

"Yes sweetheart, and then we'll read you a story from your new book before dinner."

"Sorry Uncle James," the boy apologized once more before Esme carried him away upstairs.

**~*~**

Jonathon sighed as he looked around his house. Everything was back to the way it was and almost all of the house elves had lost the fear of being attacked again. Jonathon was still trying to figure out how exactly the protection wards around their house had fallen, and who was to blame for taking them down. Mary walked into the room and gave her husband a sad smile. "Well, James said that Esme has calmed, but she's still alert."

"Of course she is," he sighed. "Her abusive, raving mad husband is trying to find her and their son. Even I would be shaking in fear."

Mary frowned and wrung her hands. "You don't think he'll find them, do you?" Jonathon looked up at her and saw the anxiety and apprehension on his wife's face. Slowly, he held his hand up for her to take, and when she did, he gently pulled her to his side. Mary sat and rested a head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Charles found them, Jonathon."

"I don't think I'll be able to look at a mirror again if I let that happen," the man told her. "God's will be done and may Esme have her justice."

She nodded in agreement. "Our daughter is a strong woman, isn't she?"

"Very."

"She must be so frightened right now. Maybe we should go up to visit her. We can put high security spells on the house."

"Harold could do with a visit from his grandparents," he answered thoughtfully.

"And Esme should have all the help she can get."

"It's settled then."

"Do you think we should get Harry a present? He'll be expecting something. We always make sure to bring him something when we visit."

Her husband groaned as he got up and started up the stairs to begin packing. "Only you can still think about buying new toys after our house has just been attacked."

"Excuse me for trying to look at the brighter side of this 'vacation'," she said, following him angrily. "If we aren't going to get him a toy I'll just have to make cookies before we go."

"Fine, fine!" He exclaimed. "Bake a cake if you want!"

"Oh I think I'll make both," she said, her mood suddenly brightening. Jonathon rolled his eyes and laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulders and held her tight.

"Esme will be happy to see us, but she won't like us spoiling her son."

She shrugged and sighed. "I'm a mother. I _have _to spoil my children and her children and so on."

He grimaced. "Thankfully, we won't be living long enough to spoil that many generations."

"Oh hush!" she commanded. "You love seeing that smile on Harold's face when we have something new for him."

He grumbled and looked away, but she could see the slight twitches of his mouth as he thought about the excitement Harry expressed when they came to see him.

**~*~**

"Thank you, Auntie Lily," Harry said happily as the woman set a plate of food before him.

"Go on and eat, darling. Remember, your grandparents are coming today."

"Oh, right!" he said with a bright smile on his face. "Mommy told me that if they give me another present, I have to respectfully say no."

"Don't worry about what your mother says when it comes to your grandparents," James laughed. "She never wins."

"Mommy said so," he argued, faithful to her every word.

Someone cleared their throat and they all turned to see who was at the kitchen door. "Yes well grandmother says you're getting a new present," Mary told him.

"Grandma!" Harry squealed. He jumped off his chair and ran towards her.

"Oh, my handsome Harold!" she said with a bright smile. She wrapped her arms around him and picked him up, twirling him around.

Esme walked in and gave an exasperated sigh. "Mother, if you keep doing that you'll hurt your back!" Jonathon laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Don't lecture your mother, Esme Anne," Mary warned. "I can't hurt my back with what this boy weighs. Do you even feed him?"

"I feed my child just fine, mother!" Esme scowled before smiling softly and kissing her cheek.

"Grandpa, you're early!" Harry suddenly complained. "Mommy said we could make cookies for you this afternoon! Now I can't make you cookies!"

"Of course you can, Harold," Jonathon said, hugging him tightly.

"Not too many though, sweetheart," Mary told her grandson. "Grandpa has to stay healthy, like his doctor said."

"I am quite healthy, thank you very much," he said with a glare. "He said _stay healthy _which means I'm already healthy. A few cookies won't hurt."

"Oh good!" Harry beamed. "I want to make you a thousand cookies!"

"That's not healthy," he said weakly as a smug smirk developed on his wife's face. Esme laughed at her parents' antics while James and Lily hid their smiles.

"But you're the most wonderful grandpa who should have all he cookies in the world," he told him softly. Even Mary melted at Harry's statement.

"Harry, angel," Esme said. She took him from her father and carried him back to the table. "We can't make that many cookies but I promise we'll make enough for the best grandpa in the world."

"Oh but I want to make him thousands!"

"Harry, eat your breakfast and we'll talk about baking later."

"Mommy, please!"

"Harold," she said sternly.

"Mommy!" he stood on his chair, imitating his mother by crossing his arms.

"Listen to your mother, Harry," James said.

The boy growled and stomped his foot angrily. Everyone jumped in surprise when the kitchen was suddenly filled with hundreds of plates of cookies. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked around. Everywhere, except for where people were standing, was stacked with different kinds of cookies he wanted to make, all in different shapes as well. "What…" he whispered. His eyes widened and tears began pouring out of his eyes. "I didn't mean it!"

A feeling of overwhelming pride filled Esme as she cooked the plates out of her way and made her way to her son. "Oh, Harry!" she said happily. James was clapping his hands in excitement. Harry looked up at her in confusion but held his arms out and allowed her to carry him. "Darling! Your first accidental magic! I knew that you were just a late bloomer!"

"That was my magic?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetheart and it's wonderful! All of these cookies must taste delicious…except for the ones that were on the floor."

Harry bounced in her arms with a giggle. "I have magic!"

"I told you!" She said, rubbing her nose against his.

James patted Harry's back with a grin. "Good job, Harry! You'll be the most powerful wizard to ever live!"

"I will?" he asked, suddenly thoughtful. "I can make all the toys in the world! And I can't make pretty flowers for mommy's garden!"

"Like lilies?" Lily asked with a giggle.

Harry nodded fervently. "But mostly carnations!"

"Why carnations, Harry?"

He smiled bashfully and hugged his mother tightly. "Pink carnations are for mommies! Mommy said so! So when I get all my wizard magic, I'm gonna make mommy the biggest garden of carnations ever! And everyone in the whole world is gonna want to be my mommy, but you know what I'll tell them? I'll tell them no! Cause you're my mommy, and you'll always be my only mommy!"

Esme smiled and her blush to those around her.

Harry always managed to take her worries and throw them to the wind.

* * *

She delicately picked up the darling toy that caught her eye and held it up to examine. "Teddy's Bears" were fairly new and she wasn't really expecting to see them in their town. Esme smiled in satisfaction before bringing the bear to her chest and hugging it tightly. Harry would love it. She just had to buy it for him! Gleefully, she made her way to the cash register to see a bit of a difference in the object as well. "Mrs. Holloway," she praised the old woman behind the counter. "You've got a new cash register?"

"Why hello, Esme dear," Mrs. Holloway said with smile. "Indeed it is, one of the new ones, with an electric motor. Mr. Holloway was saving up the money as a surprise," she told her with a blush. "That Mr. Holloway is always trying to buy me the best in life. He sure knows how to make me feel like a queen." Esme smiled, slightly envious. She wished she had someone like that for herself and especially for Harry. The perfect husband, just like Mr. Holloway.

She looked back up and stared at the woman quietly as she rung up her purchase. When they first moved to the town, Mr. and Mrs. Holloway were the first to greet them. The old couple wasn't nosy or pushy, which was a comfort to Esme since they never asked about Charles. She figured that the two probably assumed that Charles was a businessman, or in some profession that would keep him away from home. The Holloways were a second family to them and all of them, James, Lily, Esme and Harry, were grateful to have such loving, supporting people like them.

"What about you, deary? How long has it been since your first stepped foot into this shop and you've never told me about your husband."

"Oh, Mrs. Holloway, my husband…he….passed away," she said slowly, looking away so she wouldn't be seen through her lie.

"Oh, Esme I'm so sorry for asking," the woman said, looking horrified. "I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"No, no Mrs. Holloway! It's alright. He…" She wiped her cheek sadly and looked back at her, unable to lie. "He wasn't a very nice husband to me."

"Oh, Esme Platt…" she said softly. "Did he ever… to little Harold?"

"No! Thank the heavens Harry wasn't born yet. Charles-" She flinched and looked at the Teddy in her hands. "He died before Harry was born."

"Well bless your soul," the old woman whispered to her, reaching over and patting her hand. "I won't ever understand how a man could be awful to a beautiful woman like you. If you ever meet another man and he gives you trouble, you just tell Mr. Holloway and he'll come running to your doorstep with his rifle."

"Thank you, Mrs. Holloway. You've been so kind to me, to my family. I just want you to know that Harry thinks of you as a grandmother, just like his own."

Mrs. Holloway's eyes filled with unshed tears and she gave Esme a bright smile. "You take that bear home to Harry, Esme Platt, and you tell him it's a gift from Grandma Holloway."

"Oh, honestly! I couldn't!"

"Don't disrespect the wishes of an old woman, Miss Platt, or I'll have to talk to your mother."

Esme smiled and reached over the counter to hug her. "Thank you so much, Miss Holloway! I don't know what my family would have done without you and your husband these few years."

**~*~**

"_Esme!" Jonathon gasped, bustling into the room with horror on his face. "What has happened, Mary?"_

_Esme looked away in shame when her mother threw her hands in the air with an angry sigh. "Your daughter decided to make a boy of herself-"_

"_Mother," the young, 16 year old Esme groaned as she dropped her head into her hands. _

"_No proper, young lady climbs a tree like some ruffian!" Mary said indignantly. The woman looked away and sniffled while she brushed a tear off her cheek. "Look where it has landed you, darling! Oh how it pains me to see you hurt!" _

"_I'm fine, mother," she said softly. Jonathon walked over and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair back gently. _

"_Does it hurt much, dear?" he asked. Esme shook her head but bit her lip at the lie. "Apparently, it does," he laughed. She frowned at him and looked away. _

"_I'm just fine father."_

"_Or you will be," a new voice cut in. The three looked up to see the new doctor in town walk into their room. Mary glanced at Jonathon wearily. There was something suspicious about the blond man, and she knew her husband would immediately be on guard. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. As I told your wife before, your daughter has broken her leg. We've fixed it into place, but she's going to need to rest for a while, and no more climbing trees." _

_Esme blushed and stared at him with a dreamy haze in her eyes. "I promised I wouldn't, Dr. Cullen!" _

"_I'm glad we agree," he said with a gentle smile. _

_Jonathon raised a brow and looked between the two. "…Yes well…thank you, Doctor Cullen. We'll be taking her home now." _

_Esme waved shyly before her parents helped her to their carriage. As they moved further away from the hospital, Jonathon began to grumble. "There's something odd about that Cullen."_

_His daughter gave him an indignant sigh. "Father! He was so kind!"_

"_He looks like a veela, maybe a vampire." _

_She gave him an irritated grimace before looking to her mother for support. "Why must everything be so suspicious to you? He's a normal man who's just…inhumanly beautiful." _

"_I'm telling you, Esme," Jonathon said with conviction. "That man is anything but normal, and I'm going to find out just what is wrong with Carlisle Cullen!" _

Esme's walk home wasn't very long and she found herself in front of the house quicker than she expected. She shrugged off her confusion as mere inattentiveness while she returned home, but just as she shook her worries off and got to the gate, a frightened chill went down her spine. The latch was hanging open and some of her flowers on the edges were lying on the ground, as if stepped on. She tilted her head and looked into the house. James distinct laughter sounded as Lily scolded Harry for something Esme wasn't very sure of. At the window, her mother and father were waving at her with happy smiles.

Everyone was home.

James and Lily knew it was one of her pet peeves to leave the gate open. They couldn't have been that lazy, and besides, they hadn't left the house since morning.

She waved to her parents before closing the gate behind her and walking up the path.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden playful-like sound that floated in the air. The tune had soothed her worries and took away her sadness in the past. Now, it gave her an eerie fear that froze her in her step. She looked at the porch to see exactly what she thought was creating the menacing music.

The Austrian musical box that Charles gave her as a wedding present.

If the music was playing, then someone had just cranked it. The thought of Charles being near made her heartbeat race in terror. Slowly, as if lead were pulling her feet down, she made her way to the musical box. The door opened and Lily stood, staring at her curiously. "Esme? What…" The woman's sentence faded when she saw the musical box. "Esme isn't that…"

The woman bent down and picked up the box. With a shaking hand, she reached for the folded note that was lying in the middle. A cry of horror escaped her as she read the words that were scrawled on it.

'_I see you, pet.' _

With an outraged shout, Esme raised the box far above her head before throwing it down on the stone path that she had just walked down. The music stopped and the wood splintered into many pieces on the lawn. Tears began falling down Esme's cheeks as Lily grabbed her by the waist. "Stay the hell away from me!" Esme shrieked in anger. "You stay away from my family, Charles! Get out of here!"

"Esme!" Lily pleaded. James appeared in a hurry, concern on his face. "James, help me!" his wife begged.

The man nodded and helped her bring their friend in. "Esme, what is it?!" Jonathon asked when he walked into the foyer. Harry was in Mary's arms, looking at his mother with a sad look on his face.

"Mommy?" he asked softly. Esme's sobs subsided when she heard the gentle voice of her son. She held her hands up and Harry quickly made his way into them.

"Look darling," she said unsteadily. "I got you one of the new bears."

"He's pretty, mommy," he cooed when she took it out of her bag. "What's wrong, mommy?"

"Nothing, darling," she whispered. "Mommy is just sad."

"Why, mommy?"

She looked up at James and Lily. Jonathon and Mary were waiting for her to speak. After a few seconds, Esme looked back at Harry with a soft smile. "We're going to have a new home, Harry. Remember the home I told you about, the one that Auntie Lily and Uncle James bought just in case bad men came here?"

"The bad men came?" Harry asked, astounded.

"No, but they might be coming. So we're going to have a pretty new house in the north."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys. I just wanted to say something about the teddy bears. It's been bothering me for a while, lol. The teddy bears were big in 1906 and I said that the bears were fairly new, looking at the whole thing in general. However, with the time period I have, it isn't that new. It would have been at least… 15 years old already. I felt stupid but I figured it wouldn't be that bad… well it is because it's been around for fifteen years already… I just wanted to get that off my chest. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love you guys mucho!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. They respectively belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 2: Charles **

Harry hummed as he swung his legs back and forth. A giggle escaped his lip as James made a goofy-looking face at him. Esme turned to smile at him before she looked back down the road. "We're almost there, darling," she told him. "You'll love the house. It's very beautiful."

"Uncle James, why are you and Auntie Lily so rich?" the boy asked innocently.

Esme laughed when her friend's face turned red. James never was one to flaunt his money, so when others brought it up he'd quickly become embarrassed. "My family just has a lot of money, Harry."

"Momma said you have four houses!"

James glared at Esme before clearing his throat and turning back to his godson. "Well our old house, the one we were just living in, is going to be sold so it isn't ours anymore."

"Three houses is a lot of houses!" Harry said, nodding confidently.

Lily smiled a rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, we have so many houses because Uncle James needs a place to hide when Aunt Lily is very cross with him." A look of understanding fell onto Harry's face before hiding a laugh behind his hand. "What are you laughing about?"

"You're very scary when you're angry, Auntie Lily," he giggled.

James and Esme laughed when Lily began tickling Harry with a teasing smile. "Oh, am I?"

"Auntie Lily! Stop!"

"Say sorry!"

"Don't say sorry," James said with a frown. "You aren't lying about anything."

"James Potter!"

"Stop teaching the boy to lie, Lily Pad."

"James Potter, you're going to be sleeping in the living room tonight," Esme said with a smirk.

"No, no!" Harry protested.

"Oh yes he is, Harry," Lily said with a smug smile.

The boy pouted and crossed his arms. "Don't worry Uncle James. You can sleep in my room." James grinned at his godson, ruffling his hair gently.

"Why, Harry?" Lily asked. "Uncle James needs to be punished for being mean."

"Mommy said you shouldn't stay mad at people," he told her with a sour face. "It's okay to be cross for a few seconds but then you have to be nice again… unless it's a bad man, right mommy?"

"That's right, Harold," Esme said, gleaming with pride.

Lily smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "You know what, Harry? You taught me a good lesson by saying that. You can stay in our room tonight, James."

"Yay! Uncle James isn't in trouble anymore!"

**~*~**

After a busy week of cleaning and organizing, the four were finally settled in their new house. Lily and James had the largest bedroom while Esme had the second largest one, next to Harry's room. The last room would be Jonathon and Mary's room when they wanted to visit. Although the adults missed their cozy home in the west, and always thought of the Holloways, Harry had easily begun to love the new house. Not only was it more spacious, which gave him more room to run around, but there was a room next to the living room with a piano in it. James, who was a virtuoso at piano and violin, had promised Harry that he would teach him how to play the instrument. The excited cry of surprise when the boy saw the room was loud enough for the others on the other side of town to hear.

Esme, who showed nothing but happiness to he son, was actually still very frightened and worried for their safety. Lily and James tried to reassure her that they were okay, but knowing that they were in danger kept her constantly vigilant and watchful, especially of her son.

It was usually the quiet afternoons when she tried to calm herself and have a peaceful moment to herself. On this afternoon, however, she was happily interrupted by a sharp tug on her skirt. Esme's folded hands broke apart as one fell onto her son's head. Harry smiled up at her with a toothy grin. "Mommy," he started, "Uncle James showed me the piano albaphet."

"The piano _alphabet_?" She asked, saying the word correctly.

"Yes, mommy. It only goes A, B, C, D, E, F, and G. It doesn't go A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O-"

"Why, Harry! You know your alphabet so well," she cut in.

"Oh I know, mommy. I studied like I promised."

"Good," she told him. "You must be the smartest boy of your age, darling."

"Thank you, mommy," he said with a blush. "Can I have lunch now?"

Esme nodded with a smile. "Call your aunt and uncle down while I get the table prepared, okay?"

"Uncle James is already in the kitchen. He said he wanted a cookie."

"Okay, then go on to the bathroom and wash up. I'll get Auntie Lily from outside." Harry nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. They parted ways, Esme for the front door while Harry to the bathroom near it. She opened the door and walked outside. "Lily! It's time for lunch. Oh the garden is looking beautiful!" She looked around for her friend but frowned when she was nowhere to be seen. "Lils?" She walked around to the back to see if she had gone to the backyard. "Have you started on the back already? My you…" Esme stopped in horror when she saw Lily lying lifeless on the ground, blood seeping through her red hair. "Lil-" Esme's words were cut short as she yelled in terror when someone grabbed her from behind. "JAMES!"

Tears began pouring down her cheeks when her cries were muffled by a hand that covered her mouth. "Shut your damn mouth!" the voice hissed in her ears.

"Esme?!" She heard. The man twirled her around roughly and she let out a cry when she saw James running towards her. She clawed at the hand on her mouth and gave one last shriek before she felt a tug at her naval and her surroundings disappeared from her sight.

The last thing she saw was Harry running out of the house and being snatched by another man with a hood over his head.

* * *

"You despicable fools!"

Esme blinked blearily as her vision slowly cleared.

"I told you to get them when the two Potters were gone!"

"But the woman-"

"You left the man standing! He saw exactly what happened! Go back! Go back now and dispose of them!"

"No," she whispered. Esme stood shakily and looked around. "Charles," she said as loudly as she could. She winced and brought a hand up to her throat. Her voice was raspy and it hurt her to speak. "What did you do to me?" She flinched once more at the pain.

Charles smirked as the two men next to him quickly left the room. "Esme, love. It's so good to see you again, completely recovered from your disease."

She gulped and took a step back when he moved forward. His brow raised and he rested his hand on his hip.

"Is there a problem? Is there some reason why you don't want me to be near?"

_Harry looking at her with wide eyes before being grabbed himself. _

His scream still rang in her ears.

"What did you do to my son?" she spat.

"You mean our son?"

"_My _son! You are no father to him!"

Esme stumbled back when he struck her across the face.

"And whose fault is that?" he hissed angrily.

She glared up at him, refusing to show that she was hurt. "A life without you had to be the best life I've given him. Now you tell me right now what you did with him!"

Charles gave her a charming smile, but she wasn't swayed. "As you wish, my dearest."

He walked over to the door and opened it, waving his hand to whoever was outside. Esme looked at him wearily when he smirked and threw the door open. A gasp of horror left her when a man came into view, carrying her beloved son around the waist. "Harry!" she cried, lurching forward, but Charles was quick in holding her back.

Harry grunted and squealed behind the cloth-like gag over his mouth. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and his legs kicked wildly as he held his bound arms up for his mother.

"Leave him alone!" she pleaded. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone! Please!"

Charles sighed in irritation. "Take him away."

"No! Please!" She balled her hands into fists and pounded Charles' chest angrily. Harry's screams grew louder as he was taken away from his mother once more. "You dreadful bastard!"

"That is enough!" The door slammed shut and she was thrown to the ground. "I've had it with your ungrateful attitude!"

"Ungrateful?" she scoffed. "What is there to be grateful for?!"

"I've given you everything. I bought you a new house, I had new clothes made for you, I even had a music box shipped from Austria after your parents told me how much you always wanted one!" his glare deepened as she rolled her eyes. "I treated you like a queen, Esme."

"You treated me like property, a present from my parents which you pretended to like but threw it in a closet when no longer being looked at!" she spat. "Only normal people don't go back to the object and start throwing it around their houses." In a rush of fury, he stomped over to her and held her by her chin. Esme groaned and tried to pull away but his arm snaked around her shoulders and held her close to him in a tight grip. "Let go of me!" she demanded, pushing her fists against him once more.

"Don't you know that whatever I do to you I do out of love?"

She stared up into his eyes and saw a false sincerity in them. She opened her mouth to respond, but instead, she laughed. Charles pulled back in surprise as she continued laughing at his statement. "That- that has to be the most ri-ridiculous excuse ever!" With a growl, he pushed her back on the ground, but instead of hearing her cry in pain, her laughter only grew louder.

"You loathsome woman," he hissed. Angrily, he stormed out of the room, leaving her alone in the dark. Her amusement died and she rested her head upon her knees.

_Harry_.

**~*~**

Harry's breath caught in his throat when the man before him took a knife out and advanced towards him. Harry's voice rose in panic as he moved away and pressed himself against the wall. "Relax," the man said impatiently. He pulled Harry's hands forward and cut the rope around it. With a growl, the boy launched forward and smacked the man right across the face.

The man stood, stunned for a second, before glaring at Harry and grabbing him by the arms. Harry began thrashing violently before stopping with a strangled gasp.

The blade his captor was holding had given him a shallow, but long, cut on his arm. More tears began to stream down his cheeks and sobs of pain left his mouth as held onto the cut.

"That's what naughty little boys get!" the man hissed in his face.

"Kerns!"

Harry, still sobbing, looked up to see the other mean man glaring at who he now knew was Kerns.

"M-Mr. Evenson-"

"Do explain why blood is pouring out of my son's arm."

Harry frowned and scooted towards the dark corner.

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Evenson. The boy was squirming and he hit the knife-"

"All you were told to do was to cut off the binds restricting him. The rope wasn't all the way up his arm, Kerns."

Kerns looked down like a child being scolded. "The boy struck me and-"

He was interrupted by Charles' delighted laughter. "Out, Kerns! Out!" The man nodded before quickly leaving the room. "It seems that we're more alike than I thought, Harold." Harry's frown deepened and he looked at the man with distrust. "Now, now son. Don't treat your father like that."

"Mommy said my daddy was dead," he told him flatly. He sniffled again as he remembered the stinging pain on his arm. Charles sighed and looked around the nearly empty room. The only thing that was keeping it from being barren was a simple bed on the other side of the room. He looked back at Harry before walking over to it and ripping a part of the think blanket off. With it, he crossed the room once more and fell to his knees before Harry. The boy let out an alarmed cry and moved away.

"Now, Harold, we'll have none of that."

He pulled the boy back and placed him on his lap. Harry looked away uncomfortably as the man who claimed to be his father wiped the cut before tying the makeshift tourniquet around his arm. "Thanks," he answered politely, but still with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"So…" Charles started with a smile. "Would you like to punish Kerns for hurting you?"

Harry's jaw dropped before he smacked the man before him like he did Kerns.

Charles stiffened before raising his hand to his face with a shaky breath. "Harold, you don't hit your-"

"Mr. Kerns isn't a nice person!" the boy shouted. "But I'm a nice person and I won't hurt anyone…" he paused before smacking Charles once more and pushing his shoulders. Charles lost his balance and fell onto his back with a groan. "Except for you!"

"I'm sure your mother didn't go around smacking people, did she?" he said angrily while raising himself up with his elbow.

Harry glared at him and looked away. "Auntie Lily smacks Uncle James when he's being silly and mean to her."

"I'm not being silly or mean to you."

The boy looked back at him sharply. Charles raised a brow at his son. He watched as the boy, with all his courage, stood up and walked towards him slowly. "You're being mean to my mommy." The boy stomped on Charles foot with all the strength he had. "I don't like when people are mean to my mommy." He took another step onto Charles' stomach.

Instead of pushing Harry off, Charles allowed the boy his fun.

"Especially ugly, mean people like you! I don't want you to be my daddy!"

Charles' eyes widened as the boy jumped up and landed back on his chest. "Alright! That's enough." He grabbed Harry by the waist and brought him over to the bed. "You need to rest, don't you, Harry? Not to worry. I'll check on you in the morning and you'll feel much better."

"I want mommy!"

"Well that just isn't going to happen, son-"

"You're not my daddy!"

"Yes I am!"

"I want a nice daddy who's handsome like me! Mommy said I'm handsome so my daddy has to be handsome too! You're not handsome!"

"I AM A VERY HANDSOME-" Charles stopped himself and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to control himself. "Go to sleep, Harold because if you don't…"

Harry crossed his arms, nearly daring the man to continue.

"If you won't be a good, little boy, I will make sure that your mommy is hurt very, very badly."

He shrunk back and his arms fell lamely at his sides. The tears that had disappeared came back as he thought of his mother. "I want my mommy," he cried.

Charles shook his head and walked towards the door. "Sorry, child, but I have to teach your mother to be a good wife before you can see her again."

"You're a mean, ugly-"

His eyes widened when Charles threw a hand over his small mouth. His 'father's' nails dug into his cheek and Harry couldn't help squealing in pain like before. "Listen, _son_. You're dispensable. Do you know what that means? Hmm?" Harry shook his head underneath the man's grip. "It means that I can throw you away and you'll never see you're mommy again because you aren't important. Do you want that to happen?"

"I am important!"

"Do you want that to happen?!"

"I'M IMPORTANT TO MOMMY!"

Charles gave him one last look before throwing him back on the bed and walking out of the room.

Harry growled and punched his fists into the mattress when Charles closed the door. He may have been five but he wasn't unintelligent. He knew that his mommy and he were in a lot of trouble with Charles.

* * *

"You. Aren't. LISTENING. TO ME!" James screamed in fury as he slammed his hand down on his desk. Jonathon stood behind him, waiting for him to finish. After all, you never messed with the head auror. No one in the room had noticed him until he stepped out of the shadows to pat James' back.

"Mr. Platt!" One of them stuttered out.

He nodded before looking back at the boy he came to know as one of his own. "Gentlemen," he started, "This Esme Evenson is not only James' dear friend, and her son isn't only his godson, but she is also Esme Platt, my only child. Now I know James is asking for a lot with the large number of men he asked to be on the mission and on such short notice as well, but just so you know…"

He pushed James aside and stood in the center before them. "If you do not find my daughter I will have each and every one of your heads to be hung up around my office as if you were all game I just happened to come across in the woods."

"Sir," one started. James groaned and whispered a slight 'Pettigrew' to the older man. Jonathon waved his hand, allowing the man to continue. "W-we really would love to help b-but…"

"But what?"

"This case has to do with muggles and-"

"If you didn't hear me," James said, raising his voice again. "Ms. Platt is a squib and her son is a wizard. This has everything to do with the wizarding world, especially with the heirs of one of the most influential wizarding families of America."

"I think you have heard Auror Potter," Jonathon said calmly. "Now you better start looking for my daughter and my grandson. I'm quite close friends with the minister. I'm sure he can fish up an excuse as to why twenty of his aurors suddenly disappeared."

**~*~**

_a few days later..._

With an anxious face, James walked into the room and stared in anguish at his wife. Lily was looking away from him, crying softly. "Lily Pad?" he asked hesitantly. She glanced at him before her gaze turned back to the window. "Lily, I promise we're going to find-"

"I' m the most attentive person in our family, you know."

He stopped, his grip on his hat tightening. "Lils…"

"I'm the most attentive person in our family…and I couldn't even realize someone on our property. I could spot the smallest spider, fifteen feet away, but I couldn't even hear the person behind me." Her hand quickly brushed against the bandage around her head, wincing when she reached the back. "If I had just not ignored the small sounds I heard, they would- Esme and Harry would still be safe!" James shook his head and sat next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and he brought her close to him. "James, I could have saved them," she wept.

"Darling, this isn't your fault."

"It is! It is my fault!"

"No," he told her firmly. "Stop berating yourself, Lily Evans Potter, because this is not your fault." He sniffed and looked at his hands. "It's none of our faults."

Lily looked up at her husband with sudden realization. "Oh James, James this isn't your fault either."

He scoffed. "I'm the head auror, a head auror with no vigilance. I promised her I'd keep them safe and…"

Lily closed her eyes and rested her head upon his chest. "James, we're going to get them back. We have to."

He nodded, determined. "When I find that little shit-"

"James!"

"I'll send him to Azkaban if I have to! Muggle or not!"

"James, you know how I hate to hear you swear."

He sighed in exasperation. "Esme, now is not the time to scold me for-"

The door swung open and the two looked up in question. "Mr. Potter?" The nurse asked. He nodded in response. "Some of your men have firecalled. They said it's very important that you respond, something about your case."

James was off the bed in less then a second. "Tell them I'll be right there!"

"No," Lily commanded. "Tell them to come here, to this room."

He looked at her, surprised. "Lily, you know-"

"I don't care, James," she told him with a warning tone. "I need to know what's going on." She nodded kindly at the nurse, who left quickly. "I have to know about this, James, you need to let me hear it."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Woman, you will get me in trouble with the minister one day!"

"James!" Pettigrew called as he rushed into the room. Young Shacklebolt and Moody, new to being aurors, were right behind him. "We just found out more information about this Evenson character."

"Well?" Peter looked at Lily hesitantly. James waved his hand. "Don't mind her, just continue."

Peter nodded before looking at the papers in his hands. "W-well, Charles Evenson is actually not what he seems to be. A wizard was born into his family-"

"He's a wizard?" James asked in disbelief.

Peter nodded again with a frown. "Our sentiments exactly, but soon after we found out that it was his brother."

"So he would have been fully aware of anything magical," Lily whispered.

"Exactly, but along with that…"

"Well spit it out, Peter," James said.

"It's been recorded that he hates, is nearly disgusted really, by magic. There were claims from neighbors where they lived of screams from the Evenson house whenever the parents were out, or Charles leaving Matthew locked outside. They were quickly pushed aside though. As you know, the Evenson family is quite the influential family in the muggle world."

"And what of his parents? They didn't know of this?"

Peter sighed. "James, let's not be ridiculous. I may not be the most intelligent man in the world, but even I know that a parent would rather deny anything negative said about their children then believe it. Besides, what would have that done to their reputation in society."

James groaned and turned towards the wall, not wanting to show such anger in front of his wife. "He could have charmed his way into getting connections in the wizarding world as well! It's the only explanation on how the wards around the Platt's house fell."

"But he hates magic. Why would he want anything to do with wizards and witches?"

"Evenson is a man of power who will make contacts and connections with anyone, even if he hates them. He may not like us, but he sure as hell won't turn down the opportunity of having that much control in his hands. He just has to find the lowliest idiots who wouldn't curse him from here to France."

**~*~**

Charles held up the spoon in boredom one last time, waiting for Esme to swat it back to the floor. "Please. Don't. You have to eat," he drawled monotonously, making it obvious that he didn't care about her well being.

"Have you fed my son?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Kerns is-"

"You're trying to poison him, aren't you? Well I won't have it! You tell that Kerns to get away from Harold!"

Charles rolled his eyes and threw the bowl over his shoulder. It clattered for a few seconds before finally stopping. "Listen, sweetheart. Harry isn't being poisoned. In fact, he's probably being a spoiled nuisance like his mother and slapping Kerns across the face right now." At Esme's face, he held up his hand and continued. "Relax, pet. Kerns has been given the orders of taking the hits."

"What?! You're teaching Harry to be abusive, to be an animal like you!"

"Harsh words." He tilted his head and shrugged. "I don't care. Now I am going to give you another chance to answer this question politely. This time, no spitting, no kicking, no smacking, not anything and if you do something disrespectful I will make sure that Harry will be receiving your punishment, is that clear?"

Esme looked down at her feet before nodding.

"Good. Now the question is changing because I'm not a very big fan of Harold anymore so are you going to come back home with me and live a happy lifestyle and forget all about that little brat -" his hand descended upon her cheek sharply when she opened her mouth to respond, "About to interrupt me again, hmm? If you keep doing that you'll never hear the end of the deal!" She glared at him before giving him one stiff nod. "You can either come freely with me or I can kill your son before your eyes, find your precious James and Lily, kill them too, and then just drag you along back home so you can live in your guilt for being a sinful, horrible person."

She cried silently at the thought of going back to her old life with him but knowing that Harry wouldn't have to go with her was at least a bit comforting. If her choice was to leave with Charles to keep Harry safe, she'd do it. The beating she received would be worth it if her Harry didn't have to suffer. "How will I know you won't kill him? How will I know you will leave them alone?"

Charles grinned at her. With a snap of his fingers, the guard at the door looked up, nodded and walked out.

"W-what is he doing?" she stuttered.

"Who? Crabbe? Oh, he's not going to harm one hair on Harry's head. He will, however, be delivering your boy to Auror Headquarters."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in shock. "Did you say auror?"

A cruel laugh left him and he turned away. "Always have your contacts, Esme. It'll keep you successful in life."

"How do you know about the wizarding world, Charles? You're influential, but you aren't so powerful to know about it," she spat.

He gave her a glance before scoffing and looking away. "Matthew is a mudblood."

Esme gasped and her hand flew to her heart in a natural reaction. She had met Matthew at their wedding and was absolutely charmed by the man. She was confused at why he was so cold to his brother and it wasn't until later that she realized why he hated Charles so much. "He- he's a wizard? So then he knew about my family when he came to the wedding!"

"Indeed, he did, and so did I. Of course, everyone knew of the Platts..." Charles answered, "but I told him that if he ever said anything to you about it I'd kill his wife and his son." He turned away but Esme could still hear the words he was muttering. "Stupid mudblood was always jealous of me. He was so smug when he became a wizard."

"You delusional fool, I'd wager he didn't care one cent about whether you were more successful than him or not, even in schoolboy days! And how do you even know that disgusting, horrid _word_!"

He rolled his eyes and ignored her tone. "The brat came home after his first year, crying about how the purebloods were making fun of him. One of his kinder classmates was nice enough to tell him what _mudblood_ meant."

"That's horrible," she murmured.

Charles looked at her and scoffed in his laughter. "There's no need to become maternal, _mother_," he mocked.

She glared before turning away. "I want to see the head auror take Harry away from this place and only then will I leave with you."

"Fair deal."

**~*~**

"Potter."

James looked up at the call of his name. He nodded, allowing the man to continue, but looked back down at the papers he was looking at. "Yes? Is it important? I'm working on a case right now so-"

"Yes, there's someone outside that may just help you with your case, James."

He looked back at him in interest. "Really?"

"Said he was sent here by Evenson himself. Says that the man has a proposition for you and that Mrs. Evenson-"

"Ms. Platt," James said, gritting his teeth.

"…that Ms. Platt agreed to."

James flinched and closed his eyes. He rubbed his forehead and stood straight with a hand on his hip. Whatever Esme agreed to do it was definitely ridiculous and stupid. "Well then, let's not keep this man waiting."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for the wonderful reviews again! I'm happy to know that you like it. It makes me feel bubbly, lol. I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. They respectively belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 3: Goodbye**

Kerns walked into the room and glared at the sleeping boy before him. The consistent stubbornness and unyielding defiance was really starting to get on his nerves. There was nothing he could do or say to calm Harry down. "Boy," he called. Harry stirred and turned his back to Kerns. The man rolled his eyes and walked up to the bed. "Hey, you!" He shouted as he took Harry by the shoulder and began shaking him. The boy groaned and opened his eyes to glare up at him. "Time to wake up, kid."

"Why?" Harry moaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You're going home."

"I'm going home?" he asked with hope. He sat up with a smile. "Sorry for always being mean to your Mr. Kerns but you're mean to me and my mommy too. Mommy is going to be so happy that we're going home!"

Kerns swallowed and looked away in guilt as Harry got off the bed in excitement and ran out of the room. He wasn't expecting Harry to suddenly become so kind to him, especially after all he had done. The happiness in Harry's eyes was like a sharp thorn stabbing his chest.

How was he supposed to tell the boy that his mother wouldn't be going home with him?

"Where's the bathroom again, Mr. Kerns?" he heard Harry call from outside.

He looked up and stood shakily. "It- to the left, boy. The door on the left."

"Thank you! Oh, Mommy's going to be so happy! Will I see mommy today?"

Kerns nodded slowly as he guided Harry to the bathroom. "You'll see your mother today, Harry."

Harry squealed in excitement as he got into the bathroom. "What about Mr. Charles? Is Mr. Charles going to go away? Will he leave us alone now?"

"He'll leave _you_ alone, Harry. I promise."

**~*~**

A bright smile stretched across Esme's face when she saw her Harry run into the room. His eyes sparkled as he leaped into her arms and kissed her cheek. "Mommy! We're going home! Mr. Kerns said Mr. Charles would leave us alone now!" She pushed her tears down as she held him close for the last time. "Mommy? Aren't you happy? We can see Auntie Lily and Uncle James again."

"Of course, I'm happy, sweetie. You're going to be safe, away from Mr. Charles."

"So are you," he said in confusion. Esme bit her lip and shook her head slowly. "Mommy? Aren't you coming home?"

"You're such a beautiful boy, do you know that sweetie?"

"Momma," he protested, pushing her hand away when she reached up to stroke his cheek. "Momma, what's happening?"

"Your momma is staying with me," Charles answered when he walked into the room. Harry looked up with a shocked look before tightening his grip on Esme. "So why don't you hop off of your mother and I'll go bring you to that useless uncle of yours."

"No! No, momma has to come!"

"Listen, Harold, you are trying my patience-"

"Momma is coming with me." Harry seethed as he glared at the man before him. He got off of Esme's lap and stomped his foot down with finality. "Go away! You're a mean person who should be locked away in an asylum!"

"How do you even know what an asylum is?!" Charles roared in irritation.

"Auntie Lily told Uncle James she was going to send him to an asylum if he didn't stop acting silly," he said, crossing his arms. "Now go away! Mommy doesn't want to stay with you!"

"Oh that's quite an obvious observation, but as you can also see, I don't care." Suddenly the door burst open and James walked in, confidence written on his face. "That was entirely dramatic and unnecessary. I'm going to have to fix that door now. How does that make you feel?"

"Shut up, Evenson," James sneered. "What's this agreement that you've made with Esme?"

The woman stood, clearing her throat. "Harry is free if I stay behind with Charles-"

"And you'll never hear from both of us again," Charles finished with a sadistic grin.

"Unacceptable," the auror shouted. He took Harry into his arms before pulling his wand out and pointing it at Evenson. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now and just leave with the two." James' eyes widened when he felt a wand press into the back of his neck. Pettigrew, Shacklebolt and Moody swept into the room quickly to defend him, but James held his hand up when he saw another wand aimed at Harry's head. "Stand down," he commanded.

"You'll leave with the brat alive or dead, it really doesn't matter to me, but don't think you'll be leaving with the both of them."

"You're willing to kill your son just to keep a wife you treat like a dog?" James hissed in anger.

Charles shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not a person who enjoys children. I thought I could be…but I'm not. In fact, why don't I just kill him now?" The man took a gun out of his pocket, ignoring Esme's sobs.

"James!" The woman cried. "James, get him out of here! Get him out of here now!"

"I'll find you, Esme," he promised. Tears leaked from his eyes as he held Harry close to him. His godson was crying freely as well, pleading for his mother. "I'll tear this country apart looking for you."

"Goodbye, Auror Potter," Charles drawled.

Esme watched as Charles' henchmen pressed a newspaper against each auror. Suddenly the three disappeared and she was left alone with her husband and his loyal followers. "The portkey was an ingenious invention, wasn't it Esme darling?"

She looked up at him, and in a very unladylike moment, spit on his face. Charles closed his eyes and slowly brought a hand up to his face. He wiped her saliva away with a finger before stretching his palm out and smacking her across the face. "I could still find him and kill him. Remember that, my _precious_ Esme."

"Burn in hell!" she muttered.

Charles growled and pushed her towards the door. "Get that portkey object ready," he said to his men. "And make sure this one stays in one place. We leave in ten minutes."

* * *

_1923_

"It's been two years," James growled. "We're full-grown wizards and you're telling me that there is nothing? NOTHING?!"

Peter flinched and backed away. "W-well James-"

"Do you know what it's like to go home and have a seven year old boy ask you if you found his mother yet?" James fell into his seat and head dropped into his hands. "Just… get out. Mr. Platt is coming today, send him straight through."

"Yes sir," Peter nearly whispered. He walked to the door and hesitated. "I really am sorry, James. We've really been trying our best."

"I know, Peter," he answered softly.

James sighed when he was finally by himself. He looked around the room before his eyes stopped at the telephone before him. He reached out and picked it up, ready to dial, but put it back after a second of thought. He still didn't understand how to use the blasted thing. Instead, he got up and walked over to the fireplace. After throwing some floo powder in and bending down into the flames he saw his living room. Lily was sitting on the couch with Harry, who was reading a book out loud. James listened to his wife help Harry annunciate the words and after a few more seconds James cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Harry looked up with a smile. "Uncle James!" he said happily. "Did you hear? Aunt Lily said my reading is getting better!"

"And so is his writing," the redheaded witch stated proudly.

"That's wonderful, Harry," James said with a grin. "Your grandfather is coming soon and then we'll be coming home just in time for dinner."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. "We remember, Uncle James!"

"Oh I know you do. You're a smart boy, after all." Harry blushed and looked back at James. "I just wanted to see how everyone was doing."

Lily smiled sadly and pulled Harry into her lap. "We're doing fine, James."

Harry nodded before staring down at the floor. "Uncle James…" he started slowly.

The auror closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry… I… we're going to find something, soon. I promise."

"You said that already," the boy murmured sadly.

James reeled back, not knowing how to respond. Lily stroked Harry's hair and kissed his cheek softly. "Harry darling, why don't you go up to your room? Clean it up so when your grandfather comes to see you he'll see how neat you are."

The boy rolled his eyes and hopped off Lily's lap. She watched him slowly make his way up the stairs. "What's really going on, James?" Lily nearly whispered when she was sure that Harry was gone.

The dark-haired man shook his head sadly. "There isn't one trace Lils. It's as if they vanished off the face of the earth. Pettigrew just came back from Chicago, nothing. The others that were scouting different areas came back with the same conclusion. The department is ready to close this."

"No," she gasped. "It was only a few places they checked! That can't be it, James!"

"It's been two years, Lily," James told her. "That's the longest we've held a search and it's only because I'm head auror. I'm holding it out for as long as I can but it's been so long without not so much as one clue."

"What will we do if they stop it?" she sobbed as quietly as she could.

He shook his head. "Make it a personal search, I guess. I'll take time off work, quit, I don't know. I just…" he looked up, his hazel eyes filled with tears. With a moan of despair, he walked through the floo and into Lily's arms. The redhead held him closely as he cried into her shoulder silently. "Why can't we find her?"

**~*~**

Charles stretched with a smile on his face and turned to throw an arm over Esme. His eyes opened and he looked at the empty space next to him. The good mood he was in vanished and he got up with a growl. Throwing the covers off of his legs, he pushed his feet into his slippers, threw a robe on, and marched down the stairs, making sure that Esme could hear the stomping of his feet. When he got to the kitchen, he found his wife sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Good morning," he tried.

Esme snorted into her cup of coffee and continued to ignore him.

"Is that all you're ever going to do? Read the paper? No more gardening, no more decorating, just reading the stupid paper every day?"

He was greeted by silence.

Charles rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He threw his arms around her waist and nuzzled her cheek with his. "Come now, darling, didn't we have fun last night?"

"I was lying lifeless," she drawled. "You seemed so excited by that. Here I thought you were having your little rendezvous with pretty, young girls. If I knew that you were romancing corpses, I would have acted a bit more lively in bed to keep you away."

"That is enough, you insolent witch!" He cried, pulling her out of her chair.

"You're holding my arms much too roughly, darling," she told him sarcastically. His grip tightened as he glared at her.

"Keep reading the news, Esme Evenson. One of these days, I promise to give you a story that will shut even your incessant banter."

"What are you trying to say, Charles?" She hissed dangerously.

He smirked and threw her back in the chair. "This was a pleasant conversation. I'll be getting ready to leave for the day."

"Empty promises," she told him with a smirk. "That's all you ever give me. Empty promises lead to empty threats, Charles." He pushed her back and walked away. Esme glared at his retreating back as she threw her paper down on the table. How dare he threaten her?!

"Merry Christmas, darling!"

"Open your presents, Harry!"

Harry smiled as his grandmother and grandfather sat down on the couch while James took the spot next to him on the floor. Lily was standing by the door, fiddling with the new magic camera they bought. "This thing is ridiculous!" She whined. "What's so special about this one anyway? The old one we had was just fine. And look how big this one is!"

"Lily, stop complaining!" James told her with a smile. "This one you can carry around, not like that large muggle one that needs to be on a stand! And you don't even have to put that silly black cloth over you!"

"That's a rather old model," Lily said, frowning.

"Oh just take the pictures!"

"I don't know how!"

Harry giggled at their bickering as he reached for his first present. He laid it on his lap and tugged on the bow that held the box together. "Go on," Mary encouraged. "You'll love it, I know you will!"

They watched the boy pull the box cover off and a surprised gasp filled the room. "Grandmother," he said giddily. "I love it!" With delicate movements, he slowly took out the papers that were inside.

"Music!" James said. "Piano sheets! Isn't this wonderful, Harry? You can learn new songs now."

Harry nodded before placing them back in the box. "May I open one more?"

They looked at each other in confusion. "Son… you can open all of your presents?"

"I'd like to put the last one away."

"Why?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Well…if Momma comes back then I can open them with her…because she's missing Christmas."

They stared at Harry sadly. "I think mommy would have loved it if you opened all of your presents, Harry."

He nodded slowly before pushing one of the gifts aside. "I think I'll save it. I wish I did this last year."

"Sweetheart," Mary started.

"Can you put this in the closet, grandmother?" he asked politely. She hesitated before softly taking the box away from him and walked into the hallway.

"Are you sure, Harry?" James nearly pleaded.

"Very."

**~*~**

"I've had enough of you, woman!" Charles shouted. He spluttered when the necklace was flung at his chest before the box it was held in smacked him right on the forehead.

"Well I've had enough of you!" Esme shrieked, heading for the stairs as quickly as she could. He growled and pulled her off the first step.

"When are you going to stop being so insubordinate?!"

"When are you going to realize that I'd rather be dead than be with you?"

He glared. "Are you ever going to forget about that insolent brat?"

Esme glared at him as she pushed him away. "What kind of ridiculous question is that? He's my son and you took me away from him. I love him more than my own life." She saw a flash of anger in his eyes at her statement. "Please, Charles, I never loved you. Don't fool yourself into thinking that Harry took me away from you when I never even cared one ounce for you." She nearly snorted but the look on his face stopped her.

"You think this is humorous?" he sneered. "I'll give you a Christmas you'll never forget, Esme Evenson."

"Platt," she muttered. The man gave her one last glare before grabbing his coat and walking towards the door.

"Merry Christmas, darling," he told her with a smirk.

The door slammed shut before she could say anything.

**~*~**

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle Cullen turned and smiled at his 'son.' Edward gave him a hesitant smile in return. Internally, Carlisle couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. Edward was still feeling guilty after his rebellious streak, not to mention leaving his sire by himself once more. "Did you like the piano?" he asked.

Edward grinned and nodded. "I love it. This will be my favorite house since it is here. I've never owned such a beautiful piano before."

"You don't think you deserve it," he stated intuitively.

"No…I don't."

Carlisle sighed and rested a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward, I can not blame you for your decision, I hope you know that."

"I do understand, Carlisle, however, I find your forgiveness inexplicable. I…" a look of sadness came over his face. "If I had any doubt of how horrid a creature I am before, it has all been made clear. I am a true monster, Carlisle."

"I wish you wouldn't think that way, son."

"I took innocent lives."

"You took the lives of criminals, murderers… stop punishing yourself. If not forever, then at least for Christmas."

Edward smiled and gave Carlisle a small laugh. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Merry Christmas, Edward. I hope you are at least a bit joyful."

"…I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. You were already lonely before me-"

"What have I told you about reading my mind," he joked.

Edward grinned and looked up to the sky. "I will stop isolating myself, Carlisle. I promise. No more drowning in angst…for now."

"For now," Carlisle nodded, knowing the guilt would remain with Edward forever.

* * *

Esme woke and turned her head to find Charles back from wherever he had gone. It had been two weeks since the Christmas affair and he still hadn't spoken to her, thank the Lord. She rolled her eyes and got up, wrapping her robe around her and walking out of the room. Charles' lackey was standing by the door, holding her newspaper. She glared at him warningly before snatching it out of his hands. "Thank you oh so much, Martin," she told him sarcastically. The man grunted before crossing his arms and spreading his legs even further to block any attempt of escape. "It's been two years and you still don't trust me?" she gasped. "Really, Martin. I'm hurt."

"Sorry, Miss Esme," he grumbled. "Off to the kitchen before you wake the boss."

She laughed and walked away. Martin was at least bearable. He didn't push her around like the others did. He may have been helping the lowest scum of the earth, but Martin wasn't that bad of a man.

With deft swiftness, Esme swiped the cup of water Martin must have laid out for her. The sound of her sipping broke the silence in the room and she hummed when she felt the cold fluid rush down her throat. "This water is wonderful, Martin," she said, loud enough for the man to hear outside. "The other brutes always give me warm water. Thank you for the consideration."

"Yes, Miss Esme." The grumbled response was so low she almost didn't hear it.

A smile broke out on her face. "Anything good in the headlines, Martin?"

"Nothing, Miss Esme. Four cows stolen from a wealthy farm. Little boy died."

"Oh dear," Esme gasped, a frown appearing. "How?" She opened the paper quickly to look for the article.

"Influenza."

"That's horrible," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know what I would do if that happened to my…" she trailed off and stared at the paper with wide eyes.

There, on the side of the front page, was a picture of her Harry. "Boy Dies of Rare Influenza," she read shakily, her hands trembling and causing the paper to shake.

"That's the one," Martin confirmed.

"This can't be real," Esme whispered. "This is all a lie. That boy can't be dead."

Martin walked in, an odd look on his face as he gave her a confused frown. "He is, Miss Esme. Doctor's comment and all. Even interviewed his guardians."

"It could have been easily falsified," she shouted, throwing the paper at the man. "It's not true, I know it!"

"Miss Esme-"

She threw her chair aside as she moved to retrieve the newspaper she had discarded. She looked at the article and tears sprung to her eyes. _"8__th__ January 1923. A rare, fatal case of influenza struck the town of… four people suffered the illness: Meredith Dawson, John... Although the sickness was only thought to have occurred in adults, it has been found that one boy, Harold James Platt, age 7, fell ill and was immediately… Platt was the grandson of well-known entrepreneur Jonathon Platt… Along with his grandfather, Platt is survived through his grandmother, his guardians and his mother." _Esme shook with fury as she broke into sobs. James had made a comment of her disappearance and how Harry had been anticipating for her return. _"You have your statement now leave us be," _the quote continued. _"Our family has had to great losses. We do not need the world knowing of our pain!" _

"Miss Esme," Martin said hesitantly. He raised a hand before dropping his arm and walking out of the room. She hugged the paper to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Good morning, darling!"

Esme turned sharply and stared at the man before her.

"How's the paper this morning?"

"You revolting, unimaginable bastard." She shook her head, crumpling the newspaper in her hand and throwing it at him like she did Martin. "You despicable monster! What have you done?!"

"I assure you, Esme, I have not one idea of what you speak of."

"Don't lie to me!" She cried. Charles hid his shock when she slammed into him, causing them to crash into the counter. "What did you do, Charles? Did you use your stupid connections to make this article? How much did you pay them to do this? How much for you to produce this horrid lie?!"

His eyes narrowed and he grasped the hands that were beating his chest. "I only made one deal with a journalist for that lovely little quote Potter _'stated'_, darling. Besides that, only a few number of doctors, two pathologists and one man to kill-"

"NO!"

"-your precious little brat. The other four were just wasting space, no one to care for them, so their deaths weren't important, but your beloved Harry…"

"STOP LYING!"

Charles chuckled as he pulled her closer to whisper into her ear. "Tom Riddle, that's the name of the man who killed your beautiful son."

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" she sobbed.

"He told me every detail, every squirm of pain, ever shout of agony…"

"Stop it, Charles! Stop it!"

"How the light left Harold's eyes-"

A resounding smack echoed in the kitchen before she escaped from his grip. Tears poured down her cheek as she reached the drawer she wanted and pulled out a knife. She held it up, threateningly, and Charles raised his hands calmly in surrender. "Tell me the truth!" she demanded through her tears. "Tell me!"

Charles tilted his head and grinned. "Tom has the rest of your _loving_ family right now. He told me he's taken quite a liking to Potter's wife."

"Tell me the truth, I said!"

"He's probably raping her in front of James right now."

She shrieked in anger before thrusting her arm through the air. Charles gave a cry of pain as he fell to his knees. The knife was sticking out of the top of his arm, blood gushing out of the wound. Martin hurried in and observed the scene.

"Miss Esme," he nearly whispered.

"Monsters," she wept. "The whole lot of you! You're all heartless beasts!"

Martin moved to seize her but she picked a glass vase from the counter and hurled it at the man's head. Martin crumbled to the floor, no sign of consciousness. As quickly as she could, she made her way to Charles's office and looked around his desk. She opened a drawer and was relieved when she found a stack of bills lying in the back of it. She went back into the hallway grabbed her jacket out of the coat closet. After stuffing the money into her pocket, she looked back into the kitchen to make sure Charles was incapacitated. The man was desperately trying to pull the blade out of his arm.

"If you thought this would make me forget him over time, you're a fool, Charles!" She ran towards the door and looked back for a second. "If I… if I find out that… pray that you're dead by the time I get back to kill you."

With that, she slammed the door behind her and ran as fast as she could.

_Not her Harry. Please let it be a lie._

**AN: Hey, sorry the chapter sucks. I rushed a bit so I could get it out to you. If there are any errors, factual, gramatical, anything, just tell me and i'll fix it. **

**Chapter 4 Preview:**

_James and Lily watched as Harry ran around the yard, laughing as he chased a bird. "You were right, James," Lily told him with a kiss on his cheek. "Getting away from home for a few days was exactly what he needed."_

_~*~_

_Esme pushed the broken door out of her way and walked into the house. A sob escaped from her as she looked around. Not only was it empty, but shattered glass covered almost every inch of the floor. Blood marks trailed to the door, picture frames were laying broken on the carpet and tables were overturned. _

_~*~_

"_Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little longer?" Mary asked with a frown on her face. _

"_We're sure, Mary," James said, gratitude shining in his eyes. "It's time to go back anyway. Harry's school is starting again."_

"_And Uncle James has to get back to the search," Harry informed her. Everyone froze at his words. James swallowed before nodding his head stiffly. _

_~*~_

"_Oh My God," Lily exclaimed as she ran towards their house. "What happened?! What happened to our home?!" _

"_Lily, wait! Someone could still be in there!" James made to grab her but she was too fast. _

"_Aunt Lily!" Harry cried in panic. _

_~*~_

_Charles pulled at the bandage around his arm to make sure it was tight. "Did you find her?" he asked. "That little hag will regret every little-"_

"_Mr. Evenson, that's actually what we wanted to tell you about." _

"_What?"_

"_Garrison followed her to the train station, even all the way to the house to make sure she saw it but…"_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sup! …that's it I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively. **

**Chapter 4: Passing Time **

James and Lily watched Harry run around the yard, laughing as he chased a bird. "You were right, James," Lily told him with a kiss on his cheek. "Getting away from home for a few days was exactly what he needed."

"He just needs a break from such a familiar place," he stated, "and he hasn't been here in ages."

"And it's free," Lily laughed. Mary and Jonathon snorted behind them.

"If that's why you came here then we're going to start charging you for rent," Jonathon joked.

"Leave them. When they come back one day, we'll just send them to the dirty inn at the edge of town," Mary teased. James faked anger as he threw a hand over his heart.

"You would turn your favorite son away?"

"You're our only 'son', James," Jonathon drawled. "And yes I would, unappreciative brat."

"How dare you, old man!"

"What's that?" he asked with a warning tone.

"Err…nothing. I said that you're the epitome of graciousness and I should be more thankful for your generosity."

"Nice try, darling," Lily chuckled. A cry of "Aunt Lily" broke their banter. Harry ran into her arms and Lily groaned at the sudden weight. "I won't be able to carry you soon, Harry."

"Why, Aunt Lily?" the boy asked in confusion.

"You're getting much too heavy!"

When everyone laughed, Harry blushed and hastily began to change the subject. "Aunt Lily, the bird flew away. I have no one to play with anymore."

"Would you like to chase Uncle James around then?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Oh no, Aunt Lily. I was hoping I could get a puppy."

James gaped. "You'd rather play with a dog than you're good ole' Uncle James?"

Harry looked around at the others. "Yes, that's what I just said, Uncle James. Your hearing must be going now that you're very old."

Lily tried to hide her laughter unlike Mary and Jonathon who cackled openly at James' expense. "I am not old, you little troublemaker!" James exclaimed. He pulled Harry out of Lily's arms before laying him across his lap. "I'll show you who's old!"

"Aunt Lily, make him stop!" Harry struggled against James as the man tickled him mercilessly. "Auntie Lily!"

The old, affectionate title made everyone stop in surprise. Lily, the first to react, quickly pulled Harry back to her and hugged him tightly. "Auntie Lily?" the boy asked.

"It's nothing, sweetheart," Lily whispered. "I'm just trying to save you from your mean Uncle James."

"You did! Thank you very much," he told her, leaning up and kissing her cheek. "Oh look the bird is back! I guess I don't need a puppy after all!" He hopped down and ran back, leaving the others alone.

"He called me Auntie, again," Lily said, sheer joy shining from her eyes.

**~*~**

"_Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little longer?" Mary asked with a frown on her face. _

"_We're sure, Mary," James said, gratitude shining in his eyes. "It's time to go back anyway. Harry's school is starting again."_

"_And Uncle James has to get back to the search," Harry informed her. Everyone froze at his words. James swallowed before nodding his head stiffly. _

"_He-he's right. I have to get back to the important matters." _

_Harry smiled at his grandparents one last time and stood on his tiptoes as they leaned down to receive his kiss. He pressed his lips on their cheeks and waved his hand. "Goodbye grandpa, bye grandma!"_

"_When are you going to tell him that they stopped the search?" Jonathon whispered to James as Lily walked with Harry to their car. _

"_It doesn't matter," the hazel-eyed man nearly hissed. "I'll be searching for her anyway. Pettigrew has agreed to help me but I'm not supposed to tell anyone because he m-might lose his j-job," James imitated the man's fearful stuttering with annoyance. _

"_Now, now James. He's helping you when he could have easily told the others what you were doing. Then __**you**__ would have lost __**your**__ job." _

_James frowned. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just- I can't believe they closed the case. Right on Christmas too." _

"Harry? Wake up, darling."

Green eyes appeared behind the boys black bangs and he looked around blearily. "Where are we now, Aunt Lily?"

We're just a few minutes away from home, sweetie."

"We aren't on the train anymore?"

"No, Harry," James laughed. "I carried you into the car so you didn't have to wake up."

"Thank you," he yawned in response.

"It isn't a…" James trailed off as they turned off the dirt road and he saw there house. "Dear Merlin," he whispered in horror.

"What is it, James?" Lily asked, still looking at Harry to make sure he was okay.

"Lily, Lily look!" He stopped in front of the house and got out a quickly as he could. "Oh My God, oh dear Lord!"

Lily, still not having glanced at the house, got out of the car before opening the back to grab Harry. "Would you just tell me what-"

"Lily! Our house!"

At his alarmed tone, she looked up and stared at what was remaining of the house. "Auntie Lily!" Harry shouted in fear. "What happened?!"

Oh My God," Lily exclaimed as she ran towards their house. "What happened?! What happened to our home?!"

"Lily, wait! Someone could still be in there!" James made to grab her but she was too fast.

"Aunt Lily!" Harry cried in panic.

"Oh my God!" They heard her cry from inside. "James everything! There's blood everywhere!"

"Harry, you stay in this car, do you hear me?" James ordered as he closed the door and took his wand out.

"But Uncle James!"

"Get down! Don't let yourself be seen!"

Tears began to pour out of his eyes as he curled up on the on the seat.

James reached in and stroked his cheek before closing the last door and walking towards the house with his pointed forward. "Lily? Lily, are you okay?" He called out as he stepped over the door. She appeared before him, tear stains on her cheeks. "James, there's blood everywhere! I don't understand! What could have happened- I…" she trailed off when she saw something behind her husband. "Move out of the way," she whispered before getting on her knees.

"Lily, get up!" he said, looking around quickly to make sure no one was in their house.

A pained sob escaped her. The door had been splintered, sharp edges sticking out at every direction. A familiar looking cloth was stuck onto one of the points. She tugged it off and her weeping grew louder. "Lily…what is it?" he asked softly.

She brought it up for him to look at.

James watched as the cloth grew longer, revealing itself from underneath the door. His eyes widened and he stumbled back. His breath grew labored and his vision blurred from the tears that were building up in his eyes.

In Lily's hand was an old but well-maintained jacket.

And it was Esme's.

The one that they bought for Esme a month into her marriage with Charles.

* * *

Charles pulled at the bandage around his arm to make sure it was tight. "Did you find her?" he asked. "That little hag will regret every little-"

"Mr. Evenson, that's actually what we wanted to tell you about."

"What?"

"Garrison followed her to the train station, even all the way to the house to make sure she saw it but…"

"Garrison, what?" he snarled. When no one answered him his anger grew tenfold. "Where is Garrison?"

"Get him," he heard one of the men whisper.

The door opened and Garrison was pulled in from where he was waiting. "Oh good," Charles exclaimed sarcastically. "Now where is my _darling_ wife?"

Garrison cleared his throat as he looked down at his feet. "I followed her like you ordered, sir, all the way to the Potters' residence." With a gulp, the man looked back up. "Once we got to the house, I tried to capture her, sir, really I did! She's incredibly quick, you'd think she was a-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Garrison flinched and stepped back. "I followed her out of the house, ran after her but I lost her once we got into the woods. When I finally did find her she was standing on the edge of the cliff. I tried to stop her, sir, I really tried." A sad look came on Garrison's face before he straightened and looked away. "She jumped before I could grab her."

Charles stiffened and his face turned into a dark shade of red. The man closed his eyes and pointed towards the door. "Out," he growled. "All of you! Out!" The men hurried to obey him. Once alone, Charles opened his eyes again. He looked around as he felt hollowness in his stomach. What the hell would he say to the press?

Of course, he would play the character of a heartbroken husband, but after that? Surely that damn Potter would finally find him. He'd be tortured and ridiculed.

Charles shook his head. He wouldn't have any of that. He was an Evenson, after all.

He needed to leave, and quick.

Brushing imaginary dust off his lapel, he stood and looked at his watch. "Many things to settle. I need to get to work if I want to leave by tomorrow morning."

And with that, he moved on from Esme Platt. Women were indispensable, weren't they? He was still young. He could charm another young lady to be his new little toy.

**~*~**

James snatched the jacket from Lily's hand. He stuck his hands into the pockets and searched through them. In one, he found a few dollars and coins. Dropping them on the floor, he looked at his other findings. "A ticket," he murmured. Quickly, he flipped it over to read the information. "She was in Philadelphia. Philadelphia, all along," he whispered angrily. Quickly, he took Lily by the arm and dragged her out.

"James, you're hurting me!" She cried. He stopped and looked at her in shock.

"I… I'm sorry, Lily. I swear I didn't mean it."

She nodded, still shaken. "W-what are you going to do?"

"You are taking Harry with you on the first train back to Ohio."

"What?" The boy shouted, raising his head from where he was hiding. "Why? What's going on?"

"Harry," James said in all seriousness. "You trust Aunt Lily's driving right?" The boy nodded slowly. "You two are going back to the train station and you're going back to your grandparents' house. I'll meet you two very soon, but right now I have to figure out who destroyed our house, okay?"

"Uncle James, what if they take you?!" the boy said in panic. "Auntie Lily, make him stop!"

Lily shook her head and kissed James softly. "Come on, Harry. We're going back." She opened the front door and gave James a little wave. He stepped forward and leaned into her to kiss her one last time. "Get out of here as fast as you can. And don't do anything stupid. Promise me."

She nodded. "I promise. Don't get yourself killed, James Potter," she warned him. "If you do, I will be severely angry, I hope you know."

"Uncle James!" Harry pleaded desperately. "Please don't leave me, please!"

James opened the door and gave Harry a hug. "I'll be okay, alright, son?"

"Uncle James, what if it's Charles," Harry cried into his shoulder. "He'll take you away too!"

"If it's Charles," James said with determination, "I will squash him like a bug."

"Godfather's honor?"

"Godfather's honor," he swore. "Now go. Kiss your grandmother's cheek for me."

"I love you, Uncle James," he sniffled.

James smiled and kissed his cheek before the car drove away from him. He looked around slowly and rubbed his eyes before tears could blur his vision. After a few more seconds, he went back into the house and walked towards the fireplace. Picking up some falling floo powder, he threw it into the fireplace and shouted his destination. He stumbled out and fell onto his back, looking up emptily. The other aurors looked at him in shock. The graceful Auror Potter_ never_ fell.

James sat up and rubbed the bottom of his back. "I need some of you to search through hospitals with me."

_Esme pushed the broken door out of her way and walked into the house. A sob escaped from her as she looked around. Not only was it empty, but shattered glass covered almost every inch of the floor. Blood marks trailed to the door, picture frames were laying broken on the carpet and tables were overturned._

Esme blearily opened her eyes after days of inhuman pain. She looked around and found a bronze-haired boy staring at her. "Uhm," she started. Her eyes widened when she heard her voice. Clearing her throat she started again. "Who- er…why do I sound like this?"

_She gasped when she felt someone try to grab her from behind. As quickly as she could, she threw her fist back and hit the stranger in the stomach. She turned to look at who had followed her and saw Paul Garrison, one of Charles' top henchmen. The man glared at her and lunged forward once more, but she dodged and ran back towards the door-less entryway. A cry of panic escaped her as her coat got caught on the sharp, wreckage of wood. Quickly, she tore it off and ran out before Garrison could catch her. _

"Your name is Esme, isn't it?" the boy asked.

She stiffened and nodded in response.

"My name is Edward. My… companion, for lack of better words, found you. He said he knew you once."

"Companion?"

_Esme looked back, breathing harshly from running without stop. She had lost Garrison somewhere in the trees. In her moment of solitude she suddenly remembered what had happened. Her sobs echoed and she had never felt so alone._

"Where am I?" She asked, frightened. She knew that she wasn't the same. She felt it in her blood.

"Technically, you don't have blood in your body anymore. Just venom."

She was going to comment on his bitter tone, but his statement shocked her into silence.

_She heard him getting closer. It wouldn't be long before he finally found her. Without thinking, she continued forward until she literally could no further. _

_She faced a steep cliff with nowhere to go but back. _

"_Harry," she whispered. _

"You…you've turned me," she whispered in horror. "You turned me into a vampire, didn't you?"

Edward's eyes widened in shock as he stepped backwards. "How do you-"

"How could you?" He flinched at the way her voice trembled. "I'll…I'll never see them again… how will I live on, knowing that I will never see _him _again?"

"I wasn't the one who turned you," he whispered. "Carlisle couldn't leave you like that. He couldn't let you suffer a slow death, nor could he ultimately kill you. I'm…sorry for whatever you've gone through but you must understand that he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'll never see Harry again," she sobbed. She looked up at him as her hand touched her cheeks. "Why am I not crying?"

"Vampires can't cry," he said as softly as he could.

"So I'm not even permitted to mourn his death?" she asked, horrified. She felt her throat tighten when she suddenly remembered the name Edward used. "Carlisle?"

"Miss Platt," The two turned towards the door to see the blond doctor, smiling hesitantly at her. "I see that this fall has done worse than break your leg this time."

"Dr. Cullen," she whispered in surprise.

**~*~**

_A few years later_

Harry opened his eyes and threw the blanket away from him. Tiptoeing so he wouldn't wake anyone, he made his way to the window and found that it was still night. He smiled to himself before he climbed out and into the dirt. Aunt Lily would kill him for ruining his clean pajamas, but he didn't really care at the moment. With one last glance towards the house, he continued on towards the trees in the backyard. In the middle of the shrubbery was a small plaque with his mother's name on it.

_Esme Platt. Beloved Mother. Cherished Sister. Dear Friend. _

A soft smile graced his face as he laid his head on the tablet and stared up and the stars. He wrapped his arms around himself so that the chill of the night would leave him. "Hi mom," he whispered.

Harry could've sworn he saw one of the stars twinkle in response.

"Do you miss me? I miss you, more than you think. If it's passed midnight already, than I know you're saying happy birthday, so thank you."

It twinkled once more. His smile grew wider.

"I'm eleven now! You know what that means right? Uncle James hid my Hogwarts letter from me as a joke. Yes, that's right, they're sure about this decision. We're really moving to England. Grandmother and Grandfather are coming with us. They said they couldn't bear the thought of being left alone without my handsome face to cheer them up."

With a sigh he rolled onto his side and placed a hand on his mother's name. "I know you would've been excited to watch me leave on the train to Hogwarts. I'm… I'm sorry you can't be here."

Without noticing, he began to cry. His tears dropped onto the stone below him.

"Uncle James and Aunt Lily are going to be ridiculously angry in the morning when they realize I'm not in my room, but I'd rather stay here. I just miss you so much."

He looked up and stared at the stars once more.

"I know you're watching over me, mommy." He closed his eyes and slowly started to fall asleep. "I love you."

* * *

_Years further _

Harry was hoisted up onto James' shoulders. His eyes widened as he tried to keep balance. "You're gonna kill me!" he shouted.

"James, put him down!" Lily demanded. "You're going to kill him on his graduation day!"

"He's just fine, Lily!" The man laughed. "Can you believe it? Our boy! Seventeen and graduating from Hogwarts with top honors! The highest grades of his class!"

Harry tried not to blush as he fought his way off of his godfather. When his feet finally touched the floor again, he adjusted his robes and frowned. "You've gotten them wrinkled, Uncle James. We can't take pictures anymore. Oh well!"

"Not so fast, young man!" Lily shouted. "You forget you're not the only one with magic. One spell with get rid of those creases, now stand still!"

Harry rolled his eyes and stood next to James. "Why'd you have to buy her that blasted thing," he muttered. James snickered as he threw an arm around the boy.

"Now, now, Harry! Your grandparents won't be pleased to see pictures of you frowning. Just give them your best smile and these horrible pictures will be over and done with soon enough."

"Alright, my handsome men," Lily said proudly. She wiped a tear from her eye and raised the camera to her face. "Smile!"

"Okay, is that it?" Harry nearly begged. "Look, it's getting dark already!"

"Alright, fine," Lily said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on. Let's get to your grandparents house for dinner!" Harry looked around in embarrassment at the people who were staring at him with smiles on their faces. Diagon Alley was still filled and all of them were happy to see Hogwart's Golden Boy of the year. He heard many of them shouting their congratulations as he passed and he tried to smile instead of look uncomfortable. He nearly sagged in relief once they reached the apparition spot. "Be careful, Harry darling," she warned him.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, Ant Lily!" Together, they apparated. He watched her turn to him quickly to make sure he was okay. "I'm fine! No missing body parts, no bleeding, I'm perfectly fine."

"Stop coddling the boy, Lily," James snapped in irritation as they started the rest of their walk to the Platt Residence. "He's seventeen! He's going to face the world! He's going to get girls into his-"

"Uncle James!"

"James Potter, if you finish that sentence, you won't even live to regret it," she hissed.

Harry laughed as the tension was eased and his godparents continued their banter. His eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky. "I wish mom was here to enjoy this with us," he said with a smile on his face. "She would've loved it."

James and Lily stopped and looked at him with grins on their faces. "She'd probably yell at us for arguing on your graduation night."

"Then she'd smack me for saying something like that about you," James chuckled. His arm landed on Harry's shoulders again while Lily wrapped her arms around her godson's waist. "Let's have fun at this boring dinner with a bunch of old people friends of your grandparents."

Harry snickered as Lily began to berate her husband once more.

In their happiness, none of them saw the dark figure lurking behind them.

**~*~**

"So…" Esme whispered as Carlisle hugged her tightly. "Another addition to the family."

He sighed in response. "You aren't angry are you?"

"Of course not," Esme told him with a laugh. "Rosalie Hale thinks very highly of herself but she's a beautiful girl who I think we'll grow to love… like a daughter, maybe. Like we've grown to love Edward as a son."

"He's still scared that you're upset with him for leaving."

"Who am I to judge him," Esme whispered, turning so that she was facing her husband. "Haven't I slipped before?"

"He thinks we hate him for it, Esme. I believe a part of him feels that I saved Rosalie to spite him. _I'm _frightened that he thinks we no longer care for him."

"You mustn't believe that, Carlisle," she chastised with a frown. "Edward knows we love him. Just let him free himself of this guilt in his own brooding way."

"I heard that," they heard Edward mutter from the kitchen.

Esme laughed and sat up on the bed. "Stop eavesdropping, sweetheart! It's not polite!" They heard nothing from him. She fell back onto the pillow with a sigh. "I wonder if Harry is watching over us right now."

"Of course he is," Carlisle told her. "Do you think…"

"She looked at him, waiting for his question. "What is it, darling?"

"Do you think that, if possibly I could have met Harry, and we were as happy as we were today… do you think that he would have accepted me? Loved me?"

A smile graced Esme's lips as she rested a hand on his cheek. "I think Harry would have loved you very much, Carlisle."

**~*~**

Rosalie and Edward stared at each other awkwardly. He raised a hand to rub the back of his neck while she played with the hem of her long, beautiful wedding dress. "So…" he started. "Took care of King?"

"And his friends," she responded quickly. "They deserved it."

"I know they did."

"You seem upset with my actions."

"I can honestly tell you that it isn't _your _actions I'm upset with."

Rosalie ignored his statement with a roll of her eyes. "So… who is this Harry person they keep talking about," she asked. She tried not to flinch when Edward stiffened in his spot. "I don't mean to pry. I apologize for being nosy."

"No, it's fine," he told her. "Harry, or Harold, was Esme's son."

"He died?"

Edward nodded with a stoic face. "Esme's family was made of her two friends and her son. They were murdered by Esme's abusive husband."

Rosalie wasn't sure what to say. "That's horrible."

"Yes, it was." The two turned in embarrassment when they saw Esme standing in the doorway with a kind smile on her face. "But they're in heaven. They're safe and I'm happy they are."

"What did your son look like, Esme?" Rosalie asked, moving closer to listen attentively. Esme grinned and sat down, patting the spot next to her to welcome the girl. Rosalie followed and gave a slight smile when Esme held her hand. "I don't mean to bother you but I… I've had a love for children for a while now."

Edward nodded towards Esme and walked out of the room to give them privacy.

"Well Harry was a beautiful boy. He had black hair that I could never keep neat and wonderful green eyes, like Edward when he was human."

She continued on, talking about her son to Rosalie, easily bonding with someone she thought would be rather difficult to speak with.

There were only a few things Harry James Platt was sure of.

He was curled up on the ground, his arms wrapped around his legs.

His throat was burning after screaming in pain for the past few days.

If he opened his eyes, everything would be different.

Slowly, his lids rose and he looked around. Everything was clearer… brighter… louder. He whimpered and closed his eyes again. "What's going on?" he muttered to himself. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"Harry?"

The boy jumped up and looked around in shock when he found himself on his feet. How had he gotten up so fast?

"Harry?"

In fear, he backed into the corner and fell to his knees. Who was calling him?

"No, no, Harry, don't be scared, please. I know everything feels different, son, but it's okay. You… you were on your way to my house and something…a vampire… you were attacked, Harry." Without squinting he realized that it was his grandfather who was standing before him. Of course… he had been walking to Platt Mansion with…

"Uncle James and Aunt Lily… where are they?" he asked. He stiffened when he heard the difference in his voice. It was… musical, nearly melodious. "Are they okay?"

Jonathon sat down on the floor with a sad sigh. "Harry, the three of you were attacked by a vampire that night. We got worried after an hour so a few of us went out to look and see if you three were lost or hurt. When we finally reached you, we found your bodies, bruised and bleeding. Those sadistic bastards-" Jonathon stopped himself and stared at his grandson. "You were turned, for we got to you while that damn beast was drinking your blood, and killed it in hopes of saving you. I'm so sorry that we couldn't."

"I'm… I'm a vampire?"

Jonathon nodded slowly.

"What about Uncle James and Aunt Lily?"

Harry knew that if he was a human he would have started hyperventilating at the sight of his grandfather crying. "I'm sorry, son. They were drained before we got there."

Harry let out a quiet sob. "B-but… but we were laughing and smiling. They can't be dead. They- I can't be a vampire! This isn't real!"

"Harry, calm down," he whispered. "Your grandmother is right outside."

"If I'm a vampire, why aren't I attacking you?! I should be drinking your blood as we speak!" A lone chair flew from one side of the room to the other. Splintered wood fell to the floor lamely.

"I put a spell over myself so that you wouldn't be attracted to my blood."

"No, no, no," he moaned as he turned away. "No, please this can't be real. Please… they can't be dead. They were my parents… I couldn't even tell them I loved them like a mother and father." Jonathon let out a shuddered sigh and hugged Harry tightly. "They were my family," he sobbed. "They were all I had left."

"No, Harry," Jonathon told him firmly. "We're here, your grandmother and me. We love you so much, my child."

"What am I going to do?" he cried. "What's going to happen to me?"

"We'll help you control your blood lust. You must stay away from humans so that you don't kill anyone, but we'll figure some way to train you. I promise we won't leave you."

"What will happen if I slip?" he asked with a bitter tone. "Will you throw me away? Will you see me for the monster I truly am? I'm cursed! I'm classified as a dark creature, grandfather! Mother… I'm never going to see them again..."

"Harold."

No matter what vampire strength he had now, that tone his grandfather used still made him flinch.

"I know what you're thinking, Harold James. You are _not_ a monster. You are a beautiful boy, and you will always be your mother's pride and joy." His head shot up, finally giving Jonathon his attention. "Esme, Lily and James will always love you, no matter what has happened to you, no matter what you think about yourself."

Jonathon laughed and kneeled in front of him. He took Harry's face in his hands. "My handsome grandson! You surely must look at yourself in the mirror. Ten times more gorgeous! Oh if your mother could see you now."

"She'd be disgusted," he said sadly. "My being calls me to kill innocent people. How am I supposed to fight the blood lust, grandfather"

"Harry, I already told you we'll help you. We aren't wizards for nothing! But for now, you're being punished. No leaving this room until you realize how much you're still loved."

He watched Jonathon walk towards the door. "Grandfather?" The old man stopped and looked at his grandson. A sad look came upon the younger man's face. "Why did they leave me?"

He opened the door, allowing Mary to enter. Together, the elder couple comforted their grandson as he cried tearlessly through the night. They knew that helping Harry would be the most important thing for them to do from now on. There was no running away. There was no time to be scared of Harry slipping. "We love you so much, darling," Mary whispered to him as she tightened her arms around him. "We love you so, so much."

When he finally calmed, and the two left him alone, Harry looked up at the stars he could see from the only window in the room.

"Mother, please… please make sure my life will turn out right from now on. Gods, I've been turned into a vampire. Who would've thought? A dark creature tainting the Platt bloodline." He laughed to himself as he sat down and stared at the stars. "I'm sorry we can't meet again. It seems like I'm gonna be around here for a while… Merlin, what am I going to do? How am I supposed to fight the craving for human blood? I don't think I have the strength to do this, mother. I think I should just… never mind, grandfather would kill me."

A soft ray of light was touching his cheek and he felt at peace.

"You'll give me strength to make it through this. You… and Uncle James… and Aunt Lily…and Grandmother and Grandfather…"

He almost began to sob again, but instead, made a strangled noise that echoed in the empty room.

"Please, give me the strength to make it through this."


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sup! **

**So I realized that before the last chapter, I made Edward leave to have his little rebellious streak thing, and I was trying to make it seem like Esme had just learned about it but it actually didn't sound like that. So I'm sorry if it confused anyone!**

**Oh and as you're gonna see, if you take a calculator out, I'm still throwing the years off a little. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively. **

**Chapter 5: New Age**

"Emmett!" Esme shouted from the kitchen. "What did you do to this table?!"

"What makes you think it was me?" he answered from the living room.

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Your name is carved into it."

Emmett appeared with a grin on his face. "I just thought it looked cool, is all. I'm sorry." The pout on his face made her smile.

"_Don't_ do it again," she warned him.

"Of course not."

"Control this husband of yours, Rosalie Hale!" She said as Emmett walked out of the question with human speed.

She couldn't help humming a happy tune. It had been years since she was first turned. She loved her new family and couldn't be happier, but deep in her heart she still longed to see her darling son again. She wanted to see his smile and his bright eyes when she appeared. She desperately wanted to hold him again, and kiss his cheeks.

For a brief second, she stood frozen and thought of Harry's adorable face, a stretched smirk shining for he's done something mischievous with James.

Clearing her throat as if she needed to, she continued to clean the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Harry would've been happy with this new family. He'd love Emmett the most, mainly because Emmett seemed the most likely to support those silly pranks that Harry loved. Out of the girls, Harry might have paid more attention to Rosalie. He loved attention and Rosalie would have showered him with it. Harry would play Chopsticks with Edward on the piano and Alice could dress him up in cute clothes.

And Carlisle.

Maybe Harry would've called Carlisle "father." Maybe "daddy." Carlisle could read bedtime stories to him with her and Harry could sleep in between them when he came into their room after a nightmare.

But she knew none of that would happen.

She _knew_ that if Harry was near her during her change she would have had the strength to fight the craving for his blood. But if she was still Harry, she wouldn't be with the coven. She would've been with James and Lily, and their cozy little family.

And it wasn't that she didn't love them! She did, she really did. And she missed them terribly.

But she was also sure that being turned and living the life she had now was one of the best things that had happened to her.

"Esme?"

Her head shot up and she saw Edward smiling at her. She opened her arms and he hugged her tightly. "Thinking about Harry again?"

"Yes," she said softly. "He would've loved all of you." She felt Edward nod against her head. "I wish he didn't die the way he did. I wish he grew up and got married… I wish he lived a full life."

"He's happy now. They all are."

**~*~**

Harry was miserable.

Why in God's name did he decide to go to Alaska? "No let's just listen to whatever the Volturi says," he muttered in sarcasm. "Oh yes, Aro! I'd love to meet more animal-drinking covens! How exciting!" It wasn't that he wasn't happy to meet the vampires, but that Tanya was getting on his last nerve. "_Oh Harry, you're positively hilarious. Not only that! Have you ever met the Cullens? No? Well I must tell you, you're ten times more gorgeous than Edward Cullen!_" he mimicked perfectly. "Could she be any more obvious about her attraction?"

Kate laughed, walking behind him. "I know that Tanya can be quite… forward, but you must understand, Harry. You _are_ quite handsome."

He shrugged as he picked up a leaf and stared at the intricate patterns that were invisible to the human eye. "I'm alright."

"You're drop dead gorgeous."

His laughter echoed through the forest as he dropped the leaf. "I don't know, Kate. Alaska is just too… happy for me."

"Happy?" she asked. "What do you want? To live in darkness and sadness?"

"To brood my life away," he answered wistfully.

Kate giggled. "You should've gone to Forks than."

"Forks? There's an actual place called Forks?"

"Yea. The Cullens that Tanya was speaking of live there."

"And they're animal drinkers too?"

"Indeed."

"Hmm," he picked a rock up and tossed it up into the air. When he caught it, he crushed it in his hand and let the dust fall back to the ground. "I'll think about it."

"If you go than take me with you."

"Why?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "I love my family, really I do, but I'm getting so bored! Come on, please! You can't just leave me! I'm your new best friend," she told him with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not even sure if I'm going or not!"

"The curiosity will kill you if you don't, so of course you will."

"Of course he will what?"

Harry let out a sigh instead of flinching. Tanya was a very nice girl, really she was, but she seriously needed to relax. "Hello, Tanya," he said as cordially as he could. "Kate and I were just discussing my possible interest in visiting this Forks place."

"Oh you simply must go!" She told him with a beautiful smile. "The town is rather dreary, but you'll love our friends, the ones I was talking to you about."

"The Cullens, right?" he asked as if Kate hadn't told him already.

"Yes, they're absolutely darling. I think if Carmen doesn't steal you for her own, Carlisle and Esme will."

"Esme?" Harry asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, she's practically the mother of them."

"Esme's a beautiful name," he stated with a smile on his face. "My mother's name was Esme."

Kate glanced at Tanya, who was frowning. She cleared her throat and began softly. "Was she killed when you were turned?"

He shook his head. "Err, no. That was my adoptive aunt and uncle, practically my second parents. My mother was… well, we believe she was murdered years before that. We never really found out what truly happened to her." Harry picked another rock up and crushed it in his hand once more. He chuckled quietly. "I remember one time we were out in the town and when she declined a man's offer to go up to a room he was staying in at the local inn, he called her an ugly wench and said she wasn't worth his time anyway. I kicked the jerk in the shin and said 'my mommy is the prettiest lady in the world! And Auntie Lily is the second prettiest!' The man said he bet my Auntie Lily would have gone up to the room with him and Uncle James chased him down the street." He laughed at the memory. "It's hard, not being able to remember a lot about them… but I know everything happened… and I know they existed… is that enough for me to respect their memory?"

"Well you love them, too," Kate said, patting his back. Harry let out a yelp as he felt a shock of electricity course through him.

"Way to ruin the moment, Kate!" Tanya shouted.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!"

Harry laughed as he lay on the forest floor. "Are you coming back with us, Harry?"

"I'll be in an hour or two. I just want to see the sunset… maybe look at the stars for a while."

"Okay, we'll see you back at the house."

When they were gone, he was able to watch the sunset in his own quiet peace. He tilted his head and stared at the orange light of the sun. "Forks, huh? Doesn't sound so bad."

* * *

Alice bounced around the house, humming happily. "The phone is going to ring!" She sang.

Carlisle looked up and smiled at her. "When?"

She looked at the watch on the wall. "Now."

Sure enough, the shrill sound of ringing filled the room. "Ugh, someone pick that up," Edward muttered.

"What, do you have a headache from school?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"No, I have a headache from hearing your voice."

"Shut up!"

"Hello?" Carlisle asked when he raised the phone to his ear. "Oh, Eleazar! It's wonderful to hear from you!"

"_It's wonderful to be speaking with you,"_ the vampire joked. The others looked up in curiosity, wondering why the Denalis were calling. "_I'm sure you're lovely Alice has seen this already-"_

"I have!" She piped.

They heard Eleazar laugh. _"Tanya and Kate would like to visit your coven, Carlisle. We've met a wonderful, young-"_

"_I'm 93, thank you very much!" _They heard a new voice say in the background.

"_-animal-drinking vampire. He's been with us for a month already. Aro introduced us to him. Unfortunately, he's getting rather bored of us."_

"_Now that's not true!" _the man protested. _"I love each and every one of you. It's the place you LIVE in that bores me." _

"_As you can hear, he's eager to escape Alaska and Kate suggested introducing him to you. We were hoping that would be okay." _

"Of course," Carlisle told him. "Esme would love the company. You know how she loves your girls, and how very fond she is of meeting new people. And, stating this because of his accent, I'd love to meet another countryman."

The stranger laughed. _"I'm actually not naturally born, sir. I moved to England when I was eleven and picked the accent up gradually." _

"It would still be an honor to meet you Mr…"

"_Harry, I just go by Harry." _

"Harry, it is. When are they coming, Eleazar?"

"_In a month,"_ he answered. _"Harry, Tanya, and Kate will be visiting the state he lived in as a human before heading to Forks."_

"Ah, you'll be keeping us in suspense then," Emmett said with a mysterious tone. "Who is this Harry? Why does he not have a last name? Is there EVEN a Mr. Harry?"

"_Whoever is talking," _Harry said into the receiver, _"seems to be my future best friend. Ouch! Kate! I meant male best friend!" _

"_I thought I was your best friend, Harry." _

Edward grimaced, almost _hearing_ Tanya's pout.

"_Err… alright, well I'm very excited to meet all of you!" _

"_Are you ignoring what I just said?!" _

"_I have to go for a quick jog now!" _

"_Actually, it'll be like a high-speed car chase without the cars!"_

"_Don't break the window!"_ They heard Eleazar shout before a clattering sound and the dial tone sounded.

"He sounds like an interesting character," Jasper voiced.

"Eddie's Tanya darling seems to have her eyes on someone new," Rosalie teased.

"Good riddance," Edward told them with a smirk.

**~*~**

Esme was bustling around the house, cleaning the counters, chairs, television, walls, Jasper- Jasper?

The blond vampire was smiling at Esme as she reeled back with an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't notice you standing there."

"Obviously," he laughed. "Would you calm down? The house is so clean it's almost hurting my eyes."

"I just want them to feel comfortable and love the house, is all. It isn't everyday that we have guests, Jasper!"

"You're going to scare them away!"

"Don't say such hurtful things about our lovely 'mother', Jasper," Alice scolded.

"I'm sorry, Esme," he said softly. "Just try not to scare them away."

"Jasper!" Both yelled.

"Esme! Alice?!" Rosalie ran into the living room, holding up two dresses. "Which one will make me look better than Tanya?"

"What makes you think you need to be prettier than Tanya, sweetheart?" Esme sighed as she dropped the rags into the garbage, too worn out to be used again.

Rosalie scoffed in response. "I _know_ I'm prettier than Tanya. I just want to wear better clothes than her. You don't think I know she challenges me to look-"

"Alright, Rose, we get it," Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, none of these dresses will do."

"What?! They're both so-"

"Last season."

"I got these last week!"

"You were obviously in the wrong section."

Carlisle walked in as the two girls made their way out and up the stairs. "And what are they arguing about this time, Esme?"

"You heard what they were arguing about," she said with a grin. "Wait…" her smile widened even further. "Do you hear that?" Esme took the apron off and made her way to the door as quickly as she could. As she opened the door a car pulled into their driveway. "Oh, children! They're here!" Emmett nearly stomped holes into the stairs as he ran down excitedly.

"Harry's here!" he said giddily.

"What did I marry him?" Rosalie muttered to herself as she adjusted the dress Alice chose out for her.

Jasper noticed a considerable drop in excitement and a increase in confusion. He walked over to the window to see Kate and Tanya get out of the car, but no one else. Tanya smiled happily as she ran up the stairs and hugged Esme tightly. "My Dear Cullens, it's so wonderful to see you again!"

"And it's wonderful to see you again, Tanya," Rosalie said snidely.

The two stared at each other before giving two fake smiles and turning away.

"Oh Tanya, Kate, It's wonderful to see you again, but I must say, we were all quite excited to meet a new friend!"

"Yes, we're sorry, Cullens," Kate said, crossing her arms. "Harry decided to stay back for a week or two more, but he promises to make it up to all of you."

"Aw," Emmett moaned. "I didn't get to meet best fraaaand."

"Seriously, why did I marry you?" Rosalie exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air as Edward snickered at the scene.

"He's _my _best friend so back off, Cullen," Kate said, poking Emmett so he would feel a spark of electricity.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he jeered playfully. "Don't make me laugh! Aha….ha….ha."

"Oh I'm gonna kick your sorry ass," she laughed, chasing him out onto the lawn.

"No, come on Kate! It hurts more than you think!"

**~*~**

Harry walked into the woods with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Next to his mother's plaque was now another one, dedicated to Lily and James. Harry smiled as he laid the flowers down on the grass. The Platt inheritance had left him with so much more money than he needed. He decided to use it by keeping the house in his name, so when he came to visit, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone destroying the memorials or finding him in their backyard.

"I'm going to be meeting a new coven, guys," he whispered to the stones. Slowly he traced his fingers over their names. "You think they'll like me? You know, one of them is named Esme. I bet she isn't as beautiful as you, mom."

He laughed.

"And don't think I'm just trying to kiss up. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known. You even beat Tanya!" He flinched. "What'd I have to go and bring her name up for? You know, she's a real nice person. She's just very pushy."

With a frown, he looked at his watch.

"It's been three weeks already. The Cullens must be rather annoyed. I promised I'd only be away for two," he said. "I should start running now."

Harry didn't have a problem with cars or anything. He just liked the feeling of running. It was almost like flying with how fast he could run.

"Well, I'll come back soon, okay? I love you guys."

With one last smile, he turned and started running.

**~*~**

Kate fell on the floor, laughing. All the vampires ignored her pleas for help. "This- this is cheating! Make him stop!" Jasper grinned at Alice who was grinning at the girl on the floor. "H-he can't- hahah! Hey, I didn't use my powers on him!"

"Wait, Jasper! Stop! Her cell is gonna ring."

Kate felt her giddiness leave her. "What?" she asked before the phone in her pocket started to ring. "Oh! Well look at that! Are you a seer or something?" she joked. Alice smirked cheekily as Kate opened the phone. "Hello?"

"_I'm watching you,"_ someone whispered.

She giggled in response. "Harry! Where are you? You're a week late."

"_I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm running now."_

"Running? What is your issue with cars?"

"_Nothing! Look I'll be there in a few minutes, alright?!" _

"Fine!"

"_Fine!" _

"It's not like we've been waiting for you or anything! Just take your sweet time!"

"_Oh I will!"_

"Go right ahead! See if we care!" Alice shouted.

"_FINE!"_

"FINE!" Jasper joined.

"_IS SOMEONE GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR ONCE I GET THERE?!"_

"YEA BUT WE'RE GOING TO TAKE OUR TIME DOING IT!" Rosalie shrieked from the couch, her eyes sparkling. After sitting in silence while everyone else was having a good time, she finally decided to join in. Emmett pulled her into a tight hug.

"_WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HANG UP KATE'S PHONE AND JUST OPEN THE DOOR THEN!" _

Alice frowned. "He's here already? I didn't see that… why didn't I see that?"

"You know you shouldn't keep doors unlocked. Burglars might come in and steal things," a voice rang from the foyer.

"Harry!" Tanya pushed Edward aside, managing to make him stumble slightly. The tall blonde flew into the boy's arms. "You're finally here! Right when Esme and Carlisle left for a hunting trip too!"

"Ah, I'm sorely disappointed. My sincerest apologies," he said honestly. He kissed Tanya's hand and she waved herself off jokingly.

"Stop it, Harold, you're making me blush," she told him, nudging him away.

Harry tried not to grimace when he realized his playful teasing was taken as light flirting. "Right well, introductions?"

"Harry," Kate smiled, beckoning him over to her. "This is Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. They're the Cullen 'children'."

He smiled and bowed to them. "It's wonderful to meet you. I'm Harry."

"Harry…" Emmett said, showing that he wanted to know more.

The black-haired boy tilted his head. "Emmett…"

"Cullen, now tell us yours!"

"Harry Hogwarts."

Alice frowned while Rosalie tried to hide her laughter in a cough. "That's a horrible last name."

"Yes, well it was really the school I went to."

"Obviously," Jasper said. "So, you were a wizard, huh?"

Harry grinned. "Top of my class. How did you know? Wizard in your human life too?"

"No, but Carlisle had an acquaintance who was a wizard. He was given the knowledge of the wizarding world, and then Carlisle told us about it," Edward answered. "So, top of your class you say?"

"Yes, and as a graduation present, I was changed into a vampire," he told them sarcastically.

Emmett shook his head. "Man, life is rough," he told them and laughter filled the room.

"Well it's great to finally meet you, Harry," Alice told him. "It's too bad Carlisle and Esme had to go hunting. You'll meet them in a few days, though, so don't worry!"

He nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I was just so-"

"It's alright," Edward told him. "You don't have to explain it to us. We all have a past."

Harry stared at the bronze haired boy before smiling kindly. "Did you die on your graduation night?" he asked with a grin.

Edward shook his head with a laugh. "Spanish influenza."

"Ooo, bad ass."

"Bad ass?!" Emmett shouted. "What?! I almost got killed by a bear! Yea! I wrestled around with a bear! What's more bad ass than that?"

Rosalie played with her nails. "After I was turned, I hunted down the men who left me for dead and killed them in a wedding dress."

They all fell into an awkward silence, except for Rosalie who was still examining her nails as if she had said she wanted to the mall. "Uhm," Harry started with an odd look on his face. "Emmett just got beat by his own girl."

A corner of Rosalie's lip turned upward when she felt her husband's body deflate slightly. "I believe, Harold, that this is the beginning of a wonderful, unexpected friendship," she told him.

"Ooh, let's go shopping tomorrow!" he said in a girly voice.

"Can we really?" Tanya asked excitedly.

Alice nodded her head. "You…definitely need new clothes, Harry. Where are your bags in the first place?"

He shrugged in response. "I can just wave a finger and my stuff appears."

Edward's jaw nearly dropped. "Don't you need a wand? Or are you trying to tell me that your magic just increased after the turning? According to Carlisle, that nearly never happens to wizards. Their magic usually just focuses on one particular thing."

"What makes you think that making things appear and disappear isn't the only thing I can do?" Harry asked.

"Because I can't read your mind," he answered with narrowed eyes. "So I'm guessing you can do other things."

He nodded. "Yea, I learned occlumency and legilimency after being turned. It's quite handy, apparently."

"Occlumency? Legilimency?"

"The power to shield your mind and the power to read one's mind. I don't like legilimency much, though. My grandfather forced me to learn it. I'm just not a very big fan of invading one's privacy… no offense."

"Can we talk about more magic things?" Alice asked, bouncing on her heels. "This is all so interesting! Are you still allowed in the wizarding world? I know we're classified as dark creatures, no matter how pretty we are," she said with a laugh.

Harry nodded, smiling, as he sat down with them and continued on about magic. The Cullens really were pretty amazing. Harry looked at Kate, who nodded at him with a grin. She mouthed 'I told you you'd like them' to him before he turned back to the others.

He had a feeling he was going to have fun with this family.

* * *

"Hey, Harry," Edward called as he saw the boy walking out of the house. "Where you going?"

"Just to the forest to get a good look at the stars," he answered.

"Want some company?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I'll be conversing with my mother, aunt, and uncle. Would you like to speak with them?"

"Sure, why not. You don't speak to your grandparents?" Edward asked as they walked out of the house.

"Why would I?" Harry laughed. "They're still alive!"

Edward froze in his place. "What? How is that possible?"

"Wizards, especially powerful ones, can live well into their hundreds Edward. My grandpa knew someone who was 286 at his death."

He whistled. "Older than me!"

"Yup."

"Wait," he grabbed Harry's arm and ignored the quizzical look on the boy's face. Hesitantly, he started again. "I don't usually share the special things in my life-"

"Ooo, Eddie, what are you trying to tell me?" Harry teased, raising his brows suggestively.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on. I know the perfect spot-"

"Edward Cullen, we've only known each other for a few days! Give it another month and maybe my answer will be different."

"Would you cut it out?!" he snapped with a scowl on his face.

"Jeez, it's only a joke, why ya getting angry? MAYBE, because it's true."

"Just shut up and follow me."

"The answer was no and I'm sticking by that, Mr. Cullen! Good day!"

"You know when Tanya and Kate were talking about you before you arrived, they didn't say that in your human life you were confined in an insane asylum."

He pouted. "That was Alice, not me." Any other joke he was going to say was silenced by what Edward had intended to show him. "Oh," he whispered. "It's beautiful. When did you find this?" He walked into the meadow and looked up. His eyes gleamed as the stars shone in them. "It's a perfect view of them," he said happily. Gracefully, he fell to the ground. "Come on, Edward. We have to start this conversation already. We're late from our little argument. I hope you didn't hear any of that, mother. I was just joking with him."

Edward smiled and lay down a few inches away from Harry. "Hello, Mrs…"

"Harry's Mother."

He rolled his eyes. "Can you please tell your son to reveal more about himself?"

"She said sorry, but he's not gonna do that."

"Well I can't keep calling her Harry's Mother! That's rude."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Call her Esme."

"Esme?"

"Yes, that was the actual name of my mother. It's one of the reason's I was so excited to meet all of you. Kate told me about the loving mother named Esme. I guess I just wanted to…"

Edward smiled softly. "I know how you feel. When I first met her she reminded me so much of my own mother. You'll love her very much. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to adopt you into the family. You know she had a son-"

And suddenly, Edward's eyes widened comically and he stared at the boy next to him. Harry squirmed under his gaze uncomfortably. "What?"

_Her son Harry. With black hair and emerald eyes. _

"What did you look like as a human?"

"Huh?"

"Please, Harry. Just answer the question."

"Uhm, well pretty much the same except I wasn't as pale and my eyes weren't golden like they are now, obviously. They were-"

"Green."

Harry shot up in shock. "How'd you know that?"

"Is your last name Platt? Is your name Harry James Platt?"


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sup! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively. **

**Chapter 6: Jumping **

Alice sat motionless, staring straight ahead. Jasper calmly waited for her to be released from her vision. Once she started blinking, he smiled expectantly. Instead of hearing her talk about it, he watched her frown and walk up to the door. "What is it, Alice?" he asked. Before she could open the door, it burst open and he caught her in his arms. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Watch it!"

"You got family pictures or something?" Harry asked, ignoring Jasper as he ran up the stairs.

"What?" He asked in confusion. Rosalie stood while Emmett followed their new friend upstairs.

"Harry?" Rosalie called. "What's going on?"

Just as she said that, Edward flew in. His eyes looked around wildly. "Where did he go?" he asked hurriedly. Rosalie's eyebrow rose as she pointed up the stairs. "Harry!" He shouted. Kate and Tanya pushed them aside and ran up, trying to find him. "We might as well follow," Edward muttered.

Once they got up, they found Tanya and Emmett standing outside of Esme's and Carlisle's bedroom. Rosalie grabbed Alice's hand and pushed through them to find Harry standing with his back to them. Kate was looking at whatever he was clenching in his hands. They heard glass splinter as his grip tightened. "Harry," Alice said slowly. "I… you're a bit hazy in my visions, but I saw you through a vision about all of us. I… I know who you are-"

"No, this can't be true," he whispered. "You're wrong. She's just- she…"

Edward walked in and placed a hesitant hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy flinched and backed away, looking at them wildly. "What is this? Did Aro decide to play a mind game on me? He thought this would be funny because I decided not to join the Volturi? Well, piss off! All of you!" His arm dropped and they all saw what he was holding.

A picture of Esme.

"Where did you get this?!" He demanded. "Huh?! Where?!"

"Harry, I wasn't lying," Edward told him firmly. "The mother of our coven was named Esme Platt and-"

"That's a lie!"

"It's not!"

"She died! Esme Platt was murdered!" He threw the picture against the wall and fell to his knees. He grasped his head in his hands and swayed slightly. "No, no this isn't true. Charles… Charles hurt her. We know- we _know_ he did. There was blood everywhere, and her coat. Her coat was there."

"Harry," Alice said softly. She sat in front of him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Harry Esme is alive… kind of. She was tricked into thinking that you and your aunt and uncle were killed so she tried to-"

"Oh, Edward told me what happened," he laughed bitterly. "It's just not true, so you can go away now."

Rosalie took Emmett's hand and looked up at him. Emmett shook his head, telling her not to do anything. She scoffed and pushed him away. "Fine, I don't need your approval." Quickly, she went over to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing?" He groaned, trying to push her away.

"Harry, you need a mother's hug, and until Esme comes home, then you're taking mine."

"Well, cut it out!" He roared. "God- I don't…" He pried her arms off of him and went to look at the other pictures. "I don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "If,_ if_, this is real, than how was she convinced into thinking we were killed? And by who?! It doesn't make sense! Her coat was at our house!"

"She told us she went to the house and saw everything destroyed when someone arrived, trying to take her back to Evenson," Edward told him. "Maybe her coat fell off in the struggle."

Harry shook his head. "No, okay? NO. Because she wouldn't have been fooled so easily by Charles. He was a bastard, a liar! She knew he was a manipulative-"

"There was a news article about your death," he said sadly. "Esme wasn't stupid enough to believe that all of you were killed by some disease, but Charles managed to convince her that he got three killed. When she saw the house, she gave up hope."

"She never gave up hope!" Harry argued. "My mother would've kept looking for me!"

"Her heart was shattered and she was going to be brought back to the man she thought murdered you," Rosalie whispered. "Of course she gave up hope."

"You don't know her," he growled in response. "Just because she was your mother for decades, you think you know her better than me?"

"So you acknowledge that we aren't lying."

Harry looked away before walking over to the corner and picking up the picture frame. He stared at it emotionlessly. "I don't remember a lot from my human years… but I could have sworn she was already this beautiful when she was human," he said quietly. Alice took Jasper's arm while Rosalie moved to hug Harry again.

They heard the front door open.

"Children? We're home!"

"And her voice still sounds like she's singing," he whispered.

"Where is everyone?" a new voice asked.

"Is that Carlisle?" he questioned.

Rosalie nodded against his back.

"Can you give me a second?"

"Of course," Kate told him.

"We'll be downstairs," Tanya said, walking forward and kissing his cheek. Harry watched them slowly flood out of the room. Edward, the last one out, gave him one last look, before leaving.

He stood and stared at the picture of his mother. He heard her talking to all of them.

"So," Esme asked with an excited smile on her face. "Where's this elusive Harry?" Alice looked down while Rosalie turned her head away. Emmett cleared his throat and Jasper nudged Edward, telling him to answer her question. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kate stepped forward, wringing her fingers. "Esme… we have a considerable amount of evidence that tells us that…"

Instead of walking out the door and down the stairs, he flew out the window and into the forest.

* * *

_A week later_

Jonathon and Mary were enjoying life at Hogwarts. Harry had left for Italy three months ago and they had just sent him a letter to tell him that Jonathon was asked to be the History of Magic professor. Harry hadn't responded yet, but they figured he was moving around a lot so the owl was having a hard time finding him. "Do you think he's okay?" Mary asked, still the mollycoddling grandmother even though her grandson was now well into his nineties.

"Woman, if you don't stop smothering our grandson, he'll never come back to visit us," he told her in irritation.

"He better come back to visit us!" She exclaimed. "We raised that little troublemaker! He better be grateful."

"Oh, I am," the heard as the door to their living quarters swung open.

"Harry!" Mary said happily, flying into his arms. Headmaster Dumbledore smiled and nodded to Jonathon before closing the portrait hole. "Darling, what are you doing here? The Volturi just called for you three months ago."

"Yea, and after a week the sent me to Alaska to meet another coven that only drinks animal blood," he informed them. "And a month later we went to a little town called Forks."

"What an odd name," Jonathon voiced as he stood to hug his grandson. "So? What business do you have here, young man? Shouldn't you be exploring the world? Running with animals… or chasing after them. Finding a life mate, maybe?"

Harry rolled his eyes before sitting down with a sigh. "I actually came here because of something very important, grandfather."

"Well what is it, son?"

He looked up at them before staring into the fireplace. "It's about mom."

Mary's eyes widened slightly. Harry hadn't spoken to anyone about his mother, or even about James and Lily, after being turned. "What is it, darling?" she asked him as she sat down and took his hand.

He looked her straight into the eyes. "She's alive."

"Harry," Jonathon snapped. "Now is not the time to be playing games on your old grandparents."

"I'm not lying," he told them. "She's… she's a vampire. She lives with a coven in Forks."

The two grew silent at his revelation. "Are… are you certain?"

"Very," he whispered. "They had pictures everywhere and… well before I ran away from them I heard her voice. God, not even becoming a vampire tainted her beautiful voice."

"Jonathon," Mary said, as she got up. "Jonathon, get your things packed! I need to see this for myself!"

"But my classes!"

"To hell with your classes! Tell Albus to find a substitute!"

**~*~**

For two weeks, Esme had been sitting, unmoving, at the window. Carlisle told the hospital that there was a family emergency so he could stay home and watch her. Kate and Tanya would quietly talk to each other in the guest room they were sharing while Edward paced outside every other hour. Rosalie, who was sitting on Emmett's lap, scoffed as she dropped her head on the palm of her hand. "I don't do tense atmospheres," she told him. He smirked at her before hugging her close, knowing that she was worried about Harry too.

It was just as hard convincing Esme that Harry was alive, but once she did, she ran out the house and began searching for him, hoping that he was still near. After her fruitless search, she dragged a chair to the window and sat down. Carlisle tried to pry her from her spot, but it was a useless attempt. She would _not_ be moved.

"You think he'll come back today?" she asked in a quiet whisper to her husband.

"No, but they will," Alice answered from the kitchen. Esme looked back out the window and saw a two trunks drop onto their lawn. She frowned before an elderly couple appeared.

"Did you have to drop them so haphazardly?!" She heard the woman yell. "What if they broke open and everything fell out?!"

"Did that happen?"

"No-"

"Did it happen any of the other times you've yelled at me about this?"

"No! But-"

"Then Mary, stop nagging and leave me be!"

"Who are they?" Tanya asked, standing up and looking out the window.

For the first time in a week, Esme smiled. She pushed herself off of the chair and ran out of the house. The others followed her quickly. "Of course you two are still alive to berate me for leaving you alone," she said, interrupting their argument.

The old woman looked up and gasped, her hand flying to her heart. "Our Dear Lord in Heaven. We didn't want to believe it! But look, Jonathon! There she is! There she stands, right before us!"

"Are you going to give us a monologue or are you going to attack your daughter?" he asked, irritation clear in his voice as he moved to retrieve the bags.

"Oh, Jonathan Platt!" She scowled before a smile set into her face again and she opened her eyes.

"Oh mother," Esme laughed.

"Now, what were you thinking, young lady!" Esme flinched at her mother's screech. "If you were only turned, than why didn't you come looking for us?!"

"Mother, I've just mastered my control. What would I have done if I killed you?"

"Killed me? No, no, my dear. I assure you, you wouldn't have killed me, but I will kill YOU."

"For what?" she frowned.

Jonathon rolled his eyes as he walked to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "We all thought that Charles had finally killed you. James couldn't be pulled out of a year-long depression until Lily threatened to leave him."

Esme looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry. If I knew that Charles hadn't really… I'm sorry, I love you so much, but thinking that Harry was gone I just couldn't find a reason to live anymore…"

"We understand," Mary told her softly. "We still think you're a little idiot for trying to commit suicide, but we understand."

"How did you find out?"

"Harry, of course," Jonathan answered. Esme's heart leapt at the sound of her son's name. "He came running into Hogwarts to tell us you were alive. He informed us of that wonderful story your Edward told him. What in God's name were you thinking, Esme-"

"Oh my dear girl. Nearly a century without you! What has happened to our lovely daughter's life?"

She cleared her throat and gestured behind her. "Well, I made a new family, as you can see. Including…" Her father waited for her to continue, but her mother smiled. "If you might remember, mother… daddy…"

"Daddy?" He exclaimed. "You haven't called me that since you were but a little girl! What have you done now?"

"Uhm…" She glanced back at Carlisle, who walked over to her quickly. "My husband."

"Mr. Platt, Mrs. Platt."

Mary's eyes widened in recognition, but Jonathon was still glaring at the man. "A rather familiar looking man… Well! I see why she left us for so long, now. For him! I knew it would happen! A father always loses his little girl to a-" He gasped and pointed at the man with his cane. "Cullen!"

"Doctor Cullen, if you recall," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Our daughter married a doctor," Mary said, stunned. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed Esme away from her. "You remarried and we weren't even invited!"

"Oh, mother!" Esme groaned as she pulled her back into a hug. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk your life! Besides, I went to the old house and didn't find you there!"

"Well, that's because we moved to England after Harry turned eleven. James wanted him to attend Hogwarts, like he had. He didn't find any American wizarding school proper enough for his beloved godson."

"So James and Lily are still alive too?" She asked happily. Kate and Tanya began coughing. Esme looked at them, confused. "What is it?"

Kate shook her head. "I'm sorry, Esme. We just couldn't tell you what Harry said."

"What was it? What did he say?"

"Esme…" She looked back at her mother to find the woman had tears in her eyes. "On the night of his graduation, Harry, Lily and James were on their way to our house. They were attacked by two vampires. Harry was the only one to survive. Lily and James, we believe, fought to save him but the vampires were too fast for any of the spells they used."

Esme dropped her head. "I could've been there to protect them," she whispered sadly. Carlisle hugged her when she covered her face with her hands. "God, I left all of you alone. This wouldn't have happened if I kept looking for you."

"Don't ever blame yourself, Esme," Jonathon commanded. "Harry is an amazing man. Their death wasn't in vain. None of us blame you, for there was no way you couldn't have known."

She shook her head and looked up at her parents. "I missed you both, so much." Jonathon smiled and pulled her towards him. She fell into their embrace, relishing the moment. "I can't believe you found me," she laughed quietly. "Where… where is he?"

Jonathon shrugged. Mary smacked his arm. "Would you stop being so nonchalant about your grandson's life! I'll never understand your son, Esme! It's like he doesn't even fear injury anymore."

"There's no such thing as injury to them," Jonathan retorted. "Stop m-"

"Mollycoddling, I know! But if he gets lost-"

"I doubt it."

Mary glared at her husband. "You would be the only man to argue with his wife during a reunion with their long-lost daughter!"

Esme laughed. "No, no keep arguing. I can't tell you how much I missed this."

Harry watched the scene, a cloaking spell around him.

They all started walking into the house. He knew that if he wanted to get her alone, he'd have to act quickly. Swallowing down his fear, he lunged out from the trees. They all heard the gravel crunch beneath his feet, but couldn't see him. He found it amusing when they all crouched down, looking for danger. He jumped from one spot to another and another, watching everyone shift back and forth. Once he reached Esme, he waved his hand and dropped the spell to show them that she would be okay before grabbing her around the waist and apparating.

"Where'd they go?" Carlisle asked, trying to remain calm.

They all looked towards Jonathon. The old man shrugged. "Harry was always one for spontaneity. I wouldn't know where he took her."

"Of course Harry just had to steal her away before we could have a pleasant conversation with her," Mary laughed.

**~*~**

The second that Harry's feet touched the ground, he stumbled away from his mother and into the forest. Esme, who was trying to hold herself up, shakily followed him. "Harry?" she called quietly. She saw him weaving through the trees, ignoring her. "Harry!" He shook his head, continuing on. When he finally stopped, he was standing in front of a cliff. "Baby?" Harry glanced back at her before looking down at the fall.

"Is this where you jumped?" he whispered.

She swallowed and looked around. After a second, she shook her head. "No, it isn't."

He nodded before sitting down, letting his legs dangle of the edge. "Do you remember where you jumped?"

She shook her head once more. "No, I don't. I just remember doing it."

For the first time since he was a child, he looked directly at her face, his eyes staring into hers. "Why'd you do it?"

She sat next to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I thought I had lost you, my angel."

He flinched and flew out of her grasp. "You should've looked harder," he told her harshly. "If you cared enough, you wouldn't have just given up! You wouldn't have believed that stupid, idiot man that, regrettably, I must call my father."

She tried not to look sad as she followed him. "Harry, I was distraught. There was blood all over our house-"

"Blood that we thought was yours," he growled. "Did you even think about grandmother or grandfather? That maybe they might be alive?!"

"I was too consumed in losing you!" She shouted. He froze in his spot and she approached him slowly. "Harry…" She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek on his back. "There hasn't been a moment that I didn't think of you. Do you even know how dearly I love you, my precious boy?"

"You have enough sons in your new family," he told her bitterly, trying to escape her grasp.

"You've never been able to wriggle your way out of my hugs before, what makes you think you can do it now?" she laughed, trying to ease his anger.

"Would you let go of me?!" he nearly whined. "I'm in my nineties. You can't just placate me like you used to!"

She smiled and turned him around, this time, her cheek pressing against his chest. "When did you get so tall?"

"Mother!"

Her eyes glowed as she looked up at him. "I haven't heard that in a while," she told him softly.

Harry knew that Esme could see him losing his battle. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't mean to take my anger at Charles out on you," he said. She nodded understandingly. Slowly, his arms rose and he hugged her back. One hand played with the strands of her hair while the other was grasping her arm, as if she would disappear if he didn't hold onto her tight enough. "I spoke to the stars every night, thinking that you were listening," he confessed. "You were alive this whole time."

"I'm sorry," she responded. Harry knew that if they were still human, his shirt would be wet with her tears. "I didn't mean to leave you alone."

He scoffed and shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Uncle James and Aunt Lily were there to be my parents, but you… you must've felt so alone on that cliff." He swallowed and pushed her away, holding her by her shoulders. "Merlin, what were you thinking?! Jumping off a cliff! What were you trying to do, kill yourself?!"

She laughed at his humor and pulled him back. "My family would love it if you stayed, Harry."

"A family, huh?" he asked. " I've only had grandma and grandpa for so long. It would be odd to have brothers and sisters… parents again."

"Carlisle is quite scared of what you'll think of him."

Harry shrugged. "He's not going to find out for a while."

Esme's brows rose. "Why not?"

"I'm taking you away for a month or two. Just us."

She couldn't help but smile. "That sounds wonderful, darling."

"First things first." He grinned at her before apparating them to another location. Esme looked around, curiously. "You ready?"

"For what?"

He looked at her. "Mother, I know what it must have felt like to be standing there, feeling alone and dead inside," he said. "We're going to do this together. You're not leaving me again, and I'm never going to leave you. I want to show you that from now on, I'm not letting you go through anything without me, okay? I know you had the Cullens but… this is really important to me."

"Of course, Harry," she said, still confused.

He grinned and held her hand out for her to take. "Then get ready, 'cause here we go." She took his hand and watched him look ahead. They ran in sync, and after a few yards, that's when she finally saw it.

The cliff, with raging water at the bottom.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

He tugged on her arm. "Jump!" He commanded.

With a shriek, she jumped into the air before Harry's weight started pulling her down with him. "You're so grounded after this!" She shouted just before their bodies smacked into the water. The sound of waves hitting boulders echoed.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN****: Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back. **

**Again, I'm super sorry about my insanely long absence but I'm back and roaring to go! Happy for all the support that the readers have given! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 7: Jealousy**

They received the warmest of welcomes after returning from their vacation. Carlisle grabbed Esme and hugged her tightly, while Mary stroked an exasperated Harry's hair and scolded him for not sending more than the letter telling everyone they'd be gone for a while. Once Jonathan was finally able to pull her away, whispering a quick hello to his grandson, Tanya, Kate and the rest of the Cullens crowded around the black haired boy and began to ask questions.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Did you buy me anything?"

"Why were you gone for so long? Thanks for the sloppy ass letter by the way."

"Emmett, don't be rude, they were probably in a rush! He must be tired, we should all back way."

Harry tried not to look uncomfortable. She had missed Kate, and even Tanya. The Cullens however…

He enjoyed their company greatly. They were wonderful to him, and he did have fun with them for the brief time they shared together.

But these four spent decades with his mother, and he couldn't help but feel jealous. Every ounce of him was fighting against a raging envy. Although he felt guilty for his thoughts, he blessed the stars that Jasper wouldn't be able to feel the resentment burning in his throat. Forcing a smile he hugged Alice and Rosalie, and took two bracelets out of his pocket. "Now don't fight over who got the prettier one," He said with a cheeky grin.

They laughed and took their presents happily. Harry turned to look at Esme. Kate and Tanya had made their way to her and were cooing over the new pretty jewelry her son had bought for her. Esme, in turn, noticed his stare and smiled at him, a light gleaming in her eyes. The guilt he felt increased tenfold. For the pat two months, all his mother could talk about was how excited she was for him to bond with Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. He was excited too, at one point, but he couldn't get over the feeling of knowing that they had a life with the mother he didn't spend enough time with.

With a sigh, he turned back to them and said "So! What have we missed? Anything fun? Cool? Dandy? Has Rosalie finally built a dog house for Emmett to sleep in?"

Emmett scowled and nudged the shorter boy. "You're supposed to be MY best fraaand, remember?"

"Oh don't let Kate hear you!" He said loudly, knowing that he could've whispered and Kate still would've heard. The pretty vampire turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to Esme.

Harry laughed at her before trying to start up another conversation with the Cullens. "So do I have a room here yet? You all best get accustomed to this ravishing face before you."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "YES, we changed the office room into your very own bedroom! Rosalie and I worked on it for a full week. We're hoping the colors will remind you of your Hogwarts days!"

For a moment he forgot how envious he was of the vampires before him. "Let's see it then!" He said excitedly.

* * *

Harry trudged into the Cullen House with the biggest scowl on his face. "Bloody humans. Bloody school. Bloody classes. What in merlin's name is the point of all this-"

"Harry?"

The vampire immediately stopped complaining and put a bright smile on his face. "Mother! I didn't realize you were home. School was wonderful and-"

"Stop that now, you know I already heard you."

He sighed and sat down. "I'm not even registered and that was the worst day of my entire life. Shadowing Edward was horrendous. I'm completely aware that if I do register I won't be taking all those damn AP classes that he's in but gods, I don't think I can do it mother. Can't I just be the failure of the family and work at a grocery store or something?"

She laughed and petted his hair softly. "We'll figure it out." Something about her tone made him feel like he'd be going to school with the others.

Before he could argue, Edward walked through the door. "Ah there you are, Harry," he said with a kind smile. "You seemed quite quick to run away after lunch."

"I couldn't sit there and listen to that Lauren wench any longer."

He heard Edward laugh quietly. Before the others come, would you like to go for a quick jog to the meadow?"

Harry's eyebrow rose, as did his suspicion. "What are you trying to do, Cullen? Kill me? Just so you know I'm well versed in the arts of running away crying."

The corner of Edward's lips twitched upward. "Will you?"

"Let's go then."

Esme and stared as the boys walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asked them.

"Oh mother, we've spent a beautiful time together, don't tell me you're missing me already."

"Watch the sass, Harold," she teased. "Now where do you two think you're going?"

"Don't worry, Esme," Edward reassured her. "I'm not as spontaneous as Harry. I won't be taking him on a sudden vacation. We'll be back soon."

He took off before another question could be asked. Harry looked at her awkwardly before laughing and saying "I'll take that as a cue that I have an amazing surprise in store for me that he didn't want to ruin by answering your question."

When Harry arrived at the meadow, Edward was already sitting in the middle, a slight smirk on his face. "You're quite slow."

He frowned as he walked over. "You left me with an angry vampire, asking me what we were going to do and didn't warn me to run once she started asking questions. It's your own fault."

"Ah fair enough. I just figured you didn't want me to call you out in front of her."

"Call me out?"

Edward stood, crossing his arms, but not in a threatening way. "I know you're upset with us."

Harry pretended not to know what he meant. "That's not true."

"Say you aren't."

He stayed silent.

"I didn't realize it at first, but you weren't as interactive with us as you were before we found out the truth. It's understandable, Harry. You spent your entire life thinking your mother was dead, only to find out she was here, raising us like her own children. I can't imagine how you must feel."

"Dear Edward, you do have a way with words, don't you?" Harry's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

He cringed. In retrospect, he maybe shouldn't have worded it that way. "I didn't mean to sound like I was bragging or… I was just trying to make you see that I know where you're coming from."

Harry's eyes suddenly turned dark, as he approached the vampire before him. He stood close enough for Edward to suddenly feel defensive. "You have no idea where I'm coming from. You had her. I roamed around the Earth thinking I didn't have a mother anymore. You lost your family, to gain a new one."

"Don't be so selfish, Harry, you had your grandparents to take care of you."

"Imagine not feeling any kind of resentment towards your own grandparents, knowing that it was them who insisted on her marriage to that monster!"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and looked downward.

"I shouldn't have said that. It's not their fault and I know that. Thank you for trying to talk to me about this, Edward, but you don't know where I'm coming from and you have no idea how I feel."

With a gust of wind, he disappeared, leaving Edward standing alone.

* * *

The tension between Edward and Harry was extremely apparent once they got back. It had been two weeks, and they were still awkwardly dancing around each other in the house. He knew he was being childish, but Harry stayed with Kate and Tanya, avoiding the Cullens so he wouldn't explode with anger. Mary and Jonathan, who had gone back home much earlier, made sure to call him and make sure he was okay. His quite perceptive grandmother warned him to get over whatever was upsetting him, lest he upset his mother.

Like a human, he breathed heavily to try and calm himself.

It wasn't their fault.

It wasn't their fault.

He didn't want to be angry with them. They didn't _steal_ his mother away from him. The vacation with his mother made him forget that she had built a family while he had chosen to spend his life in as much solitude as possible.

That wasn't her fault either. He couldn't blame her for finding others. In fact, if he really thought of it, he'd rather she was happy, than moping about like he had.

"_That's a lie_," he thought to himself, with a heavy heart. He was happy to know that she was happy, but a small part of him would've loved knowing she _was_ moping about like he had. And that was a part of him that he was really starting to dislike.

"I need to go for a walk," he muttered as he passed Carlisle's office.

The doctor turned is gaze from his paper work, up to the boy before him, a cautious look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just tell mum not to worry about why I've disappeared before she got home."

Carlisle cleared his throat. Something wasn't right. "Where exactly are you walking to that she needs to be warned?"

"I don't really know yet."

It took him a week to return. When he walked through the door, Esme smacked is arm and hugged him tightly. The others gave him a happy welcome as well, glad to see that he hadn't done anything rash.

"What exactly did Edward do to you that you had to run away?" Alice teased as she poked his sides.

Harry grinned. "Oh don't you worry, he didn't hurt my feelings much. It just hurts confessing your love to someone and being completely rejected." The short vampire giggled as she locked arms with Esme. He didn't like how annoyed he was by the gesture, but he couldn't help himself from pulling Esme away and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Where is dear Edward, by the way?"

Just then, the man in question walked into the room and nodded at him, but walked away, unsure if they were on friendly terms yet.

Harry sighed, and followed him to where he sat in the farthest corner of the room. He couldn't hold on to this forever, especially if he was going to spend that forever with all of them. He sat down nudged the Edward's knee with his.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Esme looked at them, as did the others, staring at the two anxiously. Everyone was wondering what had gotten them so sour with each other. They all unconsciously leaned in to hear what they had to say.

Emmett cleared his throat and caught their attention before they could continue. "So… did you two like make out or something?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know that all of you are aware that where my mother goes, I follow, which means I shall be staying with you indefinitely."

Carlisle nodded. "That's not something we have a problem with at all, Harry. I do hope you know that."

"I do, and I'm thankful… but I must be honest with my mother's new family, my new family hopefully. It's disrespectful of me not to express my feelings to all of you when you've generously welcomed me into your clan."

A deep look of concern took over his mother's face. "What is it, Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry stared at his hands as he tried to explain his feelings. He felt Edward pat him on the back in support. Looking at him in the corner of his eye, he saw that Edward was giving him a look of encouragement. _"They'll understand_."

Harry frowned. "You know I don't like reading thoughts, Edward, don't try and force it."

"Sorry," he said with a small chuckle. The look on Edward's face made it visible that he was apologizing for the day at the meadow as well.

With a groan, he dropped his head into his palms. "I'm jealous, okay?"

A pang of guilt hit Esme in the chest. Now she understood.

Harry stood up so that he could address everyone. "Alright, I'm jealous. And angry. And upset. And sad that you guys all were able to live out the life I wanted to live with my mother. It really, really bloody hurts to the point where I almost despise you for enjoying your time with _my_ mother."

Carlisle looked at his clan. He was happy to see that his "children" looked understanding, and not in the least angry with Harry for thinking that of them.

"And I like you all, really, very much. I honestly wanted to come back here, so badly, hoping we could all be a happy Brady Bunch-esque family. The thought of having people who could be like brothers and sisters to me…I had friends at Hogwarts, and I had a family in Uncle James and Aunt Lily, but they didn't have their own children, so I never had someone I could look to as siblings. And they weren't _mine_. More importantly they weren't _you_."

He regretted looking up at them because seeing their faces filled him with more nervousness. Esme looked like she wanted to cry.

"I really do think I can find that kind of family in all of you. It just really bloody sucks is all."

They got quiet, and he hoped someone would say something. When they didn't, he wondered if they were angry.

"_They aren't."_

He glared at Edward, wondering how he had let his guard down enough for his thoughts to be read, before groaning and covering his face once again. "I'm an ass and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating everyone this week."

Jasper was the first to stand up and shake Harry's hand. "It's alright."

Alice giggled and ran over to hug him. "Don't worry, Harold! We understand. You'll learn to love us eventually."

Rosalie smiled at him while Emmett gave him a smirk. "I'll forgive you, kid… if you can beat me in a wrestling match."

Esme's sadness vanished as she scowled and smacked Emmett's arm. "No!"

Harry laughed, but threw a smirk back at the behemoth. "You're on."

Her eyes widen as she tried to stop them. "No don't! You'll hurt each other!"

Carlisle laughed and held her around the waist as they all ran out to the backyard. "Let him, Esme. He needs to release his aggravation."

* * *

They were sitting on the roof, looking up at the stars. Esme was gripping his hand tightly, as if to make sure that he knew she was there. It was in fact very reassuring to Harry. He leaned his head to the left until it was resting on her shoulder. With her free arm, she stretched it in front of her and stroked his hair. A contented smile appeared on his face.

"I feel like I'm five years old again."

Esme smiled. "Were James and Lily very good parents to you?"

"The best…besides you of course. They couldn't compare, and they both knew that."

"James didn't teach you any of his lousy pranks, did he?"

"Oh he did. I got into so much trouble at Hogwarts. Aunt Lily must have sent me 30 howlers over those 7 years."

"Your uncle must've gotten it too, I bet."

He laughed. "That he did. I got the same amount of howlers from him, as well, reprimanding me for getting caught, and in turn, getting him caught."

He looked up at her to find her staring at him sadly. "You aren't mad at me for trying harder, are you?"

Harry sat up with an angry look on his face. "He would've killed both of us if Uncle James tried to fight him. I would never blame you for that. Uncle James knew to keep me happy, but he spent the rest of his life regretting not taking the chance… I would never blame him either."

"But after we were tricked into believing the murders… are you mad at me for believing it? For not looking for harder?"

He stared at her hand, which was now squeezing his much harder. He knew that keeping her waiting would make her think that he _was _mad, but he didn't know how to explain himself.

"I was mad… really angry, but not at you."

She gave him a doubting look and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe I was slightly upset at you to begin with, but I knew it wasn't your fault. He rather did make it insanely convincing, didn't he?"

Esme nodded slowly, still feeling slightly guilty. He sighed and hugged her.

"I swear I'm not mad at you for any of that. I just had to calm myself and stop throwing the blame at every person in front of me."

"Sounds like you understand your problem with the others more than you realize."

His words got caught in his throat. He wasn't expecting her to say that. It was true, though. He had stopped blaming his mother for not being there, why wouldn't he be able to understand his anger towards the Cullens? He fell backwards onto the roof's paneling and frowned. "I've made a mess of that. I don't blame them for replacing me, but I guess I have been using them as an outlet to take out my anger towards Charles and the situation of it all."

"Replacing you?" She gasped angrily. "Harold James, they never replaced you. You were never _replaced_." She spat the word as if disgusted by it. "I longed for your presence every day since I was turned. You were in my thoughts every minute. I told stories to them about you, and only you, barely anything about my life before you."

He rubbed his face, agitated with himself. "I know, alright, I'm sorry. You can't be mad at me for feeling replaced when I come here, listen to them speak about their wonderful coven mother, then find out it was you all along."

"I know, darling, and I'm sorry that you had to find out that way."

He hugged her again, closing his eyes as she hugged him back. "I'll work this out, promise. I just need time."

"Of course. I have the utmost faith in you."

* * *

It wasn't perfect, but it was getting better.

Harry was still feeling jealous towards the Cullens, but he had grown to accept it as natural, and was able to push it aside. It was especially nice to be rid of the "nomad" status. He hadn't been settled in one spot since James and Lily, and it felt good to know that he had a home again.

In the morning, he hugged his mother and kissed her cheek, a routine he knew he wouldn't get tired of. The smile on her face made him feel special.

He guessed that was another reason he was getting over his resentment towards his new siblings. He had something that they could never have with Esme, or their real mothers for that matter. Their mother/son relationship was real. It wasn't fabricated for appearances. He wasn't finding a mother figure in someone that wasn't actually his mother. His mother was alive and with him.

"Harry?"

He looked up from his thoughts. Edward was standing before him, leaning against the doorway to his room. "I see your room is still in a disarray."

Harry smiled sheepishly and looked at the mess of clothing around him. "Oh no, everything is unpacked. This is just what I live like." He appreciated the fact that Edward tried to hide his disgust.

"Jasper and I are going hunting. Would you like to come?"

He jumped off his futon and nodded. "I'm starved, so what town are we massacring today?"

Edward, who was still getting used to the boy's humor, tried to joke along. "LaPush, maybe. It'd be nice to get rid of those dastardly mutts."

Harry feigned a gasp as they jogged down the stairs. "Why, Edward! I do believe you're finally developing a sense of humor!"


	9. Chapter 8

**AN****: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and follows, you guys are awesome! **

**So I read in my first AN that I was possibly turning this into an Edward/Harry pairing. Some people have asked for it, other people have been against it. All in all, it's obviously my decision since I'm the author, but I'd still love opinions. **

**How're all ya'll feeling about that? I'd love your feedback on the topic. **

**Enjoy the chappy! **

**Chapter 8: New Year**

"2008 is getting tiring, thank Merlin that 2009 is just around the corner," Harry yawned, as he tossed himself into the loveseat. Carlisle chuckled at him. In the few months that Harry had been living with them, the boy was able to fit into the coven quite nicely. Everyone agreed that it was as if they'd known him forever, partly because of Esme's frequent stories about him. His friendly nature in general, however, made him easily loved by every member of the Cullen Clan. "What are we doing for New Years, step-daddy?"

The doctor cringed. "You really need not call me that, Harry."

"But it makes you oh so uncomfortable."

"Not the idea of it, just the actual phrase."

He grinned cheekily. "Well, are we doing anything special or are we stuck in this dreary town? Can we go play with the wolves?"

Edward walked into the living room, and with a roll of eyes, stated "I don't think they'd want to party with us, Harry."

"You don't know that!"

"Would _you_ enjoy festivities with them?"

He shrugged as he leaned against the seat's arm. "I don't see why not," he said confidently, crossing his arms.

"The smell."

"Touché." At Edward's grin of victory, he scoffed and looked away. "I'll just go to Italy, maybe take Chelsea on a date, so there's no strings attached." They appreciated his jab at her ability to manipulate emotions in a relationship. "Or maybe Jane... although her youthful face would make me look quite creepy, wouldn't it…"

Carlisle's eyebrow rose. "You aren't being serious about going to Italy, are you?"

"Of course not, I'm just daydreaming out loud. As if mother would even let me leave."

"Too right…" they heard the woman mutter from her room.

Harry grinned, while pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Although, I did get this from dear Aro. It's an invitation for all of us."

Esme walked in with her arms crossed. "Well, we aren't going. I want to be with my family and only my family this holiday."

He shrugged and threw the letter in the air. "Fine by me. I was just teasing of course. Are we inviting grandmother and grandfather?"

"Of course! Do you think my mother would even allow us to be separated any longer?"

Edward smirked at Carlisle. "What joy for you. The in-laws are coming."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "No offense to my dear wife's parents, but I am quite older than them, Edward. If anything they should respect me, my seniority… Besides it's not like he can hurt me, I'm a vampire and…" The look Esme was giving him told Carlisle that his joke wasn't funny. He chuckled nervously as Harry and Edward tried to hide their amusement. "I was just joking, darling…"

She let out a soft "hmpf" and walked out. Aware that she could still hear them, Harry and Edward burst out into laughter as Carlisle glared at them.

* * *

"Happy new year!"

Harry grinned as he picked his mother up and swung her around in a circle. "Harold!" she laughed, hugging him tightly. "Put me, down! I haven't even gotten my new years kiss yet!" He happily passed her to Carlisle, who took her in his arms and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. Rosalie smirked as Emmett leaned down and also gave her a kiss of her own, while Alice giggled and held her hands up to hide the kiss that she and Jasper were sharing.

Harry glanced back and saw his grandfather give his wife a tiny peck on the cheek as well. He bounced on his heels, almost inspired by all the love around him. "Well, who's giving me my kiss then?"

Edward snorted as he sat down on the couch. The Denalis were also ringing in the New Year with them, and he couldn't help but notice the look of hope on Tanya's face when Harry asked the question. Before she could volunteer, however, Kate leaned over and touched the boy's cheek, sending a harmless electric current through his body. Harry let out a high-pitched squeal as he fell backwards and onto his backside on the floor. She pretended to look sad as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh Harry, does this mean you don't want a kiss from me?"

He glared at her and stood up, brushing the dust of his trousers. "Very funny, Kate!" She blew him a kiss and winked, sauntering away to hug Eleazar and Carmen. "No fair! Everyone gets a romantic New Years kiss except for me. Why must I be the lonely one of the covens?"

"If you hadn't noticed," Edward drawled, "I also have no one to share the rest of my lifetime with, not that I'm whining like you are."

"Well no one wants to be with your broody ass. I still happen to have a chance, what with my charming, debonair ways!"

"You incessant brat!" Edward stated with a laugh, pouncing at him and starting a chase around the living room.

"Mother! Do you see this! He's trying to kill me on New Years!"

Esme threw her head back in exasperation. "One night, you two! Can we really not go one night without the tomfoolery?"

"It's not my fault I'm more loveable than him! You're nothing but a lousy, jealous, good for nothing-"

"I'll get you for that one, you ugly sorcerer!" Edward roared.

Harry laughed as he jumped behind Tanya, using her as a shield. He peaked through her blonde hair, holding her tightly in order to keep him away. "Now, now, Edward. Do you really want to hurt an innocent bystander?"

He looked at the skinny blonde before him, who grinned nervously. "I didn't ask to be a part of this, so if you touch me, I will rip you apart and burn you right in front of Esme and Carlisle." Edward leaned back, grimacing at the non-serious threat. Harry, too, released her and took a step backwards, fearing that the threat was against him as well.

"I don't know, Tanya. Maybe Edward's just been chasing me because he's the one that wants to give me a New Years kiss." Both Tanya and Edward frowned angrily. Suddenly, the tables were turned and Harry was chasing the other boy around. "Oh come on, Eddie! Don't be shy!"

"Stay away from me, Harry!"

"Harold," Esme warned, trying to grab him as he passed.

"Oh mother, you know you can't stop young love! Come now, Edward! Lay one on me!" Edward easily danced through the Denali coven, and took his turn to hide behind Tanya. Harry approached them, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Come on, now! Don't pretend you didn't-"

Before he could finish, an eager Tanya grabbed him by his arms and pulled him to her. The room went silent. Harry's eyes widened as her lips landed on his, kissing him soundly before he could protest. As quickly as it happened, it was over, and he was pushed away. A proud grin was glued to Tanya's face, as she stood there smugly. Harry stared at her in shock, while Edward looked on in bewilderment, wondered what the raven-haired vampire was going to do.

A laugh erupted deep from Harry's chest, as he pulled Tanya into a hug and spun her around like he did his mother. "Happy New Years to you too, love. Seems like you've finally stolen a kiss from me, have you?"

If she could have, she would've blushed. She knew that her crush was obvious, but she still had hope that he hadn't noticed. Although she was caught in the romance of it all, somehow, she knew that her feelings still weren't returned.

But it was New Years.

And she knew he was too happy to let anything like a kiss get in the way of their friendship.

* * *

"Emmett," he groaned, slinging himself sloppily over the couch. The large vampire looked his way, and found his arms and head dangling off the edge of the loveseat, his legs, up where his head should be. "This year is just as boring as the last one," he complained with a pout.

Emmett grinned and threw a pillow at him. "It's been two weeks into the New Year. How could you possibly know that?"

"Have you had any fun yet?" he asked flatly.

"Depends on your definition of fun."

"I'm not talking about the romps in the bedroom with your wife, you disgusting pig."

Emmett's laughter was like an echoing bark. "Neither was I, but I'm happy to know you were thinking of us," he told him with a wink.

"Ugh!" He yelled out, allowing his body to slip down the couch and onto the floor beneath him. "If it weren't for the sleeping draughts or the spells I use to make myself sleep, I think I'd fall over and die because of how stupidly endless time is. I find my mother, find a new family, and somehow, I am more bored than I have ever been in my entire life. What is happening to me, Emmett? Am I losing the will to live?"

Emmett sighed and walked over to him, picking him up and sitting him down properly. Once they were sitting next to each other, he threw an arm around the much smaller boy and began to stroke his head. "Ya sad, buddy?" He felt Harry nod beneath him. "Ya bored? Ya don't got nothing to do anymore?" Harry nodded slowly, once more, wondering where Emmett was going with this. "Ya done everything else in life and now you don't know where to go?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the man next to him. "Yes?"

"Yeah. I felt like that too. And there's only one thing in the world that can cure that feeling."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Honestly it's the one thing that can never, ever get tiring."

"What is it, then?"

"Sex! Ah man, let me tell you, Rosalie and I just never. stop. It's like every time I'm feeling down and low I just call her over like 'come here, woman!' and she hops on over like the-"

The angry tapping of Rosalie's shoe, and the way she cleared her throat, stopped Emmett dead in his tracks. The two of them turned around and stared at the vampire that was supposed to be shopping. Her arms were crossed as her eyes turned black in anger. Alice was standing behind her, shaking her head and looking at Emmett with a knowing glint in her eyes. "Ooh boy, are you in trouble."

"Emmy bear," Rosalie spat out. "How would you like to help me bring these bags up?"

He chuckled fearfully and placed Harry between them. "I think I'd rather stay down here."

"_Now._"

Harry and Alice looked at each other, trying to swallow their laughter. As Emmett was dragged away by his wife, Alice pushed Harry onto the couch, and sat on his lap. "So my little baby brother boy-"

"You are barely older than me, Alice."

"I hear you're bored with life."

"Not with life per se."

"And you need something to give you some spark again."

"Well I guess you could say that."

"Well… I had a vision."

His eyes widened in excitement. "And? And?!"

She laughed. "I'm going hunting tonight, so that I don't have to deal with the aftermath but, I do have to tell you…" She got up, picking up a good number of bags filled with shoes and clothing, and walked calmly towards the stairs. Before she climbed up to her room, she turned and looked at him with a smirk. "You're loosing your touch, _marauder_."

He stared as she disappeared up the stairs. Marauder? That's what his Uncle James was called when he was at Hogwarts, what with all the pranking and-

_James grabbed Harry and pulled him into the living room before Lily could shovel food down his throat. "It's good to see you, kid. How was this year?"_

_Harry grinned. "Great! You should've seen all the pranks I pulled. I've never seen Professor Lock so mad before."_

_James grimaced and ruffled the boy's messy mop of hair. "Yeah well you've never seen your aunt so angry before either. Try not to get caught too much, eh?"_

"_Haha! Sorry Uncle James, but in all fairness, the number of times I haven't been caught has FAR outweighed the times I have." _

"_Ah, brings a tear to my eye," he said, wiping a fake tear away. He hugged Harry and patted his back as they walked towards the kitchen. _

_Lily glared at the two, fully aware of what the two had been talking about. "James Potter," she said angrily. "Esme's going to whip you a new one whenever we get the pleasure of seeing her again. Corrupting her innocent son, the nerve!"_

"_Oh come on, Lillian," he laughed. Harry looked between the two, wondering who would win this one. "He can't help it if he's so good at following the Marauder Legacy." _

"Oh…" Harry said, staring at the wall as ideas stormed through his mischievous brain. An evil grin slowly spread across his face. "Oh, my…"

* * *

It wasn't amusing.

Not one bit.

His piano was _sacred_. And the fact that it was _missing_…

"Harry," Edward growled through gritted teeth. "This isn't funny anymore."

Emmett was lying on the couch, guffawing and clutching his stomach as if laughing caused him to lose his breath. "Oh god, Eddie boy, I beg to differ." Rosalie rolled her eyes at the childishness of her husband as she pushed him off of her with feigned disdain. He grinned at her and pointing at their brother. "Oh come on, Rose! Tell me you don't find this hilarious! Even Jasper is amused!" The other blond turned away to hide his smile from Edward.

She ignored them, rolling her eyes once more.

Edward, pinching his nose and counting to calm himself, squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for Harry to answer him. "This is practically sacrilegious! You will tell me where my piano is, now!"

From his spot on the ground, Harry rolled over onto his stomach so he didn't have to look at the bronze haired vampire. He groaned into the fabric beneath him. "You're ruining the fun, Edward. You're supposed to _look_ for it."

"I WILL NOT FOOLISHLY LOOK AROUND FOR A PIANO WEIGHING 1200 POUNDS. YOU OBVIOUSLY USED YOUR MAGIC TO HIDE IT. NOW WHERE IS IT?!"

Harry pouted. "Why must you be so mean?"

"You've hidden my most prized possession out of SHEER BOREDOM." Edward glared and, unable to contain himself, picked up a throw pillow and threw it at the vampire on the ground. Harry sputtered in shock, and laughed as Edward proceeded to do the same with every other pillow. "Tell me!"

"Alright, alright, relax!"

Emmett sat up with a grin, knowing that the reveal would be wonderful. "So where is it?! Where is it?! Where did you hide it?"

Harry sighed and snapped his fingers. The doors to Edward's piano room flew open, stopping just before they hit the walls. With another wordless incantation, a can of point appeared in his hands. Staring at Edward, as if the vampire were an idiot, he threw the paint where the piano once stood. Momentarily confused, the others suddenly realized that the paint had barely touched the floor. Instead, it colored the invisible piano that was still there.

"It's as if you didn't even try to find it."

After a brief moment of silence, the room erupted. Edward's outraged cries of horror were nearly drowned out by Emmett's loud laugh. Jasper and Rosalie were staring in amusement before outright laughing with Emmett. Esme peeked her head in, wondering what was happening, only to gasp loudly when she saw the state of the grand piano.

"You! What have you done?!"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT!"

"Harold, honestly! What have you done now?"

"THAT PIANO COST NEARLY NINE THOUSAND DOLLARS! AND OUT OF BOREDOM! WHAT- WHY?!"

Harry smirked and snapped his fingers as he sauntered away. The piano was now back to normal, but instead of being in its proper place, was somehow suspended on the ceiling. He yawned and giggled. "Oh come now, Edward, lighten up!" He heard an angry growl behind him before he was tackled through the glass of a window and onto the grass of the lawn.

Emmett excitedly jumped out to watch as Esme threw her hands up in frustration, following them as well. Rosalie hopped off of the couch and looked at the scene before her. Edward and Harry were wrestling on the ground, Harry's eyes lit up in enjoyment. He laughed as he tried to get the upper hand. "Would you calm down!" he cackled, finally grasping Edward in a headlock. He let go with a surprised yelp when Edward bit his arm. "You nutty ginger, you could've left a scar! Oh, sorry Jasper, no offense."

Jasper nodded with a smile to let him know it was okay. Before he could answer back, he found himself pushed to the ground once more.

"Alright, alright, would you relax!" Harry shouted. "I've said I'm sorry already!"

"No you haven't!" Edward growled as he tried to hold the boy down.

"Well would you rather I lied about being sorry?"

He let out another angry snarl, and was only stopped when Esme pulled him off of her son. "That's enough out of the two of you!" she commanded. "Look what you've done to our beautiful window!" Edward rolled his eyes when Harry poked a tongue out at him and retreated towards the house.

"Edward's fault! He's got to pay for the damage this time, not…"

Harry stopped short, frowning before the doorway. On the porch was a neatly wrapped present. He didn't remember hearing or smelling anyone approach the house. Examining it further, he noticed that it could be easily opened, merely a wrapped box, with a ribbon on the top. He pulled the tag off of it and saw his name written in script. He squatted down and picked up the box, shaking it to hear its content. "Did anyone stop by before? Any of you notice?" Everyone shook their heads, now looking at the present questioningly as well. He shrugged and walked into the house. "Well, shall I open it?"

Edward was now at his side, Esme just closing the door, as he pulled the top of the box off. Dropping it on the floor, he looked inside. "Ooh a letter! Must be from a secret admirer. Probably that Lauren Mallory girl from school."

"What does it say?" Esme asked, as she walked back towards the kitchen. "And why would she be writing you? Don't think we haven't been getting letters from your teachers, Harry. We know you've been troublesome to her and her little posse."

"Well I wasn't going to be yelling at you for forcing me to go back to school, was I? I needed to let out my anger somewhere," he responded with a cheeky grin, before turning to the letter. "_Harold, I hope you appreciate this late Christmas present. Hope this New Year brings you many changes. _It's not signed."

"Well what is it?" Edward asked, trying to peer over the boy's shoulder to look into the box. Harry sifted through the dark green tissue paper until his hand finally hit an object. "Ah, found it."

He pulled it out, and stared at it. A broken music box? "What in Merlin's..." He pulled out a piece of paper that was wedged between the splintered pieces of wood and quickly read over the note. Laughing nervously, he looked around, "Alright, you've done a good job of creeping me out, now which one of you sent me this? It's obviously got to be one of you…"

Rosalie tilted her head and tried to get a look at the present as well. "What are you talking about, Harry? What does it say?"

"Alright, haha, very funny, you've pranked the prankmaster. Now seriously, it's giving me the creeps, which one of you has done this?"

Edward crossed his arms and let out a sigh. After quickly reading everyone's thoughts, he turned back to the Harry. Still annoyed with the desecration of his beautiful instrument, he didn't notice the boy's actual anxiety. "Honestly, Harry, none of us sent you it. You could look into our minds if you want. Now what's it say?"

Slowly, one of his human nervous habits overtook him. He ruffled his hair with his fingers and shook his head, confused. "I don't understand…" he said, the tugging at his hair become more frantic.

The present, the note.

It all felt familiar. He didn't remember why, or what, but there wasn't something right. He almost felt nauseous. Where had he seen or heard of this before?

"This is a weird joke and I don't get it. I don't know what you guys are trying to pull right now..."

They all looked at each other, realizing that there was something wrong. Edward, actually concerned, laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, what does it say?"

"It.… it says '_I see you, pet_.'"

The sound of a plate shattering in the kitchen echoed through the house.

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter! **

**So? Thoughts on an Edward Harry pairing? **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN****: Happy that many of you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger, but an author has got to do what an author's got to do. **

**Now to the issue of the pairing. I was never planning on making it a blatant, all of a sudden, wild romance. I was always thinking of keeping it subtle, flirtatious, but nothing quick and fast. This is still a Harry/Esme familial story, and that's where this story is going to focus.**

**After mulling it over, however, I do love Harry/Edward together, but Harry's flirtatious ways with everyone makes it much more enjoyable to write.**

**So we'll see where the story goes and flows, nothing set on the pairing either happening or not happening, and hope that you guys enjoy it anyway! I mean, I'm sure that anti-pairing are enjoying it**

**And hopefully the pro-pairing loves what's happening between them already as well. **

**Chapter 9: On Guard **

"_Uncle James? Aunt Lily?" The pair looked up at their adopted son. _

_James pushed his glasses up, as if fixing his vision would suddenly make Harry disappear. With a quick glance to his wife, he turned back to the boy in front of him. Pushing the various auror paperwork away from the couch, he motioned Harry over. "Harry, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping right now. If we're late tomorrow because you can't get up, we'll miss your train." As he stacked the papers on the coffee table in front of them, he felt the cushion beneath him sink in when Harry sat between them. _

"_I had a nightmare… about mom. I don't think I can get back to sleep." _

_Lily frowned and nudged her husband behind Harry's back. They shared a sad look with each other. Their Harold was now 16, and still suffering from the traumatic childhood he experienced. They watched him tug on the ends of his hair, his face hidden from their view. _

"_I don't understand. I can barely remember what happened when I'm awake, but at night… everything is so vivid. So real. And at school, not even the sleeping draughts Madam Pomfrey gives me helps." _

_The red-haired mother pulled him into a hug with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry, Harry. Your uncle and I were sure that if we just didn't talk about that past, you would be fine. It seems we were wrong. How long has this been happening, darling? Why haven't you told us?" _

_He shrugged, peeking up at her through his dark hair. "I didn't want to worry you. At first I thought they were just simple nightmares, but then I started seeing her… dreaming of her…"_

"_Would you like to tell us what happened?"_

_He shivered in her arms. "Just… just being taken away from her. That day, over and over again, but… but somehow worse. All of you yelling and screaming at me, saying it was my fault." _

_Lily let out an angry gasp as she smacked the back of Harry's head. _

_He grabbed his skull and turned to her in shock. "Ow!" _

"_Oh don't be a fool, Harold! How dare you think of something like that!"_

"_I said it was a dream, didn't I?!"_

_She closed her eyes and hugged him again. "Harry, if there's even a nagging doubt in your mind… You must understand that none of us blame you. We blame that monster of a father." _

_James patted his boy's back. "From now on, Harry, you tell us when you're having nightmares. How in Merlin's name you've hid it this long, I'll never know. What's made this one especially terrible that you finally decided to tell us?" _

_He shook his head and looked up at his godfather. "I don't know there was this… this song playing over and over… it was haunting." _

_Their frowns deepened. "A song?" He nodded and began to hum the melody, stopping when Lily let go of him, a look of horror on her face. He heard James mutter a few angry curses under his breath as he angrily scratched his head in frustration. "What? What is it?"_

"_That song, Harry. It's from-"_

"The music box," Harry whispered. He was now sitting on the couch, staring at the broken _thing_ that he dropped on the floor. "I was having nightmares in my teen years, about the day you were taken from me, and somehow, I was hearing the melody from the Austrian music box." He twirled his finger, pointing directly at it, and the crank began to turn. Esme was shivering in her husband's arms, far in the corner of the room, while the other Cullens were circled around the box. They stared at the object as if it was about to explode. When the crank finally stopped turning, Harry released it, and listened to the melody that haunted him and his mother for years.

A few teeth on the comb hitting the little bumps on the barrel of the music maker were missing. As if the tune wasn't eerie enough, the missing notes made it much more strained… more frightening.

"Who could've sent this?" Esme stuttered out as Carlisle hugged her tighter. A dark anger overtook his face as he looked away from the box. "Please Harry, stop it."

Harry clenched his eyes closed, and with a tightening of his fist, the music stopped, the entire music box suddenly crushed and turned into ashes. He got up with a desperate growl and began to pace. Unable to contain himself he jumped through the broken window and slammed into a tree outside, taking it down to the ground with him. They watched as tree after tree toppled to the ground, the enraged vampire pawing at the bark around him. Edward quickly followed him and wrestled him to the ground. Harry squirmed in his arms, trying to break free. "Let me go! Let me go, damn you!"

Edward pulled Harry's arms tight behind him, holding them with all of his might. "It's alright," he tried to assure him.

"This bloody well isn't alright, you stupid git!"

Loud roars echoed through the woods as Edward tried to calm him. "Harold, think of your mother!" he hissed.

It only did enough to slow his motions very minimally.

Alice hid her face in her husband's chest, guiltily trying to understand what was happening. "I don't get it," she said quietly. "I don't get it. Why didn't I see this? Why can't I see anything about this?"

Edward was still trying to calm Harry outside. Carlisle had finally gotten Esme to sit down with him. Rosalie and Emmett, as calmly as possible, walked out to help restrain the anguished vampire outside. Esme's hand curled into a fist as she softly beat her forehead.

"Why is this happening? It can't be him, it can't be…"

* * *

A loud thump echoed through the house.

Esme flinched at the noise. That was the fourteenth hole Harry had punched into the concrete floor in the basement. Carlisle patted her back softly, trying to comfort her. She only nodded in response. "He needs to take it out on something, darling."

"But our house," she tried to joke. Her husband let out a quiet laugh. The two were silenced as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

The door swung open and Harry stood there, looking at the ground. With an unneeded sigh, and without looking up at them, he walked towards the front door. "Going for a run," he told them quietly.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" His mother asked with great concern.

He shook his head. "It's alright."

They heard a scoff from the living room, stopping Harry in his tracks. Emmett walked towards him. "I'm coming with you."

"I just said it was-"

"Don't argue with me, brother man. It's not alright, and _you're_ not alright. So I'm coming with."

Harry shrugged and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, but keep up." With that, he dashed out of the house, already far into the woods.

"Wait, son," Carlisle said, stopping Emmett before he could follow.

"What's up?"

"Just… keep him safe."

Emmett nodded. "You got it."

With that, the foyer was empty once again.

Emmett had quickly caught up with the other vampire. After a few miles of running shoulder to shoulder, they began to dip and dodge around each other. Occasionally, Harry would hop from tree to tree, rising higher and higher until he couldn't be seen. Each time, he'd suddenly drop back next to Emmett. A smirk began to appear on his face every time he was able to startle his companion.

"Seriously, bro, cut that crap out," Emmett laughed. "How are you even doing that, I can barely hear you coming."

"That's because you _can't_ hear me," he responded, pushing forward to try and get ahead of him. "I'm apparating. Magic thing. Bang in and out of places and such."

"What?! Like teleportation?! You guys can do that?!"

He laughed and threw a genuine smile at the vampire. "Guess so!"

"That's awesome! I which I could-"

Before he could finish, a beam of light blinded their vision and blew both of them back, taking down a good number of trees behind them. Harry was the first to jump up, looking around wildly. "The bloody hell was that! Was that a spell?!" In response, another spell found him, hitting him square in the chest. He fell to his knees, almost squealing from the pain.

"Harry!" Emmett shouted in horror. He watched the boy fall face flat onto the ground, squirming erratically.

Harry's legs were kicking the ground beneath him, his hands balled into fists as his screams sounded loudly. "Em!" He gasped out, when the pain stopped momentarily.

A soft whisper paralyzed them. "_Cruico."_

"No!" He screamed, but it was too late. Once again, he was pawing at the ground, the pain unbearable.

"Harry! Harry what is it, what's happening?!" Emmett made his way to him, trying to hold him still.

"Emmett!" He gritted out. "It- it's a wizard!"

He growled, looking around for the person in question. "Where the hell are you?!" His attention was brought back to his brother as the boy gasped. The pain was over. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to recover.

"What the hell was-"

"WATCH OUT!"

He pushed the much larger man out of the way of the spell. He growled angrily, and fell to all fours. Harry's back arched at the blinding pain he was going through, but he refused to fall back to the ground.

"God damnit!" Emmett shouted, scrambling back to his feet. He bent down and tried once again to hold Harry still. "Why did you do that?! You should've let me take it!"

Harry threw himself back into the man's arms, allowing Emmett to lock his arms around his chest. He pulled at his hair, his voice going raspy. "Merlin, make it stop, make it stop!"

Finally, his body slumped and became motionless.

"Harry? Harry!" He patted the boy's cheek, trying to get a response. Before another spell could be shot at them, he picked Harry up and began the run back to the house.

* * *

"What happened?! What the hell happened?! Let me go!"

Jasper had Edward in full nelson hold, trying to keep him still. Seeing the boy who had become his best friend in such a state nearly drove him mad. Despite Jasper trying to keep him calm, he was still in a fury. "Calm yourself, Edward," Jasper hissed. "Look at what you're doing to Esme!" Edward stilled momentarily, before forcing his way out of Jasper's grip. Esme quickly made her way over and the bronze-haired vampire wrapped her in a hug.

Emmett was sitting next to the unconscious vampire, shaking his head. "I don't understand… I couldn't smell anyone, couldn't see anyone. It's like no one was there!" Rosalie rubbed his neck softly.

"Don't blame yourself, Em," She whispered. "It wasn't your fault. You said this guy was a wizard? He was probably using a spell to mask himself…"

"Still," He mumbled guiltily. Rubbing his forehead roughly, he growled in irritation. "How could I let this happen."

"This isn't your fault, son," Carlisle reinforced.

"You bet your ass it was your fault," they heard the wizard croak out jokingly.

Esme gasped, falling to her knees beside her son and grasping his hand tightly. "Darling, you're awake!"

Alice dashed in, a cup full of blood in her hand. "From the butcher," she said.

He grimaced before taking a gulp. "Ugh, preservatives…"

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" His mother interrupted. "Why would a wizard be after you?"

"Vampire wizard."

They stopped and stared. "What?" Edward asked angrily.

"It was a vampire wizard. No normal wizard could pierce vampire skin that easily, make it hurt that much. Why'd you think it took grandpa and all of his men so long to 'save' me? He must've been turned. Powers must've been enhanced."

"You've got to be joking… he got his hands on vampire wizards…"

They didn't need to ask whom Edward meant when he said _he_.

Harry stretched his limbs, trying to stand. "I don't understand how he's still alive, the bastard."

"We can't be sure that it's really him," Alice added. "This could be his descendant, or just a freaky coincidence. Maybe someone from your human years knew about your past and is just using this against you. Did you make any enemies?"

He laughed. "I died right after graduation. I didn't have time to make enemies, besides the silly school boy fights I used to have.' He held a hand up to stop her before she began. "And no, none of those were serious enough to make someone want to kill me. It's him, Alice. It has to be."

"But how?" Esme cried out.

Carlisle stood up. It wasn't often that he showed his dominance over the coven, finding the assertion arrogant and unnecessary. They all knew he was the leader, but respected him more as the father figure of their family. So when he stood their, his posture strong and his face showing a kind of calm anger, they knew to listen to him. "We will remain calm," he began. "No one is to leave the house unless it is to hunt. In a few days, we'll go to the Denalis. I've already discussed it with them."

Rosalie raised her hand to capture his attention. "Are we moving there, Carlisle, or are we just steering clear for a while?"

"That will be decided later."

Harry looked at his mother's shaken form and he couldn't help but feel the need to cry. "I'm sorry I've brought trouble to the family," he said quietly.

Carlisle shook his head, becoming slightly softer. "Nonsense, Harry. You did not cause this. Besides, if he didn't find you two together, he would've found you two separately. It doesn't make any difference."

Edward cleared his throat. "So this is real? This is actually happening? We're acknowledging that this is actually Charles…"

They all looked at Esme for the answer. She slowly turned to each of them, nodding. "Let's… let's start packing then."

* * *

Tanya and Kate sat on Harry's bed, staring at the boy who was lying face down next to them. Tanya sighed as she slowly began to rub his spine. He twitched under her hand, feeling slightly ticklish from her touch. They smirked at each other as he turned his head to look at them with a glare. "I'm restless enough, Tanya!" He rolled over so that the mattress below him guarded his back.

She rolled her eyes and continued her ministrations by turning her attention to his hair. He flinched away but her growl caused him to stop his movements.

He couldn't help but intensify his sneer. "Honestly, you two, you don't need to worry about me."

Kate scoffed. "Do you think we don't know how wound up you've been? If your coven hadn't informed us, your aura would have been enough."

"My aura," he chuckled. "You sound like my wonky divinations professor from my Hogwarts days."

"It is merely the truth, darling," Tanya drawled lazily. "It's nearly intoxicating. If we didn't know any better, we'd think _you _were the one with the power to manipulate emotions, not Jasper."

Harry groaned and stretched himself across their laps so that his head was on Kate's knees and his legs on Tanya's thighs. "I'm so tired."

"Tired?!" Rosalie exclaimed as she walked into the room. She threw herself down on Harry's futon. "You're a vampire. We don't _actually_ experience exhaustion."

"Nonetheless, I'm tired," he responded stubbornly. She chuckled when she caught sight of his pout. The room suddenly grew much more serious as Harry sat up with a grim look on his face. "I'm tired of waiting. If this bastard is actually… if this coward is out there, waiting to show himself, he better do it soon."

"We've only been in Alaska for two weeks, Harry," Rosalie stated quietly. "He may not have found us yet. He may not find us for a while."

"Don't underestimate him, Rose. He's found us. I can feel it. He's just trying to make us sweat."

* * *

It was quiet for another few weeks.

Quiet.

But not peaceful.

_Everyone _was on edge. Carlisle was constantly watching Esme, refusing to leave her side. Emmett, still annoyed with himself for being unable to protect his newest brother, made sure that if he wasn't with Harry, that he could at least hear him. Even Jasper was jittery, constantly surveying the surroundings of the Denali household.

"Edward," Harry muttered, breaking the silence. Although only one was called, every vampire turned to look. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I said Edward, did I not?"

Sheepishly, a few turned back to what they were doing.

"Come hunt with me, will you? If I stay locked up in this house one more day, I'll go mental."

Edward nodded, setting his book down on the coffee table. "Let's go," he said, trying to sound cheerful. "Let's hurry so that we don't get home after dark." He opened the door and they both walked out.

"We're vampires, Edward. Fast is our nature."

"Yes well greedily hungry is also in yours. You kept us hunting for nearly 3 hours last time."

"I'm a growing boy, Eddie."

"_Stop _calling me that."

They were just about to sprint off when a blood-curdling scream rang from the house.

Harry's face was overcome with horror. "Mom!" he called as he ran back.

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie were holding Esme, trying to keep her away from the man on the floor. "Carlisle!" she cried desperately. "Let me go!" Alice was holding Carlisle's hand as the vampire twitched in pain. He was whispering her name, trying to give her comfort and tell her he was okay. Alice spared a glance back at their coven mother and saw that she was obviously not buying it.

"You can't do anything for him, Esme," Jasper whispered sadly as he tried to calm the restless Carlisle.

"Why did you push me out of the way, you- you idiot?!" She wept.

"Mom!" They heard. Within a few seconds, Edward and Harry were at their side. Although the raven-haired vampire was relieved to see his mother wasn't the one in pain, anger overtook him when he saw Carlisle on the floor. With a growl, he ran back out and began searching through the trees for _anything_. Edward was quick to follow, helping him. From inside, they heard Carlisle release a loud gasp of air.

"Oh thank god," they heard him whisper.

But Harry suddenly looked worried. He knew that if Carlisle's pain had stopped, the attack would only be focused again, and that this time, it might actually hit its target.

As if someone read his mind, he heard his mother's cry, everyone calling her name and trying to comfort her.

He gripped his hair, madness blinding his vision. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!"

Before he could even try to focus again, he saw Edward's body fall in front of him.

"Edward!"

Running over, he saw that somehow, the vampire was unconscious.

"Hello, Harold."

Harry could've sworn he felt his undead heart thump in his chest. Fear covered him like a blanket for the first time in years. He didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him, but feeling as though he needed confirmation, he craned his neck.

Red eyes met his golden ones.

Charles smiled. "It's good to see you again, son."


	11. Chapter 10

**AN****: hello again, faithful readers! Sorry for the long wait, but you know how it goes with classes starting again. **

**Without any bullshit from the author, here's the chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

Harry stepped backwards, his hands slightly above his waist defensively. Standing before him was a man he barely remembered but feared. He sized him up, looking for any weakness he could take advantage of. Laughing, fully aware of what Harry was doing, Charles raised his arms in the air. "Go on, son."

"Do _not _call me that."

"You could even pat me down if you'd like. I don't have anything on me."

"I don't really care if you have anything on you. You somehow got yourself fully trained, _turned_ wizards."

A proud smile spread across the vampire's face. Harry felt himself go sick. "I knew my son would grow up to be clever. Just like his father."

"Why- how are you here?"

Charles sighed, running his fingers through his hair while taking a few confident strides towards his son, only stopping when he saw him crouch down to protect the unconscious vampire on the ground. "Don't worry, Harold, I've no intention of dealing with that boy."

"Stay. Back."

Another chortle flew from his lips. He took a step back. "There now, Harold. You can relax."

"Don't tell me what to do, just give me the damn answers I want."

Before he could, the front door flew off of its hinges. Carlisle was pawing at the air, trying to escape the grip that Alice and Emmett had on him. His roars echoed across the empty field as the other Cullens and the Denalis flooded out of the house, ready to fight against whatever was before them. Charles' eyebrow popped up and he couldn't help but grin when he found the red hair he'd been looking for. "My darling wife," he whispered almost reverently.

Esme stepped behind Emmett, her quiet sobs audible to everyone.

In a flash, after Emmett had decided to comfort his mother instead of holding his father from attacking the vile creature before them, Carlisle had Charles pinned to the ground, both hands wrapped around his neck. Charles growled angrily but left his arms by his head. "You're making quite the mistake, Doctor," he stated.

"Carlisle!" Harry shouted, shoving him out of the way of a spell. He fell to his knees as he felt sharp gashes open across his side.

Charles' eyes lit up angrily. Seeing his son jump to protect his mother's new husband, knowing full well he would never do that for his own father… "Harold," Charles hissed. He kicked Carlisle out of the way and into the trees, then grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt. He picked Harry up and ran his left hand across the injuries. They were all gone once he took his hand off his son. "Let's not interfere with the business of adults, yes?"

Harry stumbled away with wide eyes. "Wh-what-"

"How ironic." Everyone turned to Alice. "The abusive bastard got the gift of _healing_."

"Healing…" Harry almost laughed. "Healing! Then fix Edward, you bloody stupid-" He was interrupted when Edward let out a loud gasp of air behind him.

Esme couldn't control herself any longer. "Darling!" she cried, running over to her first adopted child. Edward grabbed her as he was hugged tightly.

"What's happening?" He said, looking around and quickly finding Charles before him. Without thinking, he jumped up and dragged Esme back to the house and away from Harry. "Come on, Esme, don't!"

"Edward! Let go of me! My son-!" She settled slightly when she realized that Edward, and now Jasper and Rosalie, would refuse to let her go.

Carlisle, recovering from the attack, was back at Harry's side, an arm thrown in front of the boy. The two men glared at each other. Charles shook his head. "He's not yours, Cullen. Give him to me."

Carlisle stiffened, pulling Harry behind him. "_Over my damn dead body._"

Harry looked at the hand around his wrist. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel warmth in his chest. He placed his free hand on Carlisle's back, letting him know that he was ready to help if anything were to happen.

Charles scoffed, crossing his arms impatiently. "I assure you, that can be arranged. Like my son said, I have dozens of men hidden, their wands trained at you."

"Then kill me!"

"Better yet, what if they were focused on your _family_."

Harry's cursed under his breath. He looked back and saw that his mother was still struggling in front of the two covens. She was wide open for any attack thrown her way. She'd be the first one hit. He shook his head and closed his eyes, knowing what he had to do. "Let go of me, Carlisle."

Carlisle turned his gaze to him. "Harry, no-"

"Carlisle…" The pleading look in his eyes softened the older vampire's grip. He pulled his arm away and walked around the blond man that was trying to protect him. "What do you want, Charles? I promise you right now, you are not touching my mo-"

"Don't be silly, Harold. I've found much more…pleasing partners after your mother shunned me."

Esme flinched at the thought of anyone having to go through what her first husband put her through. "You evil bastard," she spat. Jasper quickly stepped in front of her when Charles sent an angry glare her way.

"I've been following you, Harold. I know of your Hogwarts days. I know you were the top of your class… I know you're one of the most powerful wizards of this age."

Harry took a quick glance at his family. He hadn't revealed that part of his life. It wasn't exactly something he was excited to brag about. After the well-known Gellert Grindelwald tried to use his amazing powers for terrible reasons, powerful wizards were constantly watched, surveyed. Harry wasn't about to let any silly government control his life over someone else's errors, and for that reason, he didn't just hide his magical prowess from his family, but from the entire wizarding world. The only man who knew his true potential was Albus Dumbledore.

"So what do you want from me? To use my power to do your bidding? I could kill you where you stand right now."

"Yes well I know you're much too noble, to kill me, too pure, too innocent. So here is my proposition, my handsome boy."

The smile that made bile rise to Harry's throat reappeared. He pulled a small book out of his pocket. "You either grab hold to my portkey before I finish counting to three, or I kill your new family right before your eyes, starting with your _precious_ mother."

A pain tore at his heart as he heard his mother's desperate pleas. "No! Charles, no I beg you don't do this! I'll do anything! Anything! Take me please, I'll do anything!"

"One."

"Charles! Charles! I'm beg you, leave him alone!"

Jasper hugged her tightly, shielding her with his body in case anything were to happen. His eyes clenched tight as he tried to ignore what was happening behind him.

"Two."

"No! No! Harry! Harry, please don't do this! Come here! Harry, please!"

Harry sent one last loving look at his mother. He grabbed the book. "I love you," he whispered sadly.

"HARRY!"

"Three."

As quickly as Charles had appeared, he was suddenly gone, and this time with Harry at his side. Eleazar turned to hug a sobbing Tanya, as Kate and Irina stood immobile, shocked at what had just occurred. Esme, overcome with grief, felt her knees buckle. Carmen was quickly at her side, hugging her tightly with Jasper and whispering soft words of comfort. Emmett's head was in his hands as he tried to stop himself from shaking with rage.

Rosalie and Alice were quick to make their way to Carlisle, who had fallen on all fours and was beating the ground below him in fury. His fists were balled tight as his growls grew angrier and angrier. When he turned to look at his family, a new level of pain overcame him. "Edward!" He suddenly shouted, grabbing his hair in agony. "Edward, my son!"

They all turned to look at why Edward wasn't responding to Carlisle's cries for him. Horror dawned on them, as they realized why Carlisle was so distraught.

* * *

Harry doubled over and dry heaved when his feet finally, unsteadily touched the ground. He had always hated the feeling of travelling by portkey, and it seems that, somehow, that feeling managed to affect him even now as a vampire. He let out a loud cough as he looked at where Charles had taken him. Nothing about his surroundings looked familiar. They were in a dark room, dusty and obviously unused for a very long time. "Clean it. It's yours. And I guess his too. The fool."

Harry frowned in confusion. "What do you-"

Before he could finish, Charles had closed the door on him. He frowned as he heard the door lock.

"Who was he talking about…" he murmured to himself. Answering his question, he heard a soft groan behind him. "You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted in frustration when his eyes landed on Edward. "You idiot! You stupid idiot! Why did you follow us?! How did you even-"

"Grabbed your shirt, before you disappeared," he muttered as Harry kneeled next to him. "I think his men thought I was going to try and grab you. My shoulder…"

It wasn't until that moment that Harry realized Edward was hurt. "Edward, roll over," he whispered. If he were still human, he probably would've thrown up. A large chunk of Edward's right shoulder looked as if it had been torn off. "Merlin, you look like you just came out of a fight with a shark and lost." He waved his hand around the room and the dust and filth were gone. Lifting him gingerly by his left side, he gently placed Edward on the bed. "I'm sorry, mate, but this is gonna be long and painful."

"What is? What happened? M-my shoulder-"

"I don't know what spell they used, Eddie boy, but it got you. Real bad. The only spell I know to fix an injury this bad hurts like the Hades' own fiery wrath."

Edward nodded, closing his eyes. "I can take it."

Harry laughed. "If you say so."

The sharpest pain suddenly shot through Edward's arm, pinching the nerves that ran down his spine and somehow even causing an ache down to his legs. "Jesus!" he gritted out in pain. His toes curled and his back arched as he tried to maintain control of himself. "What-"

"It's what you get for being such a dolt and following me," Harry said, his hand set firmly above his injured friend. "Now try and keep still, or else I'll have to bind you down. If you squirm about too much, I could mess up. Don't want to start the whole process from the start, do you?"

"I didn't want you alone with that monster," he said, his fingers clawing through the mattress. "_So_ _sorry _for wanting to make sure someone was with you to keep you alive."

Forgetting the situation they were in, Harry allowed himself to smile.

* * *

Edward blinked his eyes groggily, looking around in confusion. It took him a moment to realize where he was. Adjusting to his surroundings, he realized the ache in his body was finally gone. Sitting up, he rotated his arm and was pleased to find not even a trace of pain. He nodded at Harry, who was sitting in an armchair across from him. "What's happe-… wait, was I sleeping?"

He heard his companion chuckle. "Yes. Sorry, darling, but I needed you unconscious."

Edward frowned. "Why?"

"Don't you remember?"

_Harry gritted his teeth, pushing his knee into Edward's chest to try and keep him still. The pain from the healing processes was driving his entire body to spasm. "Damnit, Edward! If you don't stop, I'll bloody knock you out!" _

"_UNHAND ME, YOU SADISTIC DEMON!"_

Edward grimaced in embarrassment. "How many times did it take for you to complete the spell?"

"Four, and that's only because you weren't conscious."

"I-"

"Don't say sorry."

He swallowed his apology. "Have you figured out where we are?"

The tension in Harry's muscles went slack. He looked defeated. "No. I tried breaking out of the room, but the walls and the doors are enchanted. Tried apparating, didn't work either. Tried everything really. He seemed pretty prepared to keep me captive."

"Has he come back since he left us here?"

"No, we have sadly not been graced with his wonderful presence."

Edward nodded and got up. "Plan?"

"You've a better brain than me, Edward. I've been waiting for you to wake up and do all the work."

"A better brain," he snorted. "Says one of the most powerful wizards of our age? Why didn't we know about this?"

"I told you I was top of my class."

"Harry," Edward said, in a serious tone. The raven-haired boy finally looked back up at him. He tried to ignore the guilt he felt when he saw the slight hurt in Edward's eyes. "You've been the closest friend I've had in years. You should know you could trust me with this kind of information. How could you not let us know about this?"

He groaned and threw his head back. Staring at the ceiling, he shrugged and tried to explain himself. "It's a curse that follows you in the wizarding world, Edward. There was this one man, Neville. He was my friend at Hogwarts. A dark lord tried to kill him when he was just a baby, and he somehow survived. He was nothing but polite, maybe jittery and shy, but always kind! The nicest you'd ever meet!… yet there were still people accusing him of being dark, evil. I couldn't live like that. The rumors that were being spread about him were disgusting, and he was never fully able to live happily. I refused to allow myself to be seen in the same way. I've too much pride to let that happen."

"But now? Now that you're free from that life? Now, you have a family to care and protect and understand you, and yet you still hid yourself."

Harry shook his head, unsure of what to say. "I've been very used to hiding myself. Who I am, what I feel. It was the only way to live after I lost mother."

Edward grunted as he sat back down. "Yes well your secrets have left us unprepared and now we're stuck in this disgusting rat hole, with your homicidal father planning to use you for who knows what."

His eyes narrowed angrily. "Don't blame this on me. How was I supposed to know the arse was still alive?! And don't forget, you're the one who came running after me! I didn't pull you along for the journey!"

They glared at each other once more before huffing and turning away from each other. They both knew they weren't actually mad with each other, but for now, taking their anger out on each other would work just fine.

* * *

In all their years together, no one had ever seen Carlisle so… in charge. For the past two weeks that Edward and Harry had been missing, he'd been looking at maps, visiting magical bookshops for any piece of literature that could help him, trying to work with Jonathan and Mary to gain more knowledge on magic, and more. If she wasn't so worried about her sons, Esme would have been terribly amused at how protective her husband had became. He had never been so open with his emotions before and it nearly thrilled Esme to know that her son caused part of his anxiety. At the same time, however, her concern was slowly centering on the wild vampire.

"Darling," she whispered.

He looked up from his desk, pushing the book he was reading aside. "Yes? Yes, Esme, I'm sorry I was just-"

"It's alright," she said, walking over and hugging him. He relaxed in her embrace, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist as the side of his face rested on her stomach.

Esme stroked his hair and he glanced up at her sadly. "I'll never forgive myself if he's done something to them."

"Oh, my Carlisle," her sorrowful tone was nearly masked by the loving tinge that it came with. "We're talking about Edward and Harry. They're two of the cleverest we have. Have faith in them, my love. They most definitely have something up their sleeve."

* * *

"We're never getting out of here! Never!" Edward threw his hands up in frustration while Harry fell on the bed groaning. "Two weeks! Two! We've been locked up in here for two weeks, surviving off of _pig's_ blood!"

Another groan emitted from Harry's lips as he turned over so that his face was nestled into the uncomfortable mattress. "Please, calm down. It's ok. We're gonna get out of here," he murmured sardonically.

Edward growled and pulled him up, shaking him by his shoulders. "Would you snap out of it?! You're not even trying anymore!"

"What's the point?! It's like you said, we're never getting out of this stupid, stinking-!"

A knock on the door interrupted their screaming match.

They frowned at each other when no one spoke. "Yes?" Edward asked hesitantly.

Harry glared, swatting his arm. "Don't be polite to these arses!"

"I wasn't being polite!"

"Oh_ yes? Yes? _I'm Edward with my super meek yeses!"

"Honestly, Harold, you are asking to be torn limb from-!" Another knock. "WHAT?!"

They heard the doorknob turn and the hinges squealed as the door slowly opened. Quickly, however, it snapped shut and they heard hurried footsteps running away. Both of them stood, bemused, Edward still holding Harry tightly. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Mind games! Now they're playing mind games!"

Edward frowned, finally releasing his grasp as he walked over and jiggled the doorknob. "What was that about?"

"No clue!" Harry answered in frustration. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going into a beautiful, spell-induced nap. Care to join?" he asked, climbing into the bed and lying down, facing the wall.

"No, go ahead and rest," he told him softly, their recent shouting match forgotten. "I'll keep watch."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Not a problem."

"No I mean… thanks for grabbing my shirt."

He glanced at the bed and stared at Harry's back for a few seconds. He couldn't help but let the corners of his lips tug upward. That was the first time Edward hadn't reprimanded him for following.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

Golden eyes popped open and he sat up, ready to attack. "Edward?! What! What is it?!"

"The knocking started again, but this time when the door opened, I was ready." The grin on Edward's face made him look like a small child, proud of a school accomplishment.

Harry smirked, finally feeling like things were going their way. "Well? Who was it?"

Edward suddenly turned his expectant gaze to the door. "Explain yourself."

Harry turned around and found a sheepish looking vampire standing in their room, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Hello again, young Platt." Harry stared at him, recognition flooding his mind. His shoulders sagged and he let out a sad sigh. The man was covered in scars, much like Jasper.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Mr. Kerns…"

**AN: if there are grammatical errors that I brushed over which I most definitely did because I'm terrible at looking at my work, then forgive me. **

**Truly, truly, forgive me. **


	12. Chapter 11

**AN****: Wow it's been really long, but you know how it is. School and what not. **

**Sorry my friends! Sorry! **

**But now, I hope you can sit back and enjoy this next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Henchman**

_Kerns walked into the room and glared at the sleeping boy before him. The consistent stubbornness and unyielding defiance was really starting to get on his nerves. There was nothing he could do or say to calm Harry down. "Boy," he called. Harry stirred and turned his back to Kerns. The man rolled his eyes and walked up to the bed. "Hey, you!" He shouted as he took Harry by the shoulder and began shaking him. The boy groaned and opened his eyes to glare up at him. "Time to wake up, kid."_

_"Why?" Harry moaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly._

_"You're going home."_

_"I'm going home?" he asked with hope. He sat up with a smile. "Sorry for always being mean to your Mr. Kerns but you're mean to me and my mommy too. Mommy is going to be so happy that we're going home!"_

_Kerns swallowed and looked away in guilt as Harry got off the bed in excitement and ran out of the room. He wasn't expecting Harry to suddenly become so kind to him, especially after all he had done. The happiness in Harry's eyes was like a sharp thorn stabbing his chest._

_How was he supposed to tell the boy that his mother wouldn't be going home with him?_

_"Where's the bathroom again, Mr. Kerns?" he heard Harry call from outside._

_He looked up and stood shakily. "It- to the left, boy. The door on the left."_

_"Thank you! Oh, Mommy's going to be so happy! Will I see mommy today?"_

_Kerns nodded slowly as he guided Harry to the bathroom. "You'll see your mother today, Harry."_

_Harry squealed in excitement as he got into the bathroom. "What about Mr. Charles? Is Mr. Charles going to go away? Will he leave us alone now?"_

_"He'll leave__you__alone, Harry. I promise."_

"So he forced the turning on you," Harry murmured.

Kerns nodded, shrugging sadly. "You must understand, little Platt. I worked for your father, not because I wanted to, but because I had to. My family was in a bad way and he had loaned money to us. We thought he was a godsend. Who would have known how terrible he really was… I paid him back to save my family from him, but my payment-"

"Was working for him." Harry sighed, scratching the top of his head in thought.

The vampire smiled, but his eyes glowed with remorse. "I'm sorry, young Platt. For the wrongs I committed against you when you were a child, and the wrongs I've done now."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Edward drawled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Thank you, Mr. Kerns, but your apology does nothing to alleviate our situation right now."

"Edward," Harry scolded lightly.

"No, he's right," Kerns admitted. "But that's why I'm here."

Edward leaned forward, now interested in what Kerns had to say.

"I want to help, I swear. I want to make up for my past indiscretions."

Protectively, the bronze haired vampire stepped between Harry and the man. "Why should we trust you? After what you did to him when he was a child? After the aid you gave his father to kidnap him now?"

Harry stood, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I trust him."

"What?!"

Kerns smiled in relief, nodding happily. "You won't regret it, little Platt! I'll help you, I swear."

"Can you give us a minute, sir?" Edward asked through gritted teeth. His fiery glare was enough to send the vampire running out of the room. "Harry, are you insane? This could be a trap."

"Well then either way we're stuck, so why not try this way?"

Edward gaped at him in disbelief. "Need I remind you who this man is?"

"Oh, you heard what he said, Edward!" Harry told him with a grin. "He's sorry!"

"Harold, I can say 'sorry' for bashing your head into the wall and not mean it!" he threatened as he approached the boy menacingly.

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes with a shrug. "Alright, fine, I see that 'trusting people to do what is right' isn't the right angle I should be using with you. If you would be so kind as to sift through your memories of our first meeting? I'm a Legilimens."

"Right," Edward murmured, nodding his head slowly. "Right, you can read his mind."

"In simplest terms, yes. I looked through his thoughts, Eddie boy. He's telling the truth."

"Are you sure of this, Harry? We can't take any chances."

"I'm sure." Harry smiled both kindly and reassuringly at him. "Trust me. He's our ticket home."

Kerns decided at that moment to knock on the door once more. "Master Platt?"

He grimaced in response. "Ooh, I don't think I'd like being called that. Harry will do just fine. What can I do for you, Kerns, my man?"

Kerns walked further in, another vampire behind him. "This is Theodore Nott. He shares my sentiments, and will be helping us with your escape."

Edward sized him up, ready to practically interrogate him but Harry jumped in instead. "Why, Theo Nott!" He exclaimed, laughing as he reached out to shake his hand. "Here I thought you were licking the dark lord's ashes off of the ground!"

"Oh shove off, Platt," the man laughed. "I can't believe you and your damn luck. Always getting out of trouble back at Hogwarts. Who knew you could escape death itself?"

"You bloody prat, give me one good reason why I should trust you?"

"Come on, Harry! We worked together to defeat the darkest wizard of our time! I was a double agent for you and your damn Order!"

"Yeah, and you also stole my date at the Yule Ball!"

"Don't start with that one again! Your lucky the Weasel was relentlessly loyal because she was trying to snog him that night too!"

"Piss off! God, Theo, what are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"Got turned on a mission, trying to kill off the remaining death eaters. Their little pet vampires got to us before we even knew what was happening! I've been working with aurors, trying to take down this Evenson guy. You can't imagine the havoc he's wrecking in our world, Harry."

"Wait a second, Theo. Your eyes are red, though. Don't tell me you've been killing humans."

"Don't you know me better than that by now? We've been nicking donated blood from hospitals. Not much better, I know, but trust me when I saw we've been using it as sparingly as possible."

"Ah, Theo, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it, my old friend. I've still proven to be useful and I'm still doing what I love. Now-"

Edward, finally tired of all of the surprises, let out a ferocious growl fearsome enough to silence the room. "Can one of you please explain what is going on here?!"

* * *

"No, Emmett, that's ridiculous."

"Well your plan wasn't that great either."

"Emmett, you wanted to blow up every 'suspicious looking building.' Even if they were hiding in a 'suspicious looking building', you'd be killing both Harry and Edward in the process!"

"I'm trying here!"

Jasper rubbed his temple, trying to calm himself as best as he could. "Moving on. We need to think of any places Charles could possibly-"

"Boys!"

The two looked up at the call of their coven leader. "Carlisle?" Jasper asked. "What is it?"

The blond man nodded towards the kitchen. "Come here. Esme and I are trying to decide if we've gone crazy or not."

Emmett was the first to jump up. He slammed into Rosalie's back as he entered the kitchen, earning him an irate glance from his wife. "What's happening?" She pointed to the windowsill as Jasper and Alice fell into place next to them. There, sitting proudly on the ledge and staring at them all blankly, was a tawny owl. "…Why is there a fuckin' owl in our house?" Rosalie threw her hand over her shoulder, smacking him with her knuckles while Esme clicked her tongue.

"Language, Emmett!"

"Am I the only one that can see the thing?! What the hell is it doing in here?! Don't those things have bird flu or something?!"

"It landed a minute ago," Carlisle explained. "I don't really understand-"

Esme sighed. "It's a means of communication for wizards. They deliver letters."

Rosalie rolled her eyes in response. "Then why don't we read the letter?"

"Because there _is _no letter."

Alice began to look around the room, crouching down to examine the floors. "Do you think it dropped it?"

"Start searching," Carlisle commanded. "Look in every crevice of this room. Jasper, Alice. Come outside with me and we'll check the grounds."

It only took a few minutes of determined searching before Emmett found the piece of parchment behind the stove. "Useless bird," he muttered. "You come to deliver a letter and you lose it instead! What kind of carrier pigeon are you?!" The owl squawked and ruffled its feathers, unbothered by the insult. "Carlisle! You guys, I found it!"

"Give it here, darling," Esme commanded gently. Without any hesitation, he handed the letter to the woman. Her shaky fingers opened it hastily and she read the message it contained.

Esme's loud laugh startled all of them. "Esme?" Jasper asked. "What is it?"

"It's from Harry!" she cried happily. "Read it, my son!"

He took it from her with confusion. "My God," he muttered. _"Dearest family, fear not. I have friends in all the right places, including here in our prison."_

"You're joking," Carlisle gaped, snatching the letter from his hands. He too began to laugh, overjoyed by Harry's news. "Only your son, Esme."

All she could do was grin. "Come on! You read the letter! We must prepare!"

"Prepare for what?" Rosalie asked.

"For a fight, if it comes to it!"

Alice, tired of her inability to look into the future, groaned in frustration. "What exactly is Harold planning?!"

* * *

_Harry stretched his limbs out as he let out an unneeded yawn. "Let's go over the plan once more, yeah?"_

_Theo nodded obediently. "Evenson's next hunt should be in two days. He'll take half of the men with him, his favorites, and then allow the rest of us to go when he gets back."_

"_Now, most of the men left behind are still incredibly loyal," Kerns added. "It'll be hard to get by them."_

"_But once we get out of this room, Harry will have his power back, right?" Edward asked. _

"_Yes, it's only this room that's fully warded. The other would've started a riot if Charles took away their powers. You think it'll be easy to hold off maybe…. Seven? Ten of them?" _

_Harry snorted. "You're asking the most powerful wizard of his generation." _

"_Don't get too confident, Harry," Edward warned. "Alright, so you'll lead us out of the building, to the woods, and into a field. Theodore, you've already got that portkey set up?"_

"_On its way," he answered. "Aurors will be setting it up themselves." _

"_Now, hang on," Harry murmured, frowning. "Can't the blokes out there hear us plotting our escape?"_

_Kerns and Theo laughed in unison. "No, little Platt. After that first night, when Edward was screaming bloody murder, Charles demanded a silencing charm to go up. The fool forgot to take it down. If you two have been talking, screaming, planning, or fighting we haven't heard anything." _

"_Well then let's wrap this up before he remembers, yeah?" he told them mischievously. "Portkey should take us home, where a second portkey will be waiting to take us all to another Cullen haven." _

_Edward nodded. "Carlisle and the boys are definitely gearing up for war if Charles somehow catches on." _

_Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be so quick to forget the girls, Eddie. Alice and Rosalie are vicious fighters."_

"_Who said I forgot them? You're the one leaving your mother out."_

"_I'm not putting my mother anywhere near that rotten, low down, piece of-"_

"_Alright, settle down, Harry," Theo cut in. "This is all very simple, it should go down without any trouble if we stick to it."_

"_And do we plan to get rid of Charles once and for all?"_

"_Leave that to the aurors for now. If this plan goes off without a hitch, you'll be safe."_

"_I'm not leaving you all alone to take care of this guy by yourself. He's my problem to, Theodore. He'll come after us, I swear it." _

_Edward squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "Let's just take this step by step, Harry. We'll worry about all of that once we're out of here."_

_Hesitantly, Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm tired of this place, Edward. Let's go home."_

Panic swept through Edward as he saw Harry stumble forward into the bright light of a room filled with Charles' men. As quickly as possible, he grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Harry stopped right before he could clash into Edward's chest, looking up at him apologetically. "Sorry," he mouthed, feeling foolish at how clumsy he had been.

"Careful," Edward worded back silently. "Ready?"

A glint of confidence sparkled in Harry's eyes. He smirked back at him as they waited for Kerns' signal. The vampire was standing in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed. The two watched him carefully, hoping to soon see the man beckon them over. Instead, Kerns was thrown backwards into the wall opposite them, Theodore on top of him.

Nott stood, a pained grimace on his face. "Problem!" he shouted as he raced back into the room.

"Harry, go!" Edward shouted, pushing him forward as they followed him in quickly.

Theodore was fighting off as many as he could, but the eight vampires attacking him all at once were obviously wearing him down. With a growl, Harry raised his hand and clenched it tight. Half of their enemies fell to their knees, howling in agony as they doubled over and went unconscious. Edward and Kerns raced to each body, ripping them apart one by one and throwing them into a pile before Harry set them aflame. The remaining vampires lunged forward, hoping to take Harry down first, but all fell to the same attack as the ones before.

At first relieved that the work was done, Harry and Edward grew concerned with Kerns and Theo's grim faces. "What is it?"

Theo cursed under his breath before shooting a spell towards the window. The glass shattered and they all climbed out.

"We've got to hurry!" Kerns told them as they began running.

"Two of those bastards disapparated! They're definitely running off to warn Evenson!" Theo added.

Edward sped up, fully ahead of the three men behind him. "Well then why the hell aren't we apparating too?!"

Harry caught up with him frantically trying to get to their destination. "The wards, Edward!" he answered. "They put up wards so no one can apparate into the portkey's area, remember?!"

"Come on!" Kerns shouted. "I can hear them coming!"

With a burst of energy, the four of them pushed faster than they ever ran before. After another minute of running, the field finally came into view. To their dismay, however, Charles' goons had rapidly caught up and were now on their tails.

"You ain't goin anywhere, traitors!" one of them yelled.

"Get back here!"

Harry threw a spell over his shoulder, watching with satisfaction as one of them disappeared in the trees.

"It's useless!" Theo called. "At this rate, they'll be able to grab onto the portkey with us!"

Edward and Harry glanced at each other, both utterly distressed by Theodore's words. "Just keep going! We're almost there!"

Kerns shook his head. "He's right, little Platt! They need to be stopped!"

"We don't have the time to fight!"

Kerns gave him a sad smile as he slowed down. "It's been an honor serving you, young Platt."

Harry's eyes widened as he tried to stop, only to be grabbed by Edward and hauled forward. "No! Kerns!" he shrieked, trying to fight against the grip around him. Sensing that he wouldn't stop resisting, Edward flung Harry's body over his shoulder and sped forward. "Edward, no, put me down! Kerns! Kerns!"

Kerns bowed his head, before turning round and slamming into a few vampires behind him.

Edward fell to the ground, just in front of the portkey. Wildly, he grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on the object, his own holding it down tightly. Harry heard Theo start the count, but sat frozen in shock as they were pulled away from their spot.

The last thing he saw before his vision blurred was Kerns' head being torn clean from his body.


End file.
